Moments
by BeccaLouise91
Summary: Continuation of Berlin Rewrite. Snippets/ tags/ one shots of Tony and Ziva following canon of seasons 11, 12 and 13.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This started as a bit of an experiement. Inspired by Newhampshiregirl, who has written some very good stories, I wanted to see if you could have a Tony/ Ziva relationship and follow canon. This will take the form of snippets/ one shots/ tags etc and follow the general plot of season eleven as much as possible. Follows on from Berlin Rewrite.**

 **Chapter One**

Tony walked into Ziva's apartment. He had found the past few weeks that he was staying there more often than not. Probably because Tony found it was nice to have someone to come home to. Ziva had decorated it for Thanksgiving and Hanukkah, as both celebrations collided this year. For Tony it had been an odd few days, working with Ellie Bishop. There was something about her that Tony couldn't put his finger on. Maybe it was simply because Ellie Bishop was so different from Ziva.

'Hey Zi' called out Tony. 'The NSA girl's going to start working with the team after Thanksgiving. Some sort of liaison position. She's going to sit at your old desk, or at least on your old desk.' There was no answer. 'Zi?' Tony called out again. 'Ziva!'

'In here' came a quiet voice from the bathroom. It sounded small, and Tony was worried. He opened the bathroom door and found his girlfriend sitting on the floor. It looked like she had been crying.

'Hey, what's the matter?' he asked, quickly sitting down next to her. It was a little tricky. Tony ended up squished next to the toilet. Ziva picked up something and handed it to him. It was a pregnancy test. One positive pregnancy test. Tony was dumbfounded.

'You're pregnant?' he asked quietly. She nodded.

'Apparently so.'

'Well, it's just one test. It could be a false positive.'

'I thought that' said Ziva. 'But these ones are also positive.' She picked up something else and handed it to Tony. Six more pregnancy tests. Seven in total, all of them positive. Ziva paused.

'I am pregnant Tony.' Tony did not say or do anything, which started to scare Ziva, but then he dived forward and kissed her. When they broke apart, Tony had his happy smile across his face.

'The best Thanksgiving, ever!' he declared as Ziva laughed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The last period that Ziva clearly remembered having was in early September, when she was in Israel. Since she had returned, she could not remember having one in October, or even in November. Ironically, she had been with Callie who was buying menstrual pads, when they walked past the pregnancy tests. Ziva bought one on the spot, but did not think for a second that she was pregnant. She took the test, saw the results and immediately went to buy more.

A week after telling Tony, they went for their first scan. At the appointment they saw their baby for the first time, and even heard its heart beat. As Ziva thought Tony was thrilled. She was speechless. Ziva had not planned on having children this early in her new life.

Later that night Tony found Ziva sitting on the sofa, wrapped up in a blanket, starting at the sonogram pictures the midwife had printed for them.

'Are you alright?' he asked. Ziva nodded and motioned for him to join her.

'Yes, I am fine. Just surprised.'

'I know. I'm surprised too.' Tony paused. 'Eight weeks. You know what that means?' he grinned slyly.

'Our little reunion when I came back from Israel?' Tony nodded. On the way back from the scan, Tony was trying to remember if they remembered to use contraception. The two of them had been so wrapped up in each that they appeared to have forgotten. Two empty wine bottles probably didn't help either.

'I'm glad we're in this together' he said.

'Me too' said Ziva. They stared at the pictures. Their little baby was proof of their love. 'I have been thinking about what jobs I want to do, now that I am pregnant. I want to be able to still volunteer at the shelter.' Ziva had been volunteering at a local women's homeless shelter since resigning from NCIS.

'Really?'

'I have heard of an opening at an NGO. They need someone who speaks languages. It is just basic office administration, but it is only three days a week which means I can still volunteer at the shelter. I could also possibly continue after I have the baby.'

'Sounds like a good idea.' He paused. 'I've been thinking too.'

'That sounds dangerous' laughed Ziva. 'What have you been thinking about?'

'That I'll sell my apartment and move in with you.'

'You love your apartment, and you own it. Why would you move in here? We should move in to yours.'

'My apartment only has one bedroom. You have two.' Ziva looked momentarily confused.

'The spare room? It is tiny. Certainly not big enough for a child's bedroom.'

'Maybe not when the baby is bigger, but whilst it is a baby, I think it could work as a nursery. I was thinking we could put the money from the sale towards a house.'

'You have really thought about this.' Tony nodded.

'Yeah. Just after we got together. Didn't think we would need a plan so soon, but honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.' Tony brushed Ziva's hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head.

'OK' Ziva said, after a minute of thinking Tony's plan over. 'Sell your apartment and move in. With me, in the new year.' She struggled to keep the smile of her face. Tony kissed her. 'You know you cannot tell anyone at work that I am pregnant. Not yet.'

'Why?' asked Tony. He seemed put out that he couldn't share this news. Ziva laughed softly. '

'Let's get used to the idea first. Let it sink in, then we will tell people.'

'Ok' agreed Tony, reluctantly.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

 **I did not write this to make people sad about Tony and Ziva. Whilst I like parts of canon, I firmly in the camp of Ziva is alive. I also have not been pregnant or had sonograms so apologies if it is a little wrong.**

 **Happy thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tony leant against the wall by the stairs, watching Fornell and his daughter have a some-what animated discussion. They had caught the man who had murdered the marine and kidnapped Emily Fornell. What the conversation that Fornell and Emily were having, Tony had no idea. He just liked the sight of father and daughter, and wondered what his relationship would be like with his child. Since finding out that Ziva was pregnant, Tony had found himself watching people with their children: the woman and her son in the store; the man pushing his daughter on the swings as she kept shouting 'higher, daddy, higher'.

'I know that look.' Diane Fornell-Stirling was walking over to him.

'What look?' he asked.

'The look of impending fatherhood.' Tony laughed, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. 'Ziva's pregnant?' Tony nodded. 'How far along?'

'About ten weeks.'

'Congratulations.'

'Thanks.' Tony was finding this version of Diane a little unnerving.

'How are you finding it all?'

'Honestly?' Diane nodded. 'A little overwhelming' said Tony. He knew that Ziva was also finding it overwhelming. She had some morning sickness over the past couple of weeks, and always felt tired. Both felt like they were just keeping their heads above water, feeling like there was so much information to digest, and they hadn't even told their closest friends and family. Their entire lives had taken a massive shift in a very different direction.

'Everyone does. You're not alone in that.' Tony chuckled. 'Have you told anyone else?' Tony shook his head.

'We're thinking of telling everyone this weekend, at Abby's party.'

'You and Ziva will be fine.' She placed a supportive had on Tony's arm.

'Thanks Diane.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As per usual for a Saturday, Gibbs was in his basement, working on his latest carpentry project. Footsteps on the stairs made him turn his head.

'Ziver.'

'Hello Gibbs.'

'What you doing here?'

'I have something to tell you.' She seemed a little nervous. Ziva pulled out a small envelope from her pocket and handed it to Gibbs.

'Ziva, what's going on?'

'Just open it. Please?' Gibbs did as he was told, lifting the flap and pulling out the card inside. It was a sonogram picture, the words 'Baby DiNozzo-David, Summer 2014' written at the top. Gibbs stared at the picture before turning to Ziva.

'Ziva,' he said quietly, walking over to her. 'Are you pregnant?' Ziva nodded. A flicker of a smile flew across Gibbs' face.

'There is something else I want to tell, to ask you' continued Ziva. 'We have not told Tony's father yet. He lives in New York and is somewhat, um, unpredictable.' Gibbs let out a snort. 'Eli is, uh, is dead. You have been more of a father to me and Tony than our own fathers sometimes.' She paused, unsure whether to continue. 'I want, Tony wants… we both want you to, want the baby to see you…' she tailed off, knowing what she wanted to say, but not how to say it. Gibbs seemed to understand though. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her temple.

Gibbs remembered the last time Ziva had been in his basement with something on her mind. It had was four year ago, after they had rescued her from Somalia. Ari and Eli had come up. This time Eli came up, but this time it was surrounded with a much happier reason. A baby!

'Who else knows?' he asked.

'Diane Fornell.' Gibbs looked confused. 'Apparently she sussed it out of Tony earlier this week. My friend Callie also knows. We are going to tell everyone else tonight, at Abby's party. I wanted to tell you first.' They were sitting down now.

'How far along are you?'

'Eleven weeks on Tuesday.' Ziva's hand hovered over her lower abdomen.

'How you're feeling?'

'Tired. I have had some sickness, but really it has been fine. So far.'

'What about Tony?' Ziva laughed.

'He has been great. From the moment I told him.' Gibbs laughed. For the man who was once afraid of children, deep down, Gibbs knew that Tony had wanted a family. Both he and Ziva wanted to have a chance to 'redo' their own childhoods, attempt to make up for the mistakes of their fathers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A blind person could have found Abby's apartment, simply by following the loud Christmas music that was coming from it. Tony wondered what Abby's neighbours thought. They were probably used to it though, given that this was Abby Sciuto after all. The entire team (and their plus ones) had come, except new girl Ellie Bishop and her husband, who already had other plans that night.

Abby proposed a toast; everybody raise their glasses. Ducky started to propose a toast but got side tracked by one of his many stories.

'Uh, Ducky?'

'Yes, Tony?'

'Um, I hate to interrupt you, but we had something to tell you' finished Tony, sounding a little nervous. He took Ziva's hand and she squeezed it for support. Ziva looked around the room, and smiled.

'I am pregnant.' Abby squealed, as did Breena and Delilah. They came over to hug both Tony and Ziva, along with Ducky and Jimmy (although they shook hands with Tony). Tim was the one who was most surprised at the news. He was still getting used to not working with Ziva, and even getting used to the fact that Tony and Ziva were in a relationship. Now they were having a baby! Tim made his way over to Ziva.

'A baby?' he asked. She nodded and they both laughed slightly. 'I'm happy for you Ziva, so very happy.' He pulled her into a hug.

'Thank you, Tim.'

'You ready to have another one of him around?' Tim gestured to Tony who looked put out.

'It might not be another one of me' he said defensively. 'It could be another one of her.' Tony pointed at Ziva. They laughed, Abby dragged Ziva away to chat with Delilah and Breena. Tim turned to Tony.

'You ready for it?' Tony snorted and shook his head.

'Nope. Big shock. We've only really been together properly for a couple of months.'

'I thought the two of you got together back in April.'

'Technically, but then there was those three months in the middle east.' Tim nodded, remembering how quiet the bullpen was without Tony or Ziva bickering. Having said that though, Tim did miss the three of them working together. Ellie was intelligent and smart but didn't have the instincts that Ziva had.

'I suppose the two of you have know each other for years. Haven't started at the beginning.'

'Unlike you and Delilah? You've been together for a year, right?'

'Almost. A year in April' corrected Tim.

The two men turned around to see their girlfriends chatting away with friends. Ziva and Delilah got on quiet well, which surprised Tony slightly. On the surface it appeared that Ziva and Delilah had nothing in common. Since meeting a couple of months ago, the two women had become good friends. What they talked about, neither Tim or Tony had any idea. It didn't really matter. Tony knew he had found his one. He had known for some time.

Delilah turned to look at Tim briefly. She winked at him. Tim smiled. He was starting to think he might have found the one too.

 **Thanks for all the reads and reviews guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

 _'_ _Christmas in Maui? Nice' said Ellie as they entered the lift._

 _'Nice? Nah, after the year Ziva and I have had, a little sun, sand and sipping cold drinks from coconuts is going to be spectacualr.'_

Tony looked up from his iPad and smiled at the women walking towards him. She was busy looking at the screen on her camera. Tony had left Ziva taking photos of the views from their bedroom window. They were in Maui, having decided to go on a spur of the moment holiday over the Christmas break. A babymoon as one could call it. Originally Tony had wanted to go to Jamaica, as that was where Ian Fleming wrote the first Bond book, _Casino Royale._

Unfortunately for Tony, Ziva's doctor advised against going to Jamaica due to the Zika virus. Maui was suggested as an alternative and when Ziva said that she had never been to Hawaii, Tony jumped onto his laptop and immediately booked flights and a hotel, once Gibbs had signed off on Tony's annual leave.

This was going to be their time to relax together before the baby came. Granted, Ziva wasn't due until the of June, but neither of them was sure if they would be able to get time off work and the next few months were going to be bust. Tony was getting ready to sell his apartment and move in with Ziva, who's tiny box spare room was going to become the nursery. They also had to tell Tony's father. After having told Team Gibbs in person, Ziva wanted to tell Senior in person too. However, Senior was on one of his European trips and wasn't going to back on US soil until after New Year.

Ziva sat down on the lounger next to Tony and continued to play with the camera, deleting some photos and taking some of their view from the poolside. She had borrowed it from Zach, a guy at the NGO Ziva now worked at three days a week. She was enjoying taking photos that did not have dead bodies in them.

Tony leant over and kissed Ziva, his hand going down to the small swell of her stomach. At almost fourteen weeks pregnant, Ziva was starting to show. She was exhausted. They say the first trimester is tiring, and boy were they right. Ziva had even given up her 5am runs in exchange for a couple more hours of sleep. Apart from some morning sickness and nausea just after they discovered she was pregnant, Ziva's pregnancy was going smoothly.

'You know, the last time I was in Maui I was with my father' Tony said. 'This trip is definitely better.'

'What happened?' asked Ziva, slightly nervous what Tony's answer would be.

'He left me with the nanny to go back to the mainland to close a deal with a wealthy widow. Divorcee. No, widow. I forget which one. I was ten.' Ziva smiled appreciatively. 'Thirty years later I am back with my beautiful girlfriend.'

'Your beautiful pregnant girlfriend who is currently craving a large bowl of gelato from the café' Ziva corrected him.'

'More gelato?' There was a café at the hotel they were staying at that sold gelato by the size of bowl. Ziva had managed to devour at least two large bowls a day since they had arrived. They had only been they two full days.

'Tony I am currently growing a human, who has half your DNA. I want gelato. Chocolate and raspberry gelato.' She leant forward and kissed him. Tony sighed, resigning himself to getting more gelato for his beautiful, pregnant girlfriend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Senior rang the doorbell to Tony's apartment. He had received a cryptic email from his son just before Christmas. Something about selling his apartment and wanted to have dinner as soon as Senior got back from his European trip. The door opened and Senior stepped in.

'Junior, how are you?'

'I'm good, Dad.'

'How was Maui?'

'Maui was good, great even.'

'You should have come to Paris. It's a beautiful city, especially at Christmas.'

'I couldn't Dad. I wasn't alone in Maui.' A coy smile grew on Senior's face. He was intrigued as he followed Tony into the kitchen.

'Ziva,' cried out Senior when he saw her. 'How are you?'

'I am good, thanks' she replied, hugging him.

'Were you the one who kept Junior company in Maui?' both Ziva and Tony laughed slightly but Senior noticed the look between the two of them. 'Wait, are you two together now?' Ziva nodded her head and smiled. Senior hugged her again.

'About damn time' he said, happily. Tony shook his head in despair.

The time dinged, letting them know that dinner was ready. Twenty minutes later Senior finished eating, scrapping the plate clean. It had been a long time since he had a home cooked meal that good.

'That was delicious, Ziva.'

'You assume that Ziva cooked and I didn't,' said Tony, indignantly. Ziva and Senior looked at Tony sceptically. 'Yeah, I wasn't going to get away with that, was I?'

'No,' said Ziva, shaking her head. Tony laughed.

'So, Dad, there was something else we wanted to tell you.'

'You're getting married' said a hopeful Senior.

'No, Dad. We're not getting married.'

'So, what is it?' asked Senior, curious. Tony looked at Ziva who handed Senior an envelope. He opened it, wondering what on earth was going on. Inside was a card, a sonogram picture with the words 'Baby DiNozzo-David, Summer 2014' written across the top. Senior looked back and forth between Tony and Ziva, gobsmacked.

'Are you pregnant?' he asked quietly. Ziva nodded, smiling.

'Dad, are you OK?' asked Tony. Senior had become quiet. He got up and went over to hug Ziva.

'That is the best news I have heard in a very long time,' he said, voice full of emotion. Senior then hugged Tony. 'How far along are you?' he asked, turning back to Ziva.

'Almost sixteen weeks' replied Ziva, pushing her top back a little to show her growing bump. It had grown since their return from Maui.

'When are you due?'

'End of June.'

'We would have told you sooner, but we wanted to tell you in person' explained Tony.

Senior did not care. His son's girlfriend was pregnant with his grandchild. A grandchild! Senior had never pestered Tony for grandchildren, but Tony knew that Senior hoped for them one day. Tony suspected that his father saw grandchildren as a second chance, to make up for his mistakes with Tony.

All Senior could do was think about Tony's mother, Joy. She had died when he was so young, missing out on so much of his childhood and life. Now, she was missing another big moment. Senior knew in his gut that Joy would have made a fantastic grandmother. There had been times over the past few decades that Senior wondered what his and Tony' lives would have been like had Joy lived, or even if he had another child, with Joy or one of his ex-wives. Senior, like Tony had suspected, hoped that a grandchild would be the second chance he most desired.

 **Tony's mother is not named in the show, so I went with Joy DiNozzo. Hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tim sat back down in the chair in the corridor outside the hospital room. He just returned from the bathroom. Delilah had been rushed into surgery forty-five minutes ago. Still no news. His phone kept buzzing. Texts from Tony, Jimmy, Ellie, Gibbs and other colleagues. Abby had rung. Twice. Tim loved his friends and was thankful that they were there and wanted to support him. But he found it annoying when they were constantly checking in. He had told them that he would tell them any news when he had some.

The phone buzzed again. Assuming that it was Tony or Abby, checking on him again, Tim had every intention of declining the call. However, caller ID read Ziva. Tim hesitated a moment before answering.

'Hello?'

'Hello Tim.'

'Hi Ziva.'

'How are you?'

'I'm alright.'

'Tony said Delilah is in surgery, yes?'

'Yeah Forty-five, no fifty minutes ago. Still no update.'

'Are her family there yet?'

'No. Her parents are trying to get a flight but it's proving difficult. A lot of flights to DC have been cancelled.'

'I suppose that makes sense.'

'Yeah, I suppose.' Tim wasn't really interested in having a conversation.

'Anything you need? Food? Company? I can come and sit with you.'

'No, I'm alright Ziva. You should stay inside, given that –` Tim finished his sentence abruptly.

'Given that I am pregnant? You should like Tony. And Gibbs.' Tim let out a small chuckle.

'Honestly, Ziva, I will be alright. I just need news about Delilah and I'm afraid you can't give me that.' He sounded dejected.

'You will let us know when there is news, yes?'

'Yes, I will Ziva.'

'OK. Bye Time.

'Bye Ziva.' Tim had every intention of declining the call when his phone buzzed, but after seeing Ziva's name on the caller ID, Tim knew that she would understand. During one long stake out years ago, Ziva had told him how she waited in the hospital for news about her mother, and only three years later, waiting for news about her sister. Tim remembered how Ziva had helped Gibbs remember when he came out of his come, how she waited for news about Rivkin. He knew that she would understand.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony walked into an apartment that was full of the smells of cooking. Noises from the kitchen told hm that Ziva was busing away.

'What's going on?' he asked, giving her a light kiss on the cheek. 'Pregnancy cravings?' Ziva gave him a look.

'No. It is food for Tim. I am making him meals for the next few days.'

'Days or months?

'Very funny.' Ziva put down the spoon she was holding. 'I just felt a little lost. When I was an agent, I would be helping the team find whoever was responsible.

'McGee will appreciate the food.'

'I know.' Ziva turned to look at Tony. 'What are you doing here?'

'A brief reprieve. Shower, clean clothes, hopefully some decent food, it there's any to spare.' Tony reached over to a casserole that was sitting on the table. Ziva slapped his hand away.

'That is for Tim.'

'McGee will appreciate anything Zi, but don't you think you've gone a bit overboard.' The small dining table was covered in dishes filled with cooked food. Ziva looked pensive.

'I know what it is like, to have to split you time between your normal life and life at the hospital. Delilah will be in hospital for a while, and then she will have a lot of rehab. Tim will be at her side any time he can spare. I know him. You and Gibbs are searching for Parsa. This is how I am helping Tim. One less thing he has to think about.' Tony smiled, weakly. He remembered vaguely casserole dish after casserole dish being dropped off when his mother was ill, and again after the died. Ziva was right, it would help.

Tony had a quick shower and changed. It felt nice wearing clean clothes. He put on his coat and picked up his backpack, ready to leave. Ziva walked over to him, holding a casserole dish.

'Here, take this with you.'

'What is it?'

'Vegetarian lasagne. Stick it next to the microwave in the break room. People can help themselves when they get hungry.' Tony smiled, warmly this time. Over the decade that he had know Ziva, there had been times where her kindness and compassion were drowned out by the Mossad in her. Since she had left NCIS, he had seen just how kind Ziva could be. Working at the women's shelter twice a week, and then working at the NGO that helped vulnerable children and adults three times a week, seemed to have amplified Ziva's ability to empathise with others. She also knew what it was like to work Gibbs' hours, especially after a terrorist attack. Harper Dearing came to mind.

Tony bent down and kissed Ziva.

'I love you' he whispered. 'Both of you.' Ziva smiled.

'We love you too.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony stood up from his desk and walked over to the break room. He had been staring at his computer screen for too long. Coffee was needed. They had caught Bashir Malik, but Parsa was still at large, trying to get out of the country. Tony was in need of a quick break before going back to it. He was pouring coffee when fellow agent Sam Abbot walked in.

'Any idea who brought this in?' he asked, pointing to the lasagne. Sam was a tall African-American man in his thirties with a deep voice. He currently sat on the far side of the partition behind Gibbs.

'Yeah, I did. Courtesy of Ziva.' Sam picked up a plate and spooned some lasagne onto it. He took a mouthful.

'Tell her thanks. I was starving and didn't fancy going to the vending machine again.'

'Will do' replied Tony as Sam went back to his desk. Tony smiled to himself, proud of Ziva. Still able to help people. Without carrying a gun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tim answered the door. He wondered who it would be. Ziva was standing on the other side of the threshold, a large cooler bag at her feet.

'Hi Tim' she said, smiling kindly. 'How are you?' They hugged, tightly.

'I'm alright' replied Tim. Ziva walked into his apartment and over to the kitchen.

'How is Delilah?' Tim didn't say anything. 'Tony told me she's paralyzed.' Tim nodded. 'How did she take the news?'

'As well as can be expected. I don't think its sunk in. For any of us.' He sniffed, trying to hide that fact that he could feel tears well up. The life that Tim had allowed himself to start to picture with Delilah had completely changed, gone down a different path, one that neither of them knew how to navigate. 'What's in the cooler bag?' Tim pointed to the bag at Ziva's feet. She picked it up and handed it to him.

'Food. Meals for the next few days. I figured that you will either be at NCIS or with Delilah. Thought it might help.' Tim smiled, grateful for the gesture. The idea of grocery shopping and cooking dinner seemed so normal and simple.

'Thank you Ziva.'

'Please call if you need anything. I mean it Tim. Anything.' Ziva walked over and gave her friend a hug. She considered Tim more of a brother than anything else. Their history wasn't quite so dramatic has her history with Tony, but she had still known Tim for almost a decade. His friendship was very important to her.

'I have to go' Ziva said, pulling out of the hug. 'Please keep us in the loop.'

'I will do Ziva. And thank you for the food. It will make a difference.' Ziva made her way to the door, Tim following. As he closed the door to his apartment, he was unbelievably grateful to have someone like Ziva David in his life.

 **I know from experience how something as simple as a casserole can help.**

 **Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Ziva leant against the door frame to the tiny box room in her apartment. They had finally managed to get it empty enough to be able to paint it. Up until recently is had a flower pattern wall paper. Not exactly to Ziva's style but the room was only ever used for storage. Since Tony had moved in, it contained mainly his things. They had spent the past week sorting out the whole apartment, trying to amalgamate his DVD collection with her book collection. Once getting permission from the landlord, the flowery wall paper was gone, and Tony had started painting the walls a very light grey colour. He put down the paint brush and walked over to Ziva, so they were face to face.

'You ready for tomorrow?' he asked.

'Yes. You?' Tony nodded. Tomorrow was going to be an important day. Their 20-week scan. This was the scan where they could find out the gender of their baby. It was also the half way point of Ziva's pregnancy. Only 20 weeks left. The baby was due at the end of June. Before Christmas, June felt like a million miles away. Now that it was the beginning of February, it felt like to both Tony and Ziva, that June as next week.

'We have not decided if we are going to find out' said Ziva quietly. Tony was quiet for a moment.

'I don't mind if we find out or not.'

'Really. I thought you would want to know. Be prepared as much as possible.'

'Yeah, I suppose, but how prepared can you actually be? If it's a boy, I'll worry that I'll repeat my relationship with Senior. If it's a girl, I'll just worry about having a girl. I don't have a sister, or any female cousins I'm particularly close with.'

'What about Abby?' Tony laughed. Ziva was surprised, but appreciated his honesty. They had built the foundations of their relationship and family on sheer honesty. Ziva had assumed that Tony would want to prepare as much as possible. Not that long ago, Tony was the man afraid of children.

'Do not forget that you have me. I had a brother and sister. I know what it is like' she said, reassuringly. Tony tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ziva's ear. He knew how difficult it was for to talk about Tali and Ari. Especially talk about Ari with him.

'Honesty Zi, I don't care if our little bean is a boy or a girl.' He put his hand on Ziva's bump. 'Just as long as it's healthy and safe. That's all that matters.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abby came running into the bullpen and over to Tony's desk.

'Well?' she asked, her hand held out, clearly demanding something.

'Well what?' Tony asked in response. He had just stepped off the elevator, coming bac from his and Ziva's appointment.

'Well, do you have new scans?' Tony smiled and reached into his bag, pulling out an envelope. He handed it to Abby.

'I'm not sure what you'll be able to see Abby.' Abby waved a hand at Tony, silencing him. Ellie and Tim came over, curious to see the new scans.

'Did you find out the gender? Tony turned to see Gibbs standing behind him, coffee cup in hand.

'No, we didn't. Decided to wait.'

'Why?' asked Tim. 'I though you'd want to be prepared as much as possible.'

'Nah. Ziva and I talked about it last night. We decided it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl.'

'Just as long as it's healthy, right?' chipped in Ellie. Tony nodded. Tim was taken a back a bit. Where was the immature, frat boy Tony DiNozzo he had worked with for the past decade?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'We're going to have to start thinking of names' said Tony, as he looked through the sonogram pictures from their appointment. Their midwife had printed off about fifty, for some reason. Tony knew his dad would want some. His and Senior's communication had improved a little bit since they had told him about the baby.

Ziva as in the kitchen. It was her turn to cook, Tony's turn to wash up. They were both home, one of the rare days where Tony finished at a normal time, and were about to have dinner. Ziva put down two plates on the table and sat next to Tony.

'Any ideas?' she asked.

'Only that we do not name it Anthony if it's a boy.' Ziva laughed.

'You do not want to carry on the family tradition, yes? No Anthony D DiNozzo III?'

'No.' Tony paused. 'I'd always thought I might consider my mother's name.'

'Joy?'

'Yeah, but Joy DiNozzo doesn't feel right. That was my mother's name. Sounds a bit dated as well. What about you?'

'I did not have my children's names picked out by the time I was a teenager.'

'You must have ideas, Zi. I've been thinking about it since you told me you're pregnant.' Tony shovelled some food into his mouth, marvelling at what a talented cook his girlfriend was.

'I was thinking perhaps Tali.' Tony looked at Ziva. She had a sad and pensive look on her face. Yet, she was also peaceful, remembering happy memories of her sister, as opposed to bad ones. Ones that were filled with music and laughter, instead of hospital smells and beeping machines.

'Tali.' Tony mulled it over. It sounded sweet and innocent. Ziva obviously liked it.

'Tali DiNozzo' said Ziva.

'Surely DiNozzo-David?'

'No. DiNozzo. I do not wish to burden our children with the David family legacy. I shall be the last David. Anyway, Tali David is my sister, not my daughter.

'We don't know if it's a girl. We need a boy's name as well. Somehow he may not forgive us if we name him Tali.' Ziva laughed out loud. Tony missed her laugh. There were times it disappeared. Ziva smiled a lot more since resigning from NCIS, but sometimes her laugh disappeared altogether, and Tony could see a fake smile on Ziva. He hoped that when the baby arrived, it would bring it out more often.

'Any ideas for a boy?' asked Ziva. 'Except Anthony of course.' Tony paused.

'I can't think of any. Perhaps we should have a code name for the baby. Until he or she comes.

'As opposed to calling it, it?'

'Yeah.' They sat in silence, thinking about names. They had pretty much decided on a girl's name. it seemed so obvious to Tony, now that he thought of it. The boy's name was proving tricky though. It would require some serious researching.

'What was it you said yesterday? About it being healthy and safe?'

'Our little bean' recalled Tony. Ziva caught his eye and smiled.

'What about calling Bean, until it arrives of course?' Tony leant over and kissed Ziva, his had reaching out towards her bump.

'Hello Bean' he said, smiling.

 **Given I'm attempting to follow canon, the name shouldn't be a surprise.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews, likes, favourites and follows, especially on the last chapter. It means a lot.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Ziva pushed the door to the bathroom of the NGO she worked at and went to the sinks. She stood there, staring into the mirror. Her hand stroking her bump, a scared look on her face. Tears were forming in her eyes. Something felt weird. Something felt wrong. It didn't feel right. The door to the bathroom opened again and a plump woman with grey hair walked in.

'Ziva's what's the matter?' she asked gently. Ziva turned to the older woman.

'Something does not feel right. It feels wrong, Angela.'

'What doesn't feel right?'

'The baby' whispered Ziva, so quietly that Angela barely heard. 'I started to relax. Everything was going so well.'

Angela extended a hand out towards Ziva's bump. She moved it around, trying to figure out what Ziva was so worried about. Her hand stopped moving, scaring Ziva more.

'What is it?' Ziva asked. Angela smiled.

'Nothing's wrong Ziva.' Ziva looked confused. 'Your baby is moving.'

'Are you sure?' Angela nodded, laughing slightly.

'Ziva, I have five children and three grandchildren. I know what a moving baby feels like.' Ziva clapped a hand to her mouth.

'I feel so silly.'

'Don't. You are not the first expectant mother to not know what it feels like. Come on, let's get a cup of tea.'

They sat down in the little break room down the hall from their office, mugs of tea in their hands. Angela was telling Ziva about her first pregnancy, how excited she was, but also how scared and nervous. Ziva enjoyed having another woman to talk to, especially one who had already gone through it, and one who appeared to have similar thoughts to what Ziva was thinking; excited, but scared.

Ziva hadn't really been able to talk to other women about being pregnant. She and Tony were starting to research birthing plans, but with the exception of Callie, none of Ziva's friends had experienced being pregnant. And whilst Ziva loved Callie, and was thankful that she had her friend, Callie's pregnant appeared different to Ziva's. Callie was a natural at being a mother, thrived at it. Ziva had wondered over the past five months if she would be as good as Callie, as natural at motherhood as her friend.

'What about your mother?' Angela asked when Ziva told her this.

'She's dead.'

'Oh, my dear. I'm sorry. When did she die?'

'I was seventeen. Drunk driver not paying attention.' Angela looked sympathetic and pulled Ziva into a hug. Ziva moved her hand to her bump.

'Baby moving again?' Ziva nodded.

'I should tell Tony in person.' Ziva looked at the clock. Another ninety minutes until lunch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The elevator dinged and Ziva stepped off into the very familiar orange walled room. The last time she had been in the squad room was when she collected her belongings on her very last day. That was roughly six months ago. It felt strange to be back. So much had changed. She had changed, and not just physically. Ziva had half expected the squad room to be completely different, except it was identical to the day she had left. Almost identical. There was a young blonde woman sitting on her old desk.

'Hi Ellie.'

'Ziva!' Ellie jumped off the desk, the pack of cheesy puffs she was eating fell to the floor. 'What are you doing here? Is everything OK?'

'Everything is fine. I came to see Tony.'

'He's just nipped down to see Abby. Should be back soon.'

'Ok.' The two women stood in silence. A couple of people walked past, realising that Ziva was in the building. She imagined there would be a lot of gossip happening in the next few hours. The guards in the entryway were probably already gossiping about her and Tony's relationship, and the fact that Ellie had recently transferred from NSA analyst to full time NCIS federal agent.

Ellie and Ziva had met before, briefly. Ziva and Tony were visiting Delilah in the hospital when Ellie arrived. It was only a quick hello, nice to meet between them. Whilst it might not have been the best place for the two of them to meet, it wasn't that bad. Ellie seemed to be in awe of Ziva, probably not helped by the numerous stories told to Ellie by the rest of the team. Ziva recognised parts of herself in Ellie; young, keen and eager to please.

Tony walked into the bullpen and saw Ziva.

'What are you doing here? Is everything OK?' He was surprised to see her.

'Do you have a minute?' Tony turned to Gibbs who was behind him.

'Boss?' Gibbs nodded and gave Ziva a quick kiss on the cheek.

Tony and Ziva got into the elevator. Before it moved anywhere though, Ziva flicked the emergency stop switch and the elevator stopped.

'Zi, what's going on?' asked Tony, a little nervous.

'Give me your hand.'

'Zi?'

'Trust me Tony.' Tony gave Ziva his hand, who placed it along one side of her bump. She watched as a smiled grew on Tony's face.

'Is that what I think it is?'

'What do you think it is?'

'That's our baby moving.' The smile on his face kept growing. Ziva was smiling now too. Tony moved his other hand to the bump, wanting to feel more. 'It's amazing' he whispered, amazed that he could feel their baby moving.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony put down the paintbrush and stepped back to admire his handiwork. The tiny box room now had a new coat of paint and was looking a lot better now that the flower wall paper was gone.

'Nice work.' Tony turned to see Ziva standing in the doorway.

'I'm glad you like it. My exhibition at the Guggenheim opens next week.' Ziva laughed.

'We are going to have to start looking for furniture. Bean is going to need somewhere to sleep.'

'Not to mention clothes, changing table, stroller and toys.'

'Plus, anything I might need to help me feed it.'

'You decided to nurse?' Ziva nodded. She looked around the tiny room.

'Tony, how are we going to manage everything?'

'What do you mean?'

'How are we going to manage a baby and our jobs? How are we going manage living in this tiny apartment with a baby? How are we going to manage to fit furniture into this room?' Ziva was flustered, and started pacing back and forth. Tony went over to her and held her hands.

'Zi, everything is going to be fine.'

'How do that?'

'I just do. I know it in my gut and we both know to trust our guts. Everything will be fine because this is what we want. Bean might have been a surprise.' Ziva looked at him. 'OK, big surprise. But that doesn't matter.' Tony put his hand on Ziva's bump. 'It might be cramped for a bit, but give it a year or two and we'll be moving to a bigger place.' Ziva looked defeated. She found herself getting tired quicker now.

Bean moved, making Ziva's hand fly down to her bump and Tony smile. He pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

'I love you Zi. More than I can put into words. Trust me. Everything will be fine.' Tony heard Ziva sniff. He pulled back, looking at her. She had been crying. 'What's the matter? Why the tears?'

'It is nothing' said Ziva, sniffing. 'I love you too, and I really need to pee.' She burst into tears and ran to the bathroom, leaving Tony amazed at the emotions a pregnant woman could convey.

 **I've never been pregnant, so I hope it's accurate. I got inspiration from a** ** _Grey's Anatomy_** **scene with Meredith and Bailey for the scene with Angela.**

 **Also, loved** ** _She_** **(16x13). Something I really liked about it is that it was a Ziva episode, not a Tiva one. It was about Ziva and her ability to empathise.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, likes, favourites**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I think this feels a little sober compared to previous chapters.**

Tony walked up to the Adam's House Hotel and towards the woman by the taxi.

'Oh my God, Tony DiNozzo,' said Taylor, surprised to see her old childhood friend.

'Last time I saw you, you had a face full of braces and were playing with a cabbage patch kid.'

'Yeah, and now I'm having one of my own.' Taylor rubbed her stomach. Tony grinned.

'Yes. Me too.' Taylor laughed. Senior had not stopped talking about how Tony's girlfriend, Ziva, was pregnant.

'So, what do you think about or parents together?' Taylor asked.

'I think it's weird.' Taylor nodded in agreement.

'Me too. But then I saw them together, and it's real and sweet. They're in love.'

Senior came out of the hotel and Taylor went inside to chase up her mother. Father and son made up.

'So, here's what I'm thinking. Ziva's on her way. Why don't you jump on a later plane and we all go out and have a little family dinner?' Senior pulled Tony into a hug, just as Ziva joined them.

'Ziva, you look beautiful' said Senior, happily pulling her into a hug too. 'How are you?'

'I'm good' she said, rubbing her hand over her stomach. 'The baby's started moving.' Senior's face lit up. He loved hearing news about his future grandchild. He and Tony had been emailing on a more regular basis over the past few months and Senior always wanted news about Ziva and the baby. It had been a sore point, however, when Senior announced his engagement. Tony did not know the identity of his future step-mother, but was annoyed at the fact that Senior had not mentioned it earlier. They appeared to have made progress with matters of communication.

Ziva reached into her bag and found the envelope that contained the scans from their appointment a couple of weeks ago. Senior flicked through them, the DiNozzo grin across his face.

Taylor and Linda soon came out of the hotel, and they five of them made their way to the restaurant. Ziva and Taylor quickly fell into a conversation about pregnancy. Taylor was about five weeks ahead of Ziva who was enjoying having yet another woman to talk to. The two women compared notes on everything, Taylor giving Ziva a clue about the new few weeks of her pregnancy. Linda even joined in, talking about her own experiences, leaving Senior and to their own devices.

Ziva enjoyed having other women to talk to about pregnancy. Angela at work had become a wonderful source of information, happy to share and talk. Ziva had been afraid of asking too many questions, especially ones she thought to be silly, but Angela didn't seem to mind. Callie was also another source of information, and Ziva had started to meet other new or expectant mothers. She had quickly realised that it was not about having only one or two women to talk to, but many, as pregnancy was different for every single woman she had met.

The dinner had been a little strange for Senior. Family dinners in the past usually resulted in him and Tony getting quick bite to eat before Senior flew back to New York. Having his fiancée, his future step-daughter, his son and son's girlfriend (who better become his daughter-in-law before he died), talk about the next generation of Turner's and DiNozzo's made Senior's heart soar.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony was very quiet on the drive home from the restaurant. The IG investigation had cleared Tony of any wrongdoing, and he and Senior had made up earlier that day, followed by a lovely family dinner. Ziva could see thoughts running through his head.

'Are you alright, Tony?' He nodded.

'Yes. I'm fine.'

'Are you sure? You seem very quiet.'

'I was just thinking.'

'Well, that is dangerous.' Tony chuckled and smiled at Ziva. 'What were you thinking about?'

'Dinner.'

'Seriously Tony. We just ate a two-course dinner at a lovely restaurant, and you want more food. I thought I was the one who was eating for two, not you.' Tony laughed.

'I wasn't thinking about more food. I was thinking about the dinner we just had.'

'Oh. Sorry. What about it?'

'Just occurred to me that I don't think Senior and I have ever had a meal like it. Yeah, we've had meals with family, especially when mom was alive, but not like today.' Ziva pulled into a parking space at the building. 'You know, most of my memories of my mother is her in hospital. Dad and I would visit her, but within minutes he had gone, and it was just the two of us.'

'Maybe they planned it like that.' Tony looked a tad confused. 'Maybe your mother just wanted to spend some time with her son' continued Ziva. Tony smiled, weakly.

'There are times Zi, where I'm scared.'

'Scared of what?' It wasn't that long ago when Ziva had been voicing her own concerns of parenthood.

'Leaving you, and Bean. Not dying in the field' he added quickly. 'I haven't been scared about that for years, but I don't want our child's lasting memories of me, to be lying in a hospital bed, dying.' Ziva smiled kindly and reached for Tony's hand, interlacing their fingers.

'They will not be Tony.' Tony looked sad and pensive. He rarely talked about his mother. There were times where he questioned the validity of his memories, wondering if he had made them up. Ziva pulled his hand over to her bump and placed it along the side where she could feel Bean move the most. Tony's weak smile grew into a happy one. He loved being able to feel his child move. The other day he had been casually singing when Ziva grabbed his hand. Bean was moving a lot. Tony carried on singing, joking that Bean was dancing. Ziva argued that she was sure that the baby wanted Tony to stop making noise.

'I am scared too sometimes Tony. My Ima died because of a drunk driver. It does not mean that I will die the same way.'

'I know. It's just…' Ziva lifted a hand and cupped Tony's cheek.

'Everything will be alright Tony.' Tony smiled again at her saying that, also remembering the other week, where Ziva was the one concerned.

'Because we have each other.'

'Always.' They leaned in and hugged. They stayed there for some time. 'Uh, Tony?'

'Yeah?'

'I need to pee.' Tony released Ziva from the hug, and watched Ziva dash (as quickly as she could) inside. He felt better now that he had told Ziva how he felt. It had been playing on his mind for some time, but given that Ziva was the one who was pregnant, not him, Tony felt that her needs, and the baby's needs came first. Tony climbed out of the car, grabbing his and Ziva's belongings. Walking up to their apartment, Tony's mind wandered to the tiny velvet black box he had hidden away in his old apartment.

 **Hope you like it. I have written the next chapter which will be up in a couple of days.**

 **Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Here it is as promised.**

Tony stood up and looked at his handywork. The bathroom in his old apartment was now spotless after having to accommodate Manheim Gold and his impromptu party. Tony had scrubbed for forty-five minutes to make sure no trace of the musician's party could be found.

'Tony!' called out Ziva.

'In here.' Ziva walked in with a tray of two coffee cups. She handed one over to Tony.

'All done?' she asked. Tony nodded. They were making final preparations for renting out Tony's apartment. The original plan was to sell Tony's apartment but they changed their minds and decided to rent it out, at least for a year. Tony still had some of his mortgage to pay off so they decided to use the rent to pay it off. After a year, they would decide whether to sell or continue to rent it out. Apart from a handful of things that Tony still kept at his old apartment, everything had been ready for the go-ahead. Until Manheim Gold's party.

Tony had come over to clean and get the place ready (again) before any new tenant moved in. Ziva had offered to help, but Tony insisted that she was not to do anything. He was starting to become over protective of Ziva in her current condition. He had taken over carrying shopping bags to reaching for a book she wanted. All things that Ziva was still perfectly able to do. At first, Ziva found it sweet that Tony was being so protective. Now, however, she was starting to find it highly annoying.

Ziva walked over to the built-in dresser. There was no furniture in the entire apartment. A cardboard box sat on it. Ziva peered in. It contained mainly odd items. Last few things that Tony had found in the corners of draw, or the handful of things that Tony hadn't moved to Ziva's. She flicked through its contents and pulled out a piece of paper. On one side it said 'I Will'. On the other it said 'We Will'. Ziva smiled, thinking of memories that it brought up. Happy ones of her return.

Ziva looked back in the box. Something caught her eye. A small black box. She picked it up and turned to look at Tony.

'Is this what I think it is?'

'Depends. What do you think it is?

'Tony!'

'Ziva!'

'Be serious.'

'Why don't you open it and find out?' Ziva did was he suggested. Inside was a ring. A thin gold band, with a single diamond set in the middle.

'It was my mothers' explained Tony quietly. 'Dad gave it to me years ago. Wanted to make sure it didn't get lost.'

'Why keep it here?' Tony took the little box from Ziva and examined the ring.

'I didn't want you to find it and think I was going to propose.' Ziva looked confused. 'Seven months ago, Zi, it was just the two of us, properly starting with this relationship. And then we found out you were pregnant and we had a third person to consider. And you had just left NCIS. So much had changed so quickly. I did not want you to think I was asking simply because you are pregnant.' Tony stroked Ziva's cheek.

'This is your ring, Zi. It always will be' he said quietly, showing her the ring again. 'I have every intention to asking you to marry me. I was just waiting until we were under slightly less pressure.'

Ziva did not know what to say. She looked back down at the list and her mind wandered back to the night they had written it.

It had been their reunion, at Ziva's apartment, when she returned from Israel back in September. After being debriefed at NCIS, Ziva had gone back to her apartment, Tony arriving a few hours later. They had made love (several times), and were lying on her bed, wrapped up in each other's arms, neither of them wanting to leave. Tony kept whispering endearments in her ear; Italian, Hebrew and English.

'I will always love you Zi.' That gave Ziva an idea. She climbed off the bed and went to get something from the other room. She returned with a piece of paper and pen. She handed the list to Tony.

'Your 'I will' list' he said. She nodded, and then held out the pen.

'Let's write our own list' she suggested plainly. Tony grinned, took the pen and started to write at the top of the page 'We Will'. They took it in turns until the page was full. Some were for only one of them: Ziva promised not to compare movies and books. Tony promised to always tells bad jokes.

Most of them, however, were genuine and from the heart. And for both of them: we will always have each other's backs; we will always be honest; we will always love each other unconditionally.

Back in the present, Ziva looked at the ring in the small black box, and then back at the man she loved so much. Tony, ever the gentleman, did not want to pile too much onto their relationship, for fear that it would break. The baby had been a shock, and they had taken their time to get their heads around the idea of being parents.

But as far as Ziva was concerned, she considered them married. They had committed themselves to each other. They may not have signed any legal paperwork, but they lived together as husband and wife. The list had been their vows.

The baby started moving. Ziva started stroking her bump. Tony noticed.

'Is Bean moving?' she nodded, and Tony's hand joined hers. They stared at each other, feeling their baby move. Tony leant forward and caught Ziva's lips in a searing kiss.

And with true loves kiss, the curse was broken, and the evil villain finally defeated.

Tony took the box from Ziva and knelt down on one knee.

'Ziva David, will you marry me?'

'Yes.'

 **Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews. The next chapter should be up in a couple of days.**

 **Hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Abby picked up her buzzing phone. Ziva had sent her a photo. Abby opened it and looked a little confused. Ziva had sent her a selfie. Very unlike her. However, Abby looked closer at the photo. Ziva's hand was posed, with, wait for it… a ring on her finger! Abby squealed and dialled Tim's number.

'Hi Abby.' Abby could hear the defeated tone in Tim's voice.

'You own me $20.'

'I know Abby. I got the photo too.'

'They're getting married' cheered Abby. Tim laughed.

'Finally!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Senior hung the phone, after speaking to Tony. Tony had proposed to Ziva who had accepted. Senior was over the moon at the news.

'Linda' he called out. His fiancée walked into the room.

'Yes dear?'

'You owe me $10.'

'Why?'

'Junior proposed. They're getting married!' he said, gleefully. 'Finally!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ducky let himself into Gibbs house, an expensive bottle of Bourbon in his hand. He made his way down to the basement, where, as per usual, Gibbs was sanding his latest carpentry project. Ducky placed the bottle on the table.

'What's that for, Duck?'

'I make sure to pay my debts.' Gibbs looked confused. Ducky pulled out his phone and handed it to Gibbs. A picture of Ziva, showing off a ring on her hand. 'Anthony proposed. Before the baby's born.' He pushed the Bourbon towards Gibbs who picked it up. The bet had been to see when Tony propose; before or after the baby's birth. Ducky was sure that Tony would pop the question after the birth. Gibbs didn't agree. He was glad he won. Otherwise he would have had to brew a pot of tea of Ducky in the correct manner. Something Gibbs knew he would no get right. At least not according to Ducky's standards.

Gibbs reached over and grabbed two glasses. The two men raised their glasses in a toast to Tony, Ziva and their little baby, happy they were not drinking tea.

'He did it then' said Gibbs, quietly after a sip.

'Finally,' added Ducky.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'OK Ziva, let me make sure I've got everything down' said Tony in slight despair. 'You've ordered an extra-large cheese pizza from Giannini's and you want me to pick up a few extra things.'

'Yes' confirmed Ziva over the phone. 'For the toppings.'

'Anchovies, gherkins, picked eggs, tuna and hummus.'

'Yes.'

'Are you sure, Zi? By the time I got home from the store the other day, you'd changed your mind.'

'I am sure Tony. See you later.' With that she hung up.

'Pregnancy cravings?' asked Special Agent Dwayne Pride. He was up from New Orleans, investigating the death of his and Gibbs' former mentor, Dan McLane. Tony nodded. 'I remember when Linda was pregnant with Laurel, she craved broccoli. Put it in and on everything.'

'That doesn't sound too bad' said Tony.

'Not with strawberry jelly.' Tony laughed.

'Jackie craved peach pie,' said Director Vance. He had appeared in the bullpen on his way home. 'With both Kayla and Jared. I swear I must have driven four hundred miles hunting for peach pie.'

'Diane was obsessed with blueberry pancakes. All day, every day for months.' Everyone turned to look at Gibbs who paused for a moment.

'Steak. Well done.' The four men burst out laughing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony loved his fiancée. He really did. To Tony, Ziva was the most beautiful and the sexiest woman in the world. He told several times a week if not daily. And especially when they made love.

But watching her add anchovies, gherkins, tuna and hummus to the best pizza one could find in the Metro area, whilst also snacking on pickled eggs and drinking jasmine tea, made Tony question things. Mainly about Ziva's toothpaste and wondering if he needed to upgrade it to super-strength.

Ziva took a sip of her tea and glanced at Tony. He smiled at her, though he knew she saw right through it.

'What?' she asked, pointedly.

'Nothing' Tony said, far too quickly. Ziva glared at him. Tony smiled to himself as Ziva went back to her pizza and pickled eggs. He liked seeing the old Ziva every now and then. She may not threaten him with paperclips anymore, but Tony knew not to annoy Ziva. Especially as she was pregnant.

Ziva finished the last pickled egg and her tea. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

'Tony' called Ziva. 'Did you pick up the ice cream?'

'Uh…' Ziva walked back into the lounge.

'I am going to take that as a no.'

'Sorry Zi. I didn't.' Ziva walked over to the shelf by the front door. She picked up Tony's wallet and car keys, and handed them to him.

'Chocolate ice cream please.' Tony stood up, taking the wallet and keys. He kissed the top of Ziva's head and made his way out the door.

'And do not forget the pickled eggs' he heard he call. Tony chuckled to himself. Tony loved his fiancée. He really did. If he had the choice of between going back to his old life of take out and beer in front of the TV on his own, or buying pickled eggs for his pregnant fiancée, he'd take the pickled eggs any day.

 **I have never been pregnant so research pregnancy cravings.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

 **I hope you get a sense of what I was trying to write. I hope it doesn't sound too condescending.**

Delilah rolled her chair over to the bed, clothes on her lap, music wafting in the background. She placed them on the bed, next to Ziva. When Delilah had taken the job in Dubai, Ziva offered to help her get ready for life in the middle east. Whilst the UAE had become more relaxed when it came to westerners, it was still a very conservative country.

'Thanks for helping Ziva' said Delilah.

'That's alright. It was nice to get out of the apartment. Tony was starting to get frustrated with the instructions.'

'Assembling furniture?' Ziva nodded and Delilah laughed.

In the four months since New Year, both women had big changes in their lives. They also had to update their wardrobe. Ziva eventually gave in and bought some maternity clothes after an emotional outburst when she couldn't find anything to wear for a date with Tony. After the bombing, Delilah had to add clothes with less fabric, to avoid it getting caught in the wheels of her chair. She found it easier to wear two pieces, rather than one. Also, not all her clothes were going to be appropriate for Dubai. Short skirts and winter jackets were going to be obsolete.

Bean started moving and Ziva stroked her bump, shushing it quietly.

'Is the baby moving?' asked Delilah, curious. Ziva nodded. 'Can I feel?' she asked tentatively. Ziva nodded again, and reached out for Delilah's hand, placing it where there was the most movement. Delilah smiled.

'That's incredible' she said quietly.

'For you maybe.'

'Is it uncomfortable?'

'You have no idea' said a tired Ziva. 'It has started moving more in the last few days. Especially when I'm trying to sleep.'

'It's not long to go is it?'

'Eleven weeks.' Ziva noticed the pensive look on Delilah's face. 'You and Tim thinking of children?'

'Not right now.' For another member of team Gibbs, life had taken a drastic change of direction. Before the bombing of the Conrad Gala, Delilah and Tim had started to imagine a certain future. They had been together almost a year when the bombing happened and they both felt that this relationship could be the one.

And whilst they still felt and believed that, their relationship had changed. Without a doubt. Before the bombing, weddings and babies were being imagined within the next couple of years. Now, Delilah was unsure if she would be able to have children, unsure what the future held for her and Tim. Especially with her moving 7000 miles away.

A knock at the door and Abby and Ellie walked. Ellie was carrying a tray of coffee cups and a bag of pastries and the four women hungrily tucked into them. Ziva and Ellie had gotten to know each other better of the past few weeks due to Abby getting the four of them (herself, Delilah, Ellie and Ziva) together for a girls' night at her place. Ellie and Delilah enjoyed hearing stories from Ziva and Abby about team Gibbs before they knew the team. Ellie, in turn, surprised Ziva with stories of when was a deployed analyst in Pakistan and Afghanistan. Ellie's girl next door/ perfectionist image did not match the image Ziva once had of middle east analysts. At least not the ones she had met.

Delilah had called her friends to help with the packing for her move. She had never been to the middle east and was trying to soak up every little bit of information about living there. Abby had also not been to the middle east, and was enjoying learning about it. There was a lot of brain power between those four women.

Ellie was standing by the wardrobe, pulling out things for Delilah to make a decision on. Ziva was sitting on the bed, eating pastries. Abby and Delilah were busy sorting out the keep and discard piles.

'Um Delilah?' asked Ellie

'Yeah?'

'What's this?' Ellie pulled out a handful of crushed velvet material. It was covered in silver sequins.

'I can't believe I still have that.'

'Prom dress?' asked Abby. Delilah nodded.

'Yeah, it was a 'starry night' theme.'

'Hence the navy blue?' asked Ellie. Delilah nodded again.

'I've still got mine too. Masquerade theme.' Abby looked off into the distance, remembering Prom of Summer '89.

'I think mine's somewhere in my mom's attic.'

'I never went to prom' piped up Ziva. The other women turned to look at her. 'We do not have prom in Israel. At least not when I was in high school.' She paused, also in thought. It was strange how one item of clothing could send four women back in time.

Delilah pulled down her prom dress to have a better look.

'I wonder if it still fits?' she pondered.

'Try it on' suggested Abby. Delilah grinned and wheeled into the bathroom. 'Well?' asked Abby after a few minutes. The door opened and Delilah came out in her prom dress.

'It's a bit tight, but still fits!' she said, amazed. She spun around, showing if off. Ellie was still looking through the wardrobe.

'What's this?' she asked. Ellie had a hand full of multicoloured feathers.

'Oh my God. I remember that. It was a Halloween costume from college.' Abby ran over and pulled it out.

'I have to try this on!' she cried, running into the bathroom.

'Why?' asked Ziva. Halloween was not as big in Israel and it was in the US. After a decade, Ziva still struggled to understand the obsession of the holiday.

'It's Abby. She loves anything with Halloween' said Ellie. Moments later, Abby came out of the bathroom wearing a strapless, multicoloured feather dress.

'Were you a parrot by any chance?' asked Ellie. Delilah nodded.

'It's a bit tight, but it fits.' Abby wriggled in the dress

'Never took you for a neon kind of girl Dee' said Ziva, joining Ellie by the wardrobe. She had pulled out an assortment of neon coloured items; a neon orange net skirt, a pink sequin top and neon blue leg warmers. Delilah laugher.

'Friends bachelorette party couple of years ago. I'd forgotten about those things. Don't think I'll need them in Dubai.' The women laughed. Abby took the clothes from Ziva and handed them to Ellie.

'Your turn'

'Abby, no, I'm fine. Ziva can wear them.'

'They will not fit me Ellie. Not with Bean here.' Ziva stroke her bump. Abby and Delilah looked at Ellie as if to say 'we did it, so can you.' Ellie sighed, took the clothes from Abby and changed into the skirt, top and leg warmers.

'Hang on. I brought my camera with me.' Ziva took the camera out of her bag. Looking through the viewfinder, she grinned at the sight of her three friends, looking a little ridiculous in the outfits they were wearing. Well, Ellie and Abby looked silly. Delilah looked rather classy in her old prom dress.

'Ziva, you have to be in the photo too' protested Delilah.

'Really?'

'Yeah' said Abby, Ellie waving her over to them. Ziva smiled, set the self-timer on the camera and joined her friends. Ellie took off the leg warmers and handed them to Ziva. She couldn't reach her legs so Ziva pulled them on her arms.

A couple of days later, Ellie was sitting at her desk in the bullpen when an email pinged through. Opening it, Ellie laughed to herself.

'What's that?' asked Tony

'Nothing' chimed Ellie. She kept giggling though. Tony and Tim went over and stood behind her. Ziva had emailed the photos of the four women, all wearing slightly ridiculous clothes. They had taken more than just the one photo, adding accessories to their outfits and posing in silly positions.

Tony turned to Tim.

'Is it a good thing the four of the are friends? The amount of information they know about the two of us combined can't be good.' Tim just shrugged. He couldn't help but think that apart from looking beautiful, Delilah looked incredibly happy as well.

 **You may have noticed I've been uploading quite frequently at the moment. I'm about one - two chapters ahead. If I've written them, it seems pointless not to upload them. That being said, I can't promise I can keep up like this.**

 **Thank you thank you thank you for the all reads/ favourites/ reviews. It means the world. It really does.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tony walked into the apartment to be greeted by a sight that made him stop in his tracks. Piles of books and DVDs littered the floor, dining table, coffee table and any other surface that could be found.

'Uh, Zi! What's going on?' Ziva came in from the kitchen.

'I thought I would do a bit of organising.'

'Organising or rearranging?' Ziva glared at him. Tony clambered over the piles to kiss his fiancée hello. He walked down the short corridor to their bedroom, only to be greeted by a second sight that made him stop in his tracks again. Their bedroom, and the nursery were covered in opened parcels.

'Uh…' Ziva joined Tony at the door to their bedroom.

'Oh, yes. Sorry. Lots of parcels came today.' Tony shuffled his way over to his side of the bed, a stack of DVDs now placed next to his nightstand.

'I thought we had everything for Bean.'

'We had some things, Tony. I placed a few orders of things a week or two ago, and it just so happens they all arrived today.' Tony took his shoes off and shoved them under the bed. Standing up, something caught his eye. It was a little light pink dress. It had flowers, leaves and little blue birds on it. He picked it up. It looked so small and sweet.

'This is cute' he said.

'Yes. I saw it and could not help myself.' Ziva came over and took it from Tony. Ziva struggled to _not_ picture having a little girl, being able to indulge that side of her. The side that her father worked his best to squash it down, so that she would not seen as weak and vulnerable.

'Zi, we don't know if we're having a girl. It could be a boy.'

'I know. And if it is a boy, then the dress will not get worn straight away. Do not worry, Tony. The dress will get worn one day.' Ziva walked back into the living room. It took Tony a couple of seconds to realise what Ziva had said. Did she mean what he thought she meant? Would three become four one day?

Tony changed and joined Ziva in the living room.

'So, what are you doing in here?' he asked tentatively. It looked like complete chaos.

'I just thought of rearranging things a bit. The new shelves have been put up and we need get this place baby proofed.'

'Who put the shelves up? You didn't do it by yourself Zi?' Tony knew that Ziva was more that qualified to put up shelves by herself, just not when she was seven months pregnant.

'No.' Ziva glared at Tony slightly. 'Sofia from the shelter came over to help. She is working on her contractor's license.' Tony sat down on the sofa.

'I could have done that.'

'I know, but Sofia offered to help and you were busy with the case.' Tony looked at Ziva as to say that the case was no excuse. It had not been a straightforward case; investigating the rape of a female Navy officer, alongside the death of her male colleague. Rape cases were never easy to investigate. But Tony was old enough, and had worked in law enforcement long enough for him to be able to juggle work and life outside it.

It did concern him a little though. When Bean arrived would he run off to work at a moment notice? Would he rush things at work so that he could get home and see his family? What excuses would he tell Bean, to make for missing concerts, sports days and birthdays? He did not want to be Eli David, disappointing his children from day one.

Deep down, Tony knew that it wouldn't happen like that. Ziva knew what it was like to work the crazy hours at NCIS, and they both knew that if Tony did miss a family event, it would not be because of backlogged paperwork.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eventually the books and DVDs were back on the shelves, mostly in their original location, but with space to add a few extra things. Both Ziva and Tony agreed to get ride (donate to a proper home) five DVDs and books each. The new baby stuff that Ziva had purchased was either in the nursery, or stored in their bedroom.

Tony looked around the tiny room they had turned into a nursery. Once upon a time, it only contained cardboard boxes, and anything that didn't have a home elsewhere in the apartment. Now it contained furniture; a crib, a small dresser that doubled up as a changing table, an armchair, mainly for Ziva's used when she would nurse, and a small set of shelves with books and toys. A bassinet sat empty in their bedroom. Now, all the bassinet and nursery required was an occupant. In six weeks, there would be one.

They had also added a bit of decoration. A friend of Tony's, from his men's mental health support group had done some pencil drawing of animals. They had since been mounted on the wall above the crib. Some of the men in the group had children, therefore had already experienced Tony had, and was going to. He enjoyed talking to them, like Ziva enjoyed talking to other mothers. However, unlike Ziva, Tony still had a parent around, even if Senior was unpredictable. There were times Tony was acutely aware of Senior's existence, and it made him feel guilty sometimes.

However, as the grown-ups they were attempting to be, he and Ziva talked about it, Tony voicing concerns about his ability to parent. Ziva told him how much she loved and trusted him, and that they both needed to remember that they were in it together.

Looking around the nursery again, Tony noticed a wooden box that was under the crib. He bent down and pulled it out. It was a plain wooden box, with a brass latch and hinges. Tony opened it. It contained some of their sonogram pictures and a pair of baby booties.

'Zi, what's this?' asked Tony, curious. He walked into the lounge.

'It is a memory box. Callie has one for Arthur. I asked where she got hers from and bought one.'

'Couldn't help yourself?' asked Tony. Ziva nodded.

'When Bean turns eighteen, it could be nice to have a look back at all of this. I am going add the journal I have been writing in after Bean's born, and maybe its first outfit and photos.' Tony smiled. He liked that idea. The memory box that is, not the eighteen-year-old. Fortunately, they had a while before that happened.

'It's a good idea' said Tony. He passed the box to Ziva and disappeared into their bedroom. He came back with a few things in his hand. They sat down on the sofa.

Tony had pulled out some photos; his mother, Ziva's parents on their wedding day, the photo of little Ziva with Tali and Ari, a couple of photos of Tony and Ziva before they got together, team Gibbs, and the piece of paper they had written their 'wills' on.

'You want to put these in here?'

'This box is not just for us. It's for Bean as well. These.' Tony pointed to the photos. 'Are our family history. We made this this the day Bean was conceived, and I want to tell our children about their grandparents.' Ziva looked a little sceptical about that. She was unsure if she wanted their children to know about Eli.

'I do not know if…' Ziva trailed off. Tony knew she found it difficult to talk about Eli and Ari.

'They were family, and you have some happy memories of all five of you together, just as I have some happy memories of my parents.' Tony shifted closer to Ziva, placing an arm around her shoulders and a hand on her bump.

'Bean is going to have a better childhood than the two us, and we have worked hard to get where we are today. Our children should know that life can suck and there are hard times.' Tony held up the photos of his mother and Ziva's parents and siblings. 'But life can also be good and wonderful and family is something you can choose, not just born into.'

Ziva leant her head against Tony's shoulder. He was right. Bean, and any other children they might have should know that life is not always easy, but can be good. Their little, if slightly dysfunctional, family was good. And their children should know how it came to be.

Ziva passed the memory box over to Tony who placed the photos and list into it. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her bump, both feeling Bean move. They were a family, and had been one for sometimes now. And family comes first.

 **I think it's important for children to know that life is not always easy, but it can still be good, especially if you have the right people around you.**

 **Thank for all the reads, favourites and follows.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Abby sat at her desk, staring at Everett Turpin's official Navy photo. He was such a handsome man, and even when Abby knew him as Blue, he was one of the sweetest, kindest people you could find. He was going to miss him.

'Hello Abby.' Abby jumped slightly, startled. Ziva was standing in her lab.

'Ziva!' Abby hugged her friend. 'What are you doing here?'

'Tony called. Told me about Blue. He thought you could do with some cheering up.' Abby laughed, Ziva joining her. Tony knew Abby so well. They were like siblings to each other.

'I'm alright Ziva' said Abby, the cheery tone to her voice sounding fake.

'Really? I know Blue was a friend.' In the eight months of volunteering at the Hope Rises Shelter for women, Ziva had heard of Blue and Dave. Abby sat back down, Ziva sitting next to her desk.

'Yeah, he was, but he's not in pain anymore. Dave will be happy. I can't keep at mine but I'm going to find him a new home. And Emma's going back to her parents, so that'll work out.' Ziva smiled, amazed at how her friend could always see the up side, the silver lining to almost every situation.

'Hope Rises is having a 'blessings bag' packing session tomorrow. I wondered if you might be interested' suggested Ziva. Hope Rises was a homeless shelter for women and children, but only had capacity for 50 temporary beds, and even in May when the weather was warmer, they went quickly. The shelter was able to help occupants late one, with more permanent housing, but when it came to temporary, immediate and safe accommodation, the demand was in short supply.

The blessing bag packs that the shelter packed on a regular basis were nothing new. Lots of organisations and individuals did them regularly. The pack contained toiletries (toothbrush, toothpaste, face wipes, lip balm, hand cream), socks, tissues, feminine hygiene products who needed them, a basic first aid kit and an assortment of snacks. Ziva always enjoyed packing these. They reminded her of the care package that Callie made for her when Ziva returned from Somalia, and how far she had come since then.

Many of the volunteers who helped pack them had experienced homelessness in some way, whether that was sleeping rough on the streets, or hopping from bed to floor to couch. Ziva had also met female veterans from all branches of the military. Ziva sometimes felt guilty that she had received so much help after her own trauma. Working at the shelter, alongside Education Restart, an NGO that helped vulnerable adults acquire the education they had a right to, Ziva felt like she was doing some good. For many years, her main focus was finding the bad guy. Now her main focus was helping those who often got left behind.

Abby looked at the picture of Blue and back at Ziva.

'That sounds like a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva walked into her apartment to find Tony sitting on the sofa. He had been there when she left, almost two hours earlier. It had been a few days since the blessings bag packing session that she and Abby had gone to. Abby really enjoyed herself and her spirits in general seemed to be higher than the last time Ziva had seen her. Abby told her that she got a message from Emma, that she had made it safely back to her parents, and Dave had found a new home in Maryland with a large garden. Abby even signed up to volunteer at Hope Rises. Ziva wondered when on earth Abby would find time in between her job at NCIS and the other two shelters Abby already volunteered at. But that was Abby. Magic hugs and heart as big as the earth.

Tonight, however, Ziva had gone to weekly prenatal yoga class. She thought them silly at first. Yoga was not her thing, but eventually she came to enjoy them.

Ziva sat down next to Tony, discovering that he was on her laptop.

'Have you moved at all since I left?' asked Ziva. Tony jolted out of his daydream.

'Hi.' He kissed her. 'Um, no I guess not. How was yoga?' Ziva shrugged her shoulders to sat that it was alright.

'What are you looking at?' asked Ziva, peering over to see. Tony moved the laptop so she could see better. It was some photos that Ziva had been asked to take of the packing session. The shelter wanted to update their website and Carlos, the shelter's director, knew that Ziva had gotten into the habit of carrying a camera with her. He managed to persuade Ziva to take some photos.

Ziva shifted closer to Tony who draped his arm over her shoulders, as he continued to flick through the photos on the laptop.

'These are really good' he said, pride in his voice.

'Tony,' began Ziva. He could hear what she was going to say before she said it. That she was just some amateur, having a go, that she wasn't that good.

'No Zi. These are good, really good. Why did you take them?'

'Carlos asked. He knew that I've become interested in photography and that I have my camera. I did say that I would not be offered if they decided to go for a professional instead.'

'Yeah, but, ZI, I haven't just looked at these ones' said Tony. He moved his finger across the mouse pad, clicked open another folder and started flicking through new photos. 'These are from our trip to Maui. They're amazing Zi, and I've looked at other photos you've taken.' Tony interlaced his fingers with Ziva's and kissed the back of her hand. 'You, Ziva David, are a talented photographer.'

'Tony,' Ziva began again.

'Don't Ziva. You are talented. Be proud of these photos. The website is important for the shelter. Carlos would not have asked anyone to take photos for it.' He passed the laptop to Ziva and stood up. 'I'm going for a shower. Maybe you should start to think of your photography more than a hobby. You could be professional one day.'

Tony left Ziva sitting on the sofa. She thought the idea of being a professional photographer one day was preposterous. Yet, looking back at the photos she had taken over the past nine or so months, Ziva was reminded of the feeling of doing something creative, and loved what it gave her. She wasn't a complete novice. Eight years of photographing crime scenes had taught her a lot. Perhaps she just needed to focus on learning how to take photos of landscapes as opposed to dead bodies and crimes scenes.

A ding from the laptop told Ziva she had a new email. Opening it up, she found it was from Carlos.

 _Hi Ziva._

 _Thanks for the photos. They're great and will look fantastic on the new website. If I'm ever in need of a photographer, I'll know who to go to._

 _Carlos_

Ziva blinked and read the email through several times. Were they really going to use her photos for the website?

'Tony!' Ziva called out. She heard a scramble and Tony came out, hair wet and a towel wrapped around his middle.

'What is it? Is it the baby? Are you alright?' He sounded worried. Ziva showed him Carlos' email. Tony relaxed a little, pushed his wet hair back and smiled.

'Told you so' he said happily, before getting back in the shower.

 **I modelled 'Hope Rises' on a homeless charity in my home town. Homeless is an important issue that needs addressing. In the US there are roughly 40,000 homeless US veterans across the country and roughly 7000 homeless people in DC. I don't live in the US but found useful information about homelessness and how to help from Shelter UK.**

 **Thank you for reading this, reviewing it and favouriting it. It means the world. Thank you**

 **Hope you enjoyed it**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tony turned and saw Ziva in the bullpen. He smiled and walked over to her, who was chatting to Tim.

'Why the director thought an internet security seminar would be a good cover for Tony is beyond me.' Ziva laughed.

'Hi. What are you doing here?' asked Tony.

'Came to find my fiancé. I have not seen him in a couple of days. Looks a lot like you.' Tony grinned and chuckled, before leaning forward and kissing Ziva.

'I missed you' she whispered.

'I missed you more' he replied.

'Please, get a room.' Tim walked over to the filling cabinet, pretending to file some paperwork, when really, he just wanted to get away from the loved. As much as Tim loved his friends happy, them being so in love together, just reminded him that his own girlfriend was 7000 miles away in Dubai.

'Oh, come on now McPrude. It's been a stressful 48 hours.'

'Stressful? You're not the one who had to climb into a septic tank.'

'No, I was the one who had to deal with a bus full of drunk twenty something idiots, rescue Amir from getting tortured and killed, whilst avoiding a corrupt cop. Besides, I thought you were using the trick coin.'

'Doesn't work on Bishop.'

'Did you ever use this trick coin on me Tony?' asked Ziva.

'Of course not, babe.' Tony quickly kissed the top of Ziva's head. For some reason, Ziva did not believe him. 'Where is Bish?' asked Tony.

'Went home' replied Tim.

'Tony!' cried Abby, running over and throwing herself onto Tony, pulling him into a tight hug. 'How are you? Are you alright?'

'I'm fine Abs. Interpol arrived at just the right time. Thanks to Gibbs.'

'Really?' Tony nodded again and Abby hugged him. Palmer walked into the bullpen, his mind miles away.

'Mr Palmer, nice job' said Tony. Palmer seemed to ignore him. 'Hey, I'm complimenting you. Pay attention. It doesn't happen too often.'

'You can say that again' muttered Tim. Tony went to hit him around the head but Tim ducked.

'Yeah, sorry. Breena keeps sending me this message on Symbolese. I don't think she understands how the game works.' Palmer showed the four of them his phone. There were two images; a bun and an oven.

'I think she's saying she's got something baking for you Jim' suggested Tim.

'No, no. Breena's more of a cook than a baker. Plus, I'm not going gluten right now.'

Tony looked at Ziva and they shared a smile.

'Palmer' said Tony. 'That's a bun and that's an oven. Do the math.' The news dawned on Palmer, his face growing into a smile.

'I have to go home.' Palmer ran away, presumably to get his belonging and go home, leaving Tony, Ziva, Tim and Abby laughing happily.

Upstairs, Gibbs and Vance watched team Gibbs interact with each other. They were both happy at the news of another baby. Vance turned to Gibbs.

'Nothing changes does it.' Gibbs smirked in agreement.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva woke to find Tony's side of the bed empty. Sitting up, she heard a rustle come from the nursery. She got up and found Tony in the armchair, a pad of paper and pen in his, the wooden memory box open at his feet. There were several sheets of paper folded up in the box.

'What are you doing?' asked Ziva, sleepily.

'Oh, nothing' replied Tony, trying to sound nonchalant. It did not work.

'Do not keep secrets, motek.' Ziva went to crouch next to the chair. It didn't quite work as she almost fell over. Tony grabbed her arm to help her balance, both of them laughing.

'I was just writing a few things down, that's all.'

'And putting them in the memory box?' Tony paused. 'Tell me' urged Ziva.

'This whole trip to Marseille, made me think a few things. Maybe because of Amanda and her father, or my relationship with Senior, or because I genuinely did not know how I was going to get out of the standoff if it hadn't been for Gibbs sending Interpol, I don't know. I just felt that I needed to write something for Bean. That if something did happen or does happen, Bean will have something from me to it.' Tony stood up and pulled Ziva into a hug. 'Now that we're about to be parents, I'm glad that I had that time with my mom, and Senior and I are getting better at talking.' Tony sighed. 'I just don't want to be a mystery to Bean.'

Ziva smiled, proud of her fiancé. He had opened up about quite a bit over the past few weeks; his own worries about becoming a parent, whether he was up to the job. He was desperate to not repeat his relationship with Senior, and wanted Bean to know its only living (and biological) grandparent. She knew he had been talking with his friends from he mental health support group, opening up more in general. Ziva reached up and pulled Tony into a kiss. The kiss broke and they rested their foreheads against each other.

Tony pulled Ziva back into a hug, wrapping his arms around her. She remembered him doing this in the early days of their relationship and loved how it made her feel secure.

'I love you Tony.'

'I love you too, Zi. And Bean.' Ziva smiled. She took Tony's hand and lead them back to the bedroom. 'I was thinking' she began. 'That we might take a trip after the baby's born. Perhaps in September, as long as the midwife says it's OK.'

'Yeah? Where do you have in mind?'

'Marseille?' Tony laughed as he closed their bedroom door.

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing and favouriting**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Ziva rubbed her belly as the baby moved, whilst munching on hummus and veggies. The pregnancy had brought of her need for both Israeli and Italian food, much to Tony's equal enjoyment and horror. The pizza and falafel incident came to mind. And with the amount of food that Ziva thought she was consuming; this child was definitely Tony's

They were in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, on their way back to DC. It had been Jackson Gibbs' funeral. The entire team, along with Director Vance had travelled up to Stillwater, to support Gibbs and pay their own respects to Jackson. Everyone loved and respected him. He brought out another side of Gibbs, and a different one. One they rarely saw, and now that Jackson had passed away, one they probably would never see again.

The funeral brought up a lot of memories for team Gibbs, whether it was the funeral of a parent, sibling or friend. Funerals had the power to do that. Now that it was over, Ziva was looking forward to happier events to come. Within the next six months, Bean would be born and both Ziva and Tony would have birthdays of their own. They were also planning a quick holiday in September. Bean would be about three months old. At the moment, however, they were staying in a hotel in Harrisburg on the way back to DC. The four-hour drive was a bit much for Ziva to do it in one go.

With just over five weeks to go before Bean was born, they had everything finally ready. A birth plan had been formulated, birthing classes were finishing up, and names had been finally picked. After a lot of heated discussions, they finally settled on William Anthony if Bean was a boy. Tony and Ziva even started making tentative wedding decisions, about when and where they might like it, though nothing was set in stone. Ziva was getting ready to go on maternity leave, making sure that her cover was prepared, and at home, Ziva had cooked several freezer meals.

Tony came out of the bathroom. He had needed a shower after driving in this heat. It might have been May, but it was warm. Tony grinned at the sight of Ziva eating hummus and veggies. Her pregnancy cravings had been interesting to say at least. Pizza had become a bit of an issue. Tony's favourite pizza was pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese. However, Ziva came to the conclusion that her half of the pizza could do with some improving, notably with tuna and gherkins. Tony made one comment and the next thing he knew, they were having an argument. The whole argument ended with Ziva in tears, throwing falafel at Tony, whilst threatening him with paperclips.

Tony flopped down on the bed just as Ziva finished her hummus and veggies.

'You still hungry?' he asked.

'It is your child' retorted Ziva. Tony chuckled. He turned to look at the time on his phone. He noticed the room service menu tucked away on the night stand.

'Let's indulge' suggested Tony as he pulled over the room service menu.

'Room service?'

'Yeah, why not? We're not going to be able to be like this when Bean comes. Let's be selfish and indulgent.' Ziva laughed and took the menu from Tony. She then took the pad of paper and pen from the nightstand and started making a list. She passed the pad and pen to Tony.

'You want to add anything?' she asked, though the look in her eye told Tony exactly what mood she was in. Tony threw the pad to the side and leaned into kiss Ziva hungrily.

Ninety minutes later, they were lying in bed, clothes on the floor, eating what they had ordered.

'I've been thinking' said Ziva casually.

'That's dangerous' joked Tony, popping some fries into his mouth. Ziva hit the back of his head. 'Ow. What have you been thinking about?'

'That I think I would like to be called Ima, not mom.' Tony sat up slightly.

'Really?'

'Yes. I did think about being called mom but it just sounds.' She paused. 'Foreign. It is silly really.'

'Not if it's important to you. Bean is half Israeli and Jewish. We decided that we're going to celebrate both Hanukah and Christmas. I'll be Daddy, and you'll be Ima.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony stood at the bar, waiting for Ziva to arrive. Originally, they were only staying one night, but they decided to extended it by another. This was their last night at the hotel and decided to have dinner at the restaurant. It was possibly the last time they would be in a restaurant before Bean was born.

Ziva had been practically ready when she rushed into the bathroom saying she needed to pee again and that she would meet Tony by the bar. And so, Tony waited, having ordered himself a beer and Ziva a non-alcoholic mojito. It was the one thing that she desperately missed; the occasional mojito.

Tony turned away from the bar, scanning the entrance for Ziva. Finally, he saw her. Ziva was wearing a green summer dress that elegantly draped over her bump. Her wild curls framed her face perfectly and she looked radiant. Ton felt like he was falling in love with her again.

'Hi' she said, kissing Tony.

'Hi. You look incredible.'

'Thank you.' Ziva smiled and took a sip of her mojito. Tony indicated to where their table was. Ziva made her way over to it. Tony turned back to the bar and picked up his beer. The bartender was wiping glasses.

'Is she with you?' he asked, nodding towards Ziva. Tony nodded in reply.

'Yeah, she's my fiancée.'

'You, my friend, are one lucky man. She looks amazing.' Tony turned to look at Ziva sitting at their table. He chuckled and grinned.

'Yeah, I am.' Tony walked over to Ziva, unable to wipe the grin off his face. He could not remember a time where he was this happy.

 **I've never been to Harrisburg. From the photo's I saw on Google, it looks nice.**

 **Hope you enjoy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

 ** **I've never been pregnant and therefore never given birth, but I've spent time with young children and babies.****

Ziva gazed down at the face of her daughter. She never fully realised the love that a parent could have for its child until she met her daughter.

Ziva's labour and delivery had gone textbook smoothly. At around 8pm Ziva had started to feel some discomfort but it wasn't until her waters broke 45 minutes later that she realised she was in labour. Everything had been set up for a couple of days, the pool just needed to be filled with water. Ziva started the breathing techniques that she had learnt in the birthing classes and Tony called the midwife and Callie. Around 9.30pm, Callie arrived. This helped Ziva. She was feeling anxious, even though she and Tony had been prepping for weeks.

At first, the idea of a home birth sounded scarier than giving birth in a hospital, surrounded by doctors, but after copious amounts of research, Tony and Ziva changed their minds. Tony didn't really get a say in the matter. He wasn't the one who had to push a baby out of his body. Ziva liked the idea of a home birth. She felt more relaxed at home and more control over the whole situation.

The midwife turned up and Callie went home, leaving them to it. Everything was going smoothly and continued to do so. At 1.05am, Ziva finally gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl. The pool had been drained and packed away. The midwife gave the baby her checks and helped Ziva with the first feed. She left about 5.30am. It was now 7.30am.

Tony stood in the doorway to their bedroom staring at the incredible sight. The woman he loved so desperately cradling their daughter. Daughter! He remembered holding her for the first time, knowing that he would never forget it. Tony had always been impressed by Ziva's talents: her martial arts and language skills, but watching her give birth to their daughter the way she did, Tony was in complete awe. He had never seen anything like it.

'Hey.' Ziva's voice knocked Tony out of his daydream. 'Is that food? I am starving.' Tony walked over to the bed and placed the plate near Ziva. He sat down and draped an arm around her. The little baby yawned a little.

'She's perfect' he whispered, looking at his daughter

'I know' agreed Ziva. 'I still cannot believe she is here at all.'

'You were amazing' said Tony, kissing the tope of Ziva's head. Ziva picked up some grapes from the plate next to her, her engagement ring glistening in the early morning sunlight.

'Are you sure about the name?' asked Tony.

'As long as you are.'

'Tali Joy DiNozzo.'

'It is perfect Tony.'

'Nah, she's perfect.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs was, as per usual, in his basement. He wondered why people were so surprised to find him there. It was his house.

'Boss?'

'McGee? What are you doing here?' Tim waved his phone.

'I got a message from Tony. I thought you'd like to see it.' Tim handed his phone over as Gibbs put on his glasses. On the screen was a picture of a small baby girl, in her mother's arms. The message read 'A very tired, but beautiful Ziva gave birth to our daughter, Tali Joy DiNozzo at 1.05am 28th June 2014.'

'Tony sent it about an hour ago but I knew you wouldn't get it on that flip phone of yours so I thought…'

'Thanks Tim.'

'I guess Tony won't be in the office for the next few weeks.'

'No, I guess not' replied Gibbs, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into a smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a knock at the door. Ziva opened it to find Senior standing on the other side.

'Hiya Grandpa' she said. Senior grinned at being called grandpa.

'Ziva! You look beautiful.' He stepped into the apartment and hugged her. 'How are you?'

'Tired, still a bit sore, but good.' Ziva was smiling. 'Come and meet Tali.'

'Where is she?' he asked, eagerly.

'Tony went to get her.' They walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Tony walked in from the bedroom, a tiny bundle in his arms.

'Hi dad' Tony said quietly. Senior stood up as Tony passed the bundle to his father. 'This is Tali.' Senior sat back down on the sofa.

'Hi Tali' he whispered. 'I'm your grandpa.' He paused, completely taken by his little granddaughter. For the second time in his long life, Senior was experiencing instant unconditional love. The first time had been when his wife handed his baby son over to him. Now, forty years later, his son handed his baby granddaughter over to him. Once upon a time Senior had hoped for grandchildren, but as he and Tony got older, plus their strained relationship, Senior wondered if he would see grandchildren. When Ziva told him that she was pregnant with Tony's child, Senior was over the moon. Now, he was sitting in his son's home, holding his beautiful granddaughter.

'Dad, you OK?' aske Tony. Senior had become very silent, very quickly. He looked up and nodded.

'Yeah, I just wish your other was here, Junior. She would have been a wonderful grandmother.' Ziva and Tony exchanged glances. Tony had started talking more about his mother in the past few months.

Senior brushed a finger lightly over Tali's cheek, her big eyes staring up at him.

'She is perfect' he said quietly. 'And the name, Tali Joy. It's perfect as well.' Senior looked up at Ziva, who was grinning. Senior remembered meeting Ziva for the first time, four years ago. He did not know his son that well then, but Senior heard how Tony talked about her, how he looked at her. Senior knew his son had feelings for Ziva, and every time Senior saw the two of them together, he saw both of them fall deeper in love. His own loved for his future daughter-in-law grew every time he saw her, and now she had given him a grandchild.

Senior stayed for the rest of the day, baby Tali glued to him, unless she needed feeding, in which case she was handed back to her mother. It was getting close to 9pm. Ziva and Tali had disappeared into the bedroom. Tali was quite clearly getting tired, and needed feeding before going to sleep. That left Tony and Senior alone. They had finished dinner and were sitting at the table.

'You should know something Junior.'

'What's that dad?'

'I've updated my will.' Tony looked at his father. 'Originally you were my sole beneficiary, but I've made a couple of changes. You are still my main beneficiary Junior, but there are now provisions for Ziva and Tali.'

'Dad, I don't know what to say.'

'You don't have to say anything Junior. I wanted to do it. If you and Ziva have more children, I will change it again.' Tony smiled. Senior paused. 'I would like to visit more often, as well' he added.

'To see Tali?'

'And you, Junior. The three of you are kind of a package deal now.' Tony laughed. He had never really had a 'package deal' family before. Even when his mother was alive, Senior travelled for work and Tony had very few memories of the three of them together.

'I'd like that Dad' finished Tony. The bedroom door opened and Ziva came back out.

'Tali asleep?' asked Tony. Ziva nodded.

'For now.'

'She's a doll, Ziva' said Senior. Ziva grinned. She loved hearing people compliment Tali. Senior had not stopped all day. 'You tow going to get married now?' he asked. Granted Tony and Ziva had only been engaged for three months, technically, but very little of their relationship had been done in the traditional order.

'Dad, can we let Tali get a little older first? She's barely a week old.' Senior laughed.

'I'm sorry you two. I'm a big ball of love today.

'Tony goes back to work at the beginning of August' said Ziva. 'Then we'll start to make definite plans.'

'This has been the best 4th of July, ever!' declared Senior.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony sat on the sofa. One arm was on his daughter, sleeping on his chest. His other arm was draped over his fiancée. They were watching a mini James Bond movie marathon. It was his birthday, and what he wanted to do more than anything was to watch a film with his girls. The film ended and Ziva switched off the TV.

'Hey!'

'I have something for you.' Ziva leant over the arm rest and pulled out a wrapped present.

'Zi, I told you, you didn't have to get me something. It's only been ten days since Tali was born.'

'I wanted to Tony. You'll like this. Trust me.' Tony passed Tali over to Ziva and unwrapped his present. It was a framed photo of himself, Ziva and Tali. His father had taken it when he visited a couple of days ago.

'Your dad emailed it to me and I got Callie to print it off frame it for me. Thought you might want it for your desk.' Tony did not know what to say. He leant forward and caught Ziva's lips in a kiss. He loved her so much.

'I don't need anything else, Zi. I've got my girls and you're all I need.' He kissed her again. 'Forty-one is definitely the best birthday I have ever had.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Towards the end of Tony's paternity leave, Tony and Ziva invited the rest of team Gibbs over to meet Tali. Ducky, Abby, Ellie, Tim, Jimmy and Gibbs came over for dinner one night and most of them fussed over the baby. Tali was passed between Abby, Ellie, Jimmy and Ducky as if they were playing pass the parcel. Tim, who had practically no experience with babies, was reluctant to hold one so young and small.

Ziva was happy to see the team. She, Tony and Tali had ventured out for short walks over the past five weeks, but the only people she had seen had been the midwife, Callie and Arthur. Ziva was enjoying having other people to talk to. She missed her friends and wondered how much they would actually see each other now that Tali was here.

Tali started fussing after being passed around one too many times and so she was handed over to Tony, who sat very comfortably on the sofa, Tali lying on his chest, his free arm draped over Ziva's shoulders. Gibbs couldn't help but think that Tony seemed to be a natural. Granted it was with his own child and she was five weeks old now, but Gibbs recalled a time when Tony was scared of young children. He himself had been nervous when he first met Kelly. He had been deployed when she was born and by the time he return, Kelly was almost five months old.

A couple of days after Tony's birthday, Tony and Ziva invited Gibbs over for dinner and to meet Tali. When he arrived, Ziva handed Tali over to him. Gibbs was taken aback by the little baby. Memories of Kelly came flooding back to him. Kelly had been bigger and older, but there was something about Tali that Gibbs struggled to put his finger on. Maybe it was because Tony and Ziva wanted him to be an honouree grandfather. Maybe it was the numerous hopes and dreams that everyone seemed to have for Tali and her parents. Hopes of family life better than what her parents had. Like Senior, when Gibbs held Tali, he too experienced instant unconditional love for the second time in his life.

It was this visit that Gibbs brought the gift he had been working on. It was a toy chest, with Tali Joy painted on the lid. It fit perfectly in the corner of the lounge. Inside, were wooden letters that also spelt out her name. The final gift in the chest was a baby blanket. A note pinned to it explained that Shannon had made the blanket when she was pregnant with Kelly. That had been the final straw for Ziva, who hugged Gibbs tightly as tears welled up.

It started to get late and everyone was beginning to make their way home. Tony and Ziva asked Abby if she would stay behind for a little bit.

'What is it guys?' she asked, her usual bouncy self. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled.

'We wanted to know' began Tony. 'If you would consider being one of Tali's godmothers?'

Abby's face grew into the biggest smile that either Tony or Ziva had ever seen. The three of them new that as godparents, Abby, Callie and Callie's husband Andrew, would play no religious role in Tali's life, but if something did happen to either Tony or Ziva (touch wood), they wanted those three people fighting for Tali. Abby threw herself onto both Tony and Ziva, Tali asleep in the baby rocker next to them. Tony and Ziva too Abby's hug to mean yes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ellie and Tim were standing by Tony's desk, smirking. He was fast asleep, his head propped up by his hand. It was Tony's first day back after Tali had been born and he was playing catch up with work and apparently sleep too. Gibbs walked by and smiled at the sight of Tony asleep. He knew exactly why; still he couldn't help but have some fun.

'DiNozzo' he barked. Tony jolted awake. Tim snickered.

'Yes boss?'

'Sleeping on the job?'

'No boss. It's just that Tali refused to sleep last night, therefore neither did Ziva or I.' Tony saw Gibbs' eyebrow raise. 'Shutting up now boss. Going back to work now boss.'

When Tony got home that night, he found Ziva on the sofa, working on her laptop.

'How was work?' she asked jokingly as he collapsed on the sofa next to her.

'Exhausting' he said. 'I even fell asleep.' Ziva laughed. 'Where's Tali?'

'Asleep.' Ziva picked up the baby video monitor.

'How are you?' Tony had been a little nervous going back to work after Tali's birth. For the first month of Tali's life he had been there to help Ziva in whatever way she needed. Now, she had to do it by herself. It had been something that concerned both of them before Tali arrived. Ziva spoke about it to her midwife, and the woman who ran the birthing class they went to.

'I'm OK. We went over to Callie's for lunch and playdate with Arthur. Tali slept, fed and pooped. I slept, fed and'

'Pooped?' finished Tony. Ziva hit him jokingly and laughed. 'I've been thinking more about my idea. Talked about it with Callie.'

'Going to school?' asked Tony. Ziva nodded.

'I was thinking about researching photography classes. Try and find something in DC.' Tony grinned at her. He was so proud of Ziva. She had left NCIs a year ago not knowing what she wanted to do. A year later she was working for an NGO that she loved, helping people who needed it the most, and would be returning in the new year when her maternity leave was over. Ziva was also going to go back to volunteering at the woman's shelter, even though she had cut it down to one morning a week. Now, she was toying with the idea of further training. Both Ziva and Tony had learnt the basics of exposure and lighting due to their training at NCIS. Ziva just needed to learn how to move from taking pictures of dead bodies and evidence to taking pictures of smiling faces and landscapes. What she had done in the past few months showed the burgeoning talent that was in Ziva.

Ziva reached out and pulled Tony towards her by his tie. She kissed him, Tony deepening the kiss. The kiss broke and they rested their foreheads against each other.

'God, I love you Ziva' breathed Tony.

'I love you too Tony' whispered Ziva. Tony kissed her again. Tali started making noise over the baby monitor, indicating to her parents that she had woken up. 'Do you want to get her?' asked Ziva. Tony grinned and went into the bedroom. Tali was lying in her bassinet on Ziva's side of the bed.

'Hello baby' Tony said softly, picking Tali up and placing her on his chest. 'Did you miss me? I sure missed you today.' Tali made a noise that Tony took to mean yes. They went back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Ziva made dinner, happy to give Tony some time with Tali, before the three of them settled down in front of the TV.

Later that night Tony looked over at Ziva. She was feeding Tali, and Tony was suddenly overcome with emotion. So much had changed in twelve months. They had spent summer 2013 separated across the globe. Tony hated to think that if Ziva had not come back, if they had not reunited, Tali would not exist.

'What is it?' asked Ziva. She looked a little concerned. Tony leant forward and kissed the top of her head.

'Just a thought I had. The difference between this summer and last summer. How much we've changed.' That caused tears to well in up Ziva's eyes. She too had thought about it, earlier that day after talking to Callie. They had both had taken steps to not live in the past, for their lives and Tali's. They had opened up to people, made new friends and became closer with old ones. The things they had done in the past year made them healthier and stronger as a family.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Director Leon Vance walked around the corner to the break room and saw Agent DiNozzo sitting with former Agent David. DiNozzo was holding their new baby, bouncing her slightly up and down on his lap. Vance couldn't help but think they made the almost perfect family.

'I heard we had some visitors in the building' Vance said, approaching Tony and Ziva.

'Hi Director' said Ziva. Ellie poked her head around the corner.

'Tony, we ned you' she said, before disappearing. Tony got up and went to hand Tali to Ziva.

'May I?' asked Vance, holding out his arms to take Tali. Tony passed his daughter to his boss and followed Ellie.

'How are you Ziva?' Vance asked, sitting down, cradling Tali in his arms.

'I am good. I thought I would bring Tali by for everyone else to meet her. She had been quite popular.'

'Well, she is a DiNozzo' said Vance. Ziva laughed.

Vance remembered Jackie brining Kayla, and later on Jared, to the office to meet everyone. He was working in the San Diego office at the time. When they moved to DC it was a little tricky, getting used to everything, notably the difference in the weather. Vance looked down at Tali, who was trying to reach for his tie. 'She's adorable Ziva. I remember when my two were this small.'

'How are Kayla and Jared?' Ziva asked tentatively. Jackie's absence was still noticeable.

'They're OK' answered Vance. 'Some good days, some bad ones.'

'How are you doing?' Vance smiled sadly.

'I'm OK. Some good days, some bad ones.' He paused for a moment, knowing that he could be honest about this with Ziva. 'I miss Jackie daily.' They sat in silence, letting it settle.

'I miss him. Sometimes.'

'He was your father. It's OK to miss him sometimes.'

'You sound like Tony' laughed Ziva. Vance laughed too.

'Thanks for that David.' Another pause. 'You look good, Ziva,' he said quietly. 'Motherhood suits you.' Ziva smiled. A few people had noticed a similar difference and told her. They had also noticed a difference with Tony.

Ziva reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to Vance.

'It is an invitation, to Tali's naming celebration. Nothing big, or fancy, just family.' Vance opened the envelope and pulled out the invitation. It was for himself, Kayla and Jared.

'Thanks, Ziva.' Tali made a gurgling noise and Vance handed her back to Ziva.

'I better get on with some work' Vance said as he stood. 'I'm glad you came by Ziva.'

'Thank you, Leon.' Ziva stood up, putting Tali back in the baby sling she was wearing. 'We had better go do and see Abby. She would kill me if I didn't take Tali to see her.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tali's naming celebration was indeed not big or fancy, just as Ziva had said to Vance. It was simply an opportunity for Tony and Ziva's family to celebrate Tali's birth. With Ziva being Jewish, therefore Tali half-Jewish, there were no specific Jewish rituals for welcoming a baby girl. After talking to the rabbi at the synagogue that Ziva had attended since moving to the US in 2005, Tony and Ziva decided to have a simple celebration that included the naming of the baby, the naming of the godparents, and a blessing. All this was to be followed by a lot of food.

Everything went smoothly, and Gibbs couldn't remember a time where he had seen Tony and Ziva so happy. The birth of their little girl had changed not only Tony and Ziva for the better, but had an impact on the whole of team Gibbs that no one had expected. There was a stronger sense of family between everyone.

Team Gibbs had obviously been invited, along with Senior, Vance and his kids, Callie, Arthur and Andrew, and some friends Tony and Ziva had made over the past year, from the various groups they had joined. The whole party had a warm and inviting feel to it.

One thing that was especially important to Ziva was that they hired a photographer. Since Tali was born, Ziva had started to take more photos, mainly of Tali. It was after her daughter was born, did Ziva fully appreciate the importance of photos, particularly those that featured loved ones who had passed away. Ziva wanted to make sur they had photos of the naming celebration, to be able to remember the day in fifty years' time, when Tali would be an adult, and Tony and Ziva might even had grandchildren.

After the ceremony and a photo session, people started helping themselves to the buffet that had been provided. Ziva walked over to the photographer, Bob, who was sorting out his camera equipment, Tali snoozing on her chest.

'Everything alright?' she asked. Bob nodded.

'Everything's great.'

'Did you get something to eat?'

'I'm about to get some now.' Tony came over with a plate of food for Ziva. She passed Tali over to Tony.

'You going to ask him?' asked Tony.

'Yes, I think I might.' Ziva turned back to Bob the photographer who looked curious.

'I assume that I'm 'him' in that question.' Ziva chuckled nervously and nodded her head.

'In the past year, I have become interested in photography…'

'And you would like to know if you could do it professionally' finished Bob. It was not the first time he had been asked that.

'Well, not straightaway, but some advice would useful.' Ziva felt a little awkward asking. It had been Tony's idea to ask Bob for advice about photography. 'I am also researching courses or classes that I could potentially start in the New Year.'

'Do you have any with you?'

'On my iPad.'

'Well then, let's have a look.' They went to get some food from the buffet and sat down. Ziva gave Bob her iPad, and he started flicking through the various photos on it. He was impressed.

'You're not a novice, are you' he said. Ziva nodded her head in agreement.

'Not really. I used to be an investigator at NCIS. I took photos of crime scenes for eight years. I picked up a few things about exposure and lighting, but photographing crime scenes is different from living people and landscapes.'

'I don't know' said Bob, still flicking through photos. 'You're good, Ziva. And I'm not just saying that because I'm not your fiancé.'

'So, it is not a crazy idea, for me to consider…' She tailed off.

'No, I don't think it's a crazy idea for you to consider becoming a professional. I would recommend that you do go on a training course, and that you build up your portfolio, but in a year or two, you could have your own photography business.'

Ziva smiled at that idea. When Tony first suggested it, the idea was mad to her. Now, though, it seemed have grown in her mind and the idea of being her own boss was something that she seriously liked.

'Thank you, Bob' Ziva said. Bob handed the iPad back to her.

'You're welcome.'

 **I'm not jewish but I did research. I hope I got it right.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

 **This chapter talks about body image after pregnancy. I have never been pregnant so everything is based on my research**

Tony bent down to finish loading the dishwasher after dinner, Ziva leant against the doorframe.

'Nice view' she said. Tony grinned, closed the dishwasher and walked over to Ziva.

'Tali still asleep?' Tony asked, standing close to Ziva. She smiled and nodded.

'Yes, she is.' Tony grinned. He bent is head down and caught Ziva's lips in a kiss. He gently pushed her towards the wall, the hear in the kiss building.

'Tony' whispered Ziva, when the broke the kiss. She went to say something else but Tony started to plant kisses along Ziva's jaw line, whispering in her ear.

'You are beautiful. You are sexy. I want you Ziva.' Tony started kissing down Ziva's neck and towards her chest, but then he felt her squirm underneath him. He stopped immediately and looked at her. Ziva had an uncomfortable look on her face.

'Zi, are you OK?' he asked, concerned. Just then, Tali woke up, crying slightly. Before Tony knew it, Ziva had slipped out from underneath him and was in the nursery, sorting out Tali. Tony followed her. He stood in the doorway, watching Ziva nurse Tali.

'Zi, what just happened?' She seemed to ignore him, focusing on Tali. Tony walked over to the chair and crouched down at the side. 'Zi, what's going on? Talk to me.' Eventually Ziva spoke.

'I was talking to some of the women at the mom and baby group. Katherine said sex after giving birth was more uncomfortable than losing her virginity.' Ziva looked down at Tali before continuing. 'Willow has two children under three, and is pregnant with her third. Elsie's just discovered that she's pregnant with her second and her son is only two months older than Tali.'

'Did they freak you out?' asked Tony gently. Ziva nodded.

'A little, yes. My body is not the same, Tony. It has changed, with being pregnant and giving birth. I am not sure it will ever go back to the way it was before I got pregnant.' She paused, afraid to continue but knew that she owed Tony the truth. 'I have also had nightmares again.'

'What? Why didn't you tell me? We tell each everything Zi.'

'I know Tony, and I am telling you now.'

'Somalia?' Ziva nodded. 'When what the last one?'

'Last week. I am sorry I did not tell you sooner.'

'I wish you had Zi.' Ziva finished feeding Tali, handing her over to Tony to burp her. Tony threw a burp cloth over his shoulder and started to pat Tali's back gently. Ziva stood up and watch the two of them. Tony turned to face her.

'Have you ever noticed that I don't call you perfect? Do you know why I say you're beautiful and sexy instead?' Ziva shook her head. 'I never want you to think that I have a specific image of what you should look like, because I do not. I do think you are perfect, and beautiful and sexy Zi. I fall deeper in love with you every day. And I wish I could stop the nightmares.' Ziva smiled. 'I know your body has changed, that it isn't the same before you were pregnant. If that was the case, Zi, Tali wouldn't be here. Your body grew and nurtured our daughter and I love you and your body for it.'

Just then, Tali let out an almighty burp, given that she was only three months old. Ziva and Tony laughed.

'Impressive' joked Tony. He turned back to Ziva. 'If you are not ready Zi, then I will wait until you are. Please don't feel pressured to do something you're ready for.' He moved closer to Ziva and kissed the top of her head. Tony went to put Tali back in her crib, Ziva watching them.

Ziva hated what had happened earlier. She was so attracted to Tony and loved him so much, wanted to be with Tony, to have sex with him again. But something in the depths of mind stopped her. Ziva thought about what Tony had said; her body had changed because of Tali. Tony turned to face Ziva. She too fell deeper in love with Tony every day. It had felt good to finally tell Tony about the nightmares, and Ziva mentally kicked herself for not doing so earlier.

When Tony came home from work the next day, the apartment was quiet, the lounge and kitchen empty. Tony went into the nursery and found Tali sleeping. He watched her for a moment, before finding Ziva leaning against the doorframe.

'Hi' said Tony, smiling. They were standing very close. Ziva reached a hand and cupped Tony's face, before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Tony breathed deeply and smiled. Ziva took his hand and led Tony towards their bedroom. She stopped in the doorway and undid her robe, letting it fall to the floor, pooling at her feet. Tony found his fiancée completely naked, with the exception of her Star of David necklace and her engagement ring.

'Are you sure?' he asked quietly. Ziva nodded.

'Yes. I love and trust you Tony. I thought about what you said last night. It's true. My body gave us our daughter.' She kissed him again. 'I want this Tony, I want you.' Tony kissed her this time, Ziva melting into his embrace. Tony guided them into the room and over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, pulling Ziva onto his lap.

'You are beautiful Zi. You are so sexy' he said quietly.

'Make love to me Tony' she whispered into his ear, which Tony was only happy to oblige.

 **Like I said up top, I've never been pregnant, but I've had my own issues with body positivity, like a lot of men and women.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reads and reviews. It makes me want write and be a better writer**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Ziva stood in the kitchen doorway, watching Tony play with Tali. The two of them were lying on the play mat. It was something they had started doing when Tali went back to work at the beginning of August. When he came home, Ziva would make dinner and Tony would spend some time with Tali, just father and daughter. Their time to bond. It was very important to Tony and he spoke to their midwife about it before Tali was born. She gave him plenty of useful information and help, and Tony talked to his friends at his mental health support group who had children. Tony even did skin-to-skin contact when Tali was born.

Tonight, though, there was no-skin-to-skin contact. Tali was enjoying being on the floor, kicking her legs energetically, making cooing noise and staring up at Tony. Tony was telling her about his day at work.

'And now Ducky and Ellie are back home from London' he said softly. Tony tickled Tali's tummy and Tali let out a small squeal. Tony tickled her tummy again and Tali let out another small squeal. Tony looked up at Ziva.

'Was that a laugh?' he asked. Ziva shrugged her shoulders and joined them on the floor. Dinner still had another few minutes to cook. Tali smiled when she saw her Ima. Ziva tickled Tali's tummy like Tony had done, and for a third time Tali gave a small squeal. Both her parents grinned at the sound of it. It was by no means a full belly laugh, but it made Tony and Ziva so happy to hear it.

'I miss her' Tony said quietly. 'When I'm at work. I was really glad I didn't go to London. Going to the Kola peninsula for 48 hours was enough for now.'

'You went to rescue Gibbs and Tim. Not for a vacation. And neither did Ducky or Ellie.'

'I know. I just miss you both so much when I'm away. When it's just the three of us, after work and when have dinner, it's the best part of my day.' Ziva leant forward and kissed Tony, and then kissed Tali, who squealed again.

'Come on, dinner is probably ready.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva was sitting on a bench in the Navy Yard, near a coffee cart. She was waiting for Tony to join her and Tali for lunch. Tali was in the stroller, being highly entertained by a toy zebra that was strapped on the side. The zebra rattled when it moved and Tali loved the sound. The stuffed dog that Tali had become quite attached to was stuffed the stroller next to her.

They had walked over to the Navy Yard. Or rather Ziva walked, pushing Tali in the stroller, mainly to meet Tony for lunch. However, the walked also gave Ziva the opportunity to practice taking photos outside in daylight, as well as street photography. Ziva had been following Bob the photographer's advice, taking photos daily and building up her portfolio.

'Ziver.' Ziva looked up and saw Gibbs standing in front of her.

'Gibbs.' She got up and hugged him. It had been a couple of weeks since they had seen each other.

'How are you Ziva?' asked Gibbs, sitting down on the bench next to her.

'I am good Gibbs. We are meeting Tony for lunch.'

'You might have to wait a bit. He got held up with a phone call.'

'Well, that is alright, yes?' Ziva cooed to Tali. 'We are quite happy being outside.' Tali started to fuss.

'You want to get out?' asked Ziva. She went to unbuckle Tali, but Gibbs beat her. He reached down and unbuckled Tali, puller her out of the stroller and balanced her on his lap. Tali, happy to be out of the stroller, started to wave her hands and squeal/ laugh more. Ziva picked up the camera and turned it on them.

'Ziver, no.'

'It is not of you, it is of Tali.' Gibbs gave her the look. 'Honestly, look.' Ziva showed Gibbs the photos she had taken of Tali, along with the others she had taken that day. To be honest, her daughter was her favourite thing to photography. Gibbs gave a small smile at the photo of Tali. The real Tali kept waving her hands, giving little squeals that could be laughs. She was such a happy baby. Gibbs hoped that she would remain happy for the rest of her childhood at least.

'DiNozzo was right. You are good.' Ziva smiled and gave a small laugh.

It had not gone unnoticed to Gibbs that Ziva had changed for the better. When she left, just over a year ago, she was so close to the darkness than she wanted to be. She wanted to move away from it. Over the past year Gibbs saw that Ziva smiled so much more, laughed so much more, even those couple of months before they knew she was pregnant. In her job at Education Restart and volunteering at Hope Rises, Ziva had found ways to use the skills she learnt in IDF, Mossad and NCIS. The photography was another branch of using old skills for new things.

Tony came bounding up the path.

'Sorry I'm late.' He kissed Ziva before turning to Gibbs.

'Boss? What are you doing here?' Gibbs pointed to the coffee cup.

'Getting coffee. You finished with Russia consulate?'

'Yep. All done, and with Leia Pendergast.'

'Who is Leia Pendergast?' asked Ziva.

'No one' said Tony, but all three of them knew he had answered far too quickly. Gibbs stood up and handed Tali over to Tony.

'I'll see you later Ziva.' They hugged. 'Don't be too long DiNozzo.'

'Won't be boss' replied Tony, but he was far more interested in Tali.

It also hadn't gone unnoticed that Tony had changed, was happier, especially since Tali had arrived. Gibbs knew what it was like to be a new father, to have found this new purpose that you didn't know could exist. He turned back briefly, to have a look at the DiNozzo's. The almost perfect family they made.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

'Ziva?' Agent Abigail Borin and Tony were standing in front of her, Tali in the stroller.

'Borin. Hi, how are you?' Ziva hugged the woman.

'What are you doing here?' asked Tony, kissing Ziva on the cheek.

'Tali refused to go to sleep, and then Abby texted and said you were back. I thought we would come and see you.' Tony crouched down to the stroller's height. Tali was looking a little tired. She realised her father was in front of her and reached out her hands. She was starting to recognise Tony and Ziva. Tony was only too happy to oblige. He unbuckled and pulled her out. Resting Tali on his chest, Tony started wandering around the bullpen.

'That is adorable' said Borin, commenting on Tony with Tali. Ziva had to agree with her.

'Yes, it is.'

'She's beautiful Ziva.'

'Thanks, Borin. How was the exercise?'

'It was good, apart from the run in with pirates. Everyone's fine though.'

'How was Ellie?'

'Bishop? She was good. Only made a few mistakes, given that she's a probie. She's ambitious, and definitely got potential.'

'She reminds me of a younger me sometimes' said Ziva.

'Eager?' suggested Borin. Ziva nodded.

'And keen to please' she finished. Borin smiled. She too had recognised little bits of her younger self in Ellie. She turned back to Ziva. It had been some time since the two women had seen each other. They liked working together, enjoying working with another woman.

How are you, Ziva?' asked Borin. A lot had changed in two years. Ziva looked at Tony, softly singing to Tali who was now falling asleep, and then back at Borin.

'I am really good, Abbie. Really happy.' Borin smiled.

'You look happy Ziva. Motherhood suits you.'

 **My friend did skin-to-skin contact with all four of his children when they born. Said it is one of the best decisions he has made so far.**

 **Also, I'm away this next week so I don't know how much I'll be able to update**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading and thank you thank you thank you for the reviews**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tony was sitting at his desk, putting on his watch when his phone buzzed. A picture from Ziva of herself and Tali dressed up for Abby's Halloween party. Ziva had a headband on, which had cat ears on it, and her nose and whiskers had been painted on her face. Tali was wearing a Minnie Mouse onesie and a mouse ears hat. The photo of them made Tony grin. He was glad that Ziva was dressing up. At first, she wasn't going to, even though she had done in the past. There was something in the air this year though. First Ziva, then Ellie not wanting to dress up. Ziva eventually came around when Abby pointed out that it was Tali's first Halloween. Ziva was determined to mark as many of Tali's firsts as possible.

'Hey James Bond.' Tony turned and saw Zoe Keates standing near his desk.

'I'm Bruce Wayne actually.' Keates laughed.

'Everything alright?' Tony picked up his phone and showed Keates the photo of Ziva and Tali. 'Aww, that's cute. How old is she?'

'Ziva? 31. 32 in November.'

'I meant the baby, Spider.' Tony grinned.

'Tali? She's just turned four months.'

'She's adorable.' Tony nodded in agreement.

'Yeah, but I'm biased. I helped make her.' Keates laughed this time.

'You did good, Spider. You found what you were looking for, though I wouldn't say it's the most soothing shade of orange.'

'Yeah. It's kind like the inside of a pumpkin.' Keates laughed again. 'It took me a while though, to find it' he added, sounding more serious. 'How about you? Did you find what you were looking for?' Keates looked pensive.

'I'm still a work in progress.'

'Aren't we all.' Tony picked up his rucksack and the two of them walked towards the lift. 'Come to Abby's party if you're free.'

'Abby won't mind?'

'Nah, the more the merrier with a Sciuto party. You can meet Ziva and Tali.'

'Meet the woman who convinced Tony DiNozzo to settle down? I'm in.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva was standing by the buffet, pouring herself a glass of alcohol-free punch, and snacking on the food. Tali, in her mouse costume, was secure in the baby sling that Ziva liked to use. It meant she was hands free. Tali was very busy, taking in the strange environment. There was a lot to take in, even for a fully grown adult. Tony walked over to them, a brunette woman with dark skin following him. Like Tali, this woman didn't know where to look first. It might have been a little odd to take a four-month-old baby to a Halloween party, but this was Abby's party and Tony and Ziva weren't planning on staying long.

'Hi.' He kissed Ziva, then turned to the other woman. 'This is Zoe Keates, my old partner from Philly PD. Zoe, this is Ziva.' Both women shook hands. 'And this is Tali.' Tony bent his head and kissed the top of Tali's head. Tali smiled at him, making Tony's heart soar.

'You want to take her?' asked Ziva. she knew the most recent case had involved a child. Those cases were always difficult, but had become even more so since Tali arrived. Ziva pulled Tali out of the sling and handed her to Tony.

'Never thought you were one for kids, Spider' said Keates, slightly impressed with how Tony handled Tali. Tony chuckled.

'Yeah, I wasn't for a long time, but then something happened.'

'What was that?'

'He knocked me out' chimed in Ziva. Keates looked confused.

'Up, Zi. Not out. I knocked you up. Nine months later Tali was here.'

'And you're getting married I see.' Keates nodded her head towards Ziva's engagement ring. 'When's that happening?'

'We don't know yet' said Ziva. 'Most likely some time next year, but we haven't made any definite plans.'

Tony decided to take Tali for a walk around the party, show her off a little. The party was still quiet, Abby and Ellie chatting on the other side of the apartment. Keates and Ziva watched him interact with Tali. Ziva loved watching Tony and Tali together. Keates was amazed at how different Tony was from when she knew him.

'I can't believe you've got Tony DiNozzo to settle down' said Keates. 'When I knew him, he was dating a different girl every week.'

'He was like that when I met him' said Ziva

'How long have you two been together?'

'About eighteen months. Though we worked together for eight years.'

'What changed?' Ziva thought for a moment.

'My father died in January 2013. Tony was there for me, when I needed him the most. And then a few months later, we were in a car crash. I could not tell if Tony was alive. I was more concerned about him than anything else.'

Keates looked at Ziva. She had not taken her eyes of Tony the entire time. There was a smile on her face as well, and it was impossible to miss the grin on Tony's face. They were so happy. Ziva had known Tony four times longer than Keates had known him. She knew that as partners, there was a trusting bond between the two of them. It was something she had experienced with partners herself.

However, unlike Keates, Tony and Ziva had fallen in love, had a baby together, were building a life together. It was something that Keates was doing her best not to be jealous about. It was difficult though. The three of them made the perfect family in her mind. And Tali was incredibly cute.

Tony came back over.

'You got a burp cloth?' he asked Ziva. 'Tali's drooling all over daddy's nice suit.' Ziva reached into a bag and pulled out a cloth and handed it to Tony. He wiped Tali's face.

'I think she is starting to teeth' said Ziva.

'That'll be fun' remarked Keates. Tony looked at her.

'What do you know about it?' he asked, curious.

'I have three nephews, Spider. All three of them had problems teething. My sister-in-law says she still has nightmares about it.'

'Thanks for that Keates.'

'You're welcome Spider.'

'Why do call Tony Spider?' asked Ziva.

'I'll let him explain that one. I better be going. It was great to catch up Tony, and meet Ziva and Tali, who is adorable.' Keates stroked Tali's cheek with a finger.

'It was great seeing you again Zoe. Especially given how I left Philly.'

'Water under the bridge, Tony. You did good. Really good.' Tony grinned.

'Couldn't agree more.'

 **Just so you know, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to keep up with quick updates. Life may start to get in the way.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading and thank you for the reviews**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

'Junior!' cried Senior as he answered the phone. 'How are you? How's Tali and Ziva? Ziva promised to send more photos.'

'I'm good Dad, so are Tali and Ziva.'

'Why are you calling?'

'Um, I was wondering, do you have any old family photos?'

'Of you, me and mom?'

'No. Well, yes, but also of your parents, and mom's. Maybe write down some dates, birthdays. Things like that.'

'Yeah, I can dig some up. It's all up in the attic.'

'Thanks Dad.'

'What's brought this on? You've never asked before.'

'We have this case at the moment. This guy, a Nam vet, he was making these videos for a friend's granddaughter. Telling her

everything about her grandfather who died in Nam. I just want to make sure that Tali knows about her family.' Senior smiled, though Tony couldn't tell.

'I'll dig some things up. Email over any information I can remember off the top of my head. And remind Ziva about those photos.'

'I will. And thanks Dad.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony turned to Gibbs, who was sitting next to him on the flight.

'Why did you give Bishop an 82?' Gibbs looked at Tony, then turned away. 'She's good Gibbs. Really good and has potential.'

'I know she does.'

'Then why give her an 82?'

'I told you, I've changed the system.'

'Since when? The system perfectly fine for me, McGee, Ziva and Kate. So why not Bishop?'

'Don't talk about Kate.'

'If you have a reason for changing your system and teaching, fair enough. But if you do, you owe Bishop an explanation.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Hello' answered Ziva, picking up the phone. Tali was in the nursery, napping.

'Ziva, hi, it's Ellie.' Ziva's mind kicked into worry.

'What is it? Is Tony OK? Is Gibbs OK?'

'Yeah, as far as I know. I think they're still on the plane.'

'Then why are you calling?' Ellie hesitated.

'I need some advice.'

'About what?'

'I got my probie eval back from Gibbs.'

'Oh, how did you do?'

'I got an 82.'

'Oh.'

'See, you know that an 82 is bad. You all do. Even Jimmy. McGee for 63, Tony got 58. So, why did I get 82? Is Gibbs going easy on

me?'

'Ellie, the only person who can answer that is Gibbs himself and something tells me, he has not.'

'No. He just kept saying that he's changed the system and that 82 is good score. So why did the system work for you guys but not me?'

'Again, I cannot answer that. Only Gibbs can. I will say this though.'

'What?'

'Gibbs only has the best on his team. He would not have offered you the job if he did not think you were up to the challenge.'

'Yeah, I guess so.' Ellie sounded defeated.

'Ellie,' said Ziva. 'You and I have not worked together, but you have worked with Tony and Tim. And they both trust you in the field.

Do not let an 82 defeat you.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva walked down the stairs to Gibbs basement. Gibbs and Tony had returned from Vietnam the day before. Tony was having some quality father/ daughter time with Tali. Ellie had called Ziva again after talking to Gibbs.

'Ziver.'

'Gibbs.'

'What are you doing here?'

'I spoke to Ellie. Twice.' Gibbs continued to sand the piece of wood, attempting to ignore Ziva. 'She told me what you said, that you

think it is your fault that Kate and I are no longer at NCIS.'

'Isn't it?' asked Gibbs, turning to Ziva.

'No Gibbs. Kate was killed.' Emotion bubbled in Ziva's voice. 'And nothing you did influenced my decision to resign.'

'Whatever.' Gibbs turned back to his project.

'Gibbs, Kate died. She was killed. You did not pull the trigger.'

'It should have been me who died.' Ziva stared at Gibbs.

'After these years, you still blame yourself.'

'You're damn right!' They stood in the basement, silently. Ziva was waiting for the right moment to start speaking. Gibbs was ignoring her, sanding away. Slowly, Ziva made her way to stand nearer Gibbs.

'You once told me that everyone has a reason for what they do. Your reason has always stayed the same. As has mine.'

'Tali?'

'My sister, yes. For years I wanted to hunt terrorist's responsible for attacks like the one that took my sister's life. Even when I came to NCIS as a liaison, and later as an agent. But when I went back to Israel after Eli died, I realised there were other areas of my reason I wanted to explore.' Gibbs stopped now, listening properly.

'I have helped catch those responsible for terrorist attacks, but Gibbs, Tali had such a generous and creative spirit, even as a child. I wanted to honour that side of her. I had focused so much of my life on Tali's death that I forgot about her life. So now, I chose to focus on that, do something that honours Tali's life instead of her death. You had no influence, or control or power over my decision

to resign. It was down to me and only me.'

Gibbs sat down on a stool. He looked tired, though that might have simply been the jet lag.

'Kate dying is not your fault either. A man called Ari Haswari killed her.'

'Your brother.'

'No, Gibbs. That man was no longer my brother. Just someone who looked like him, who had been twisted and manipulated over years by forces that were beyond our control.' Ziva moved closer so that she was sitting opposite Gibbs.

'I choose to remember the good memories, to focus on them instead of the bad ones. Even when the bad ones come to the surface, the good ones are stronger than them. That is how I choose to live, how Tony and I will raise Tali.'

The corners of Gibbs' mouth turned up ever so slightly into a smile. He was proud of where Ziva was in her life, the changes she had made. Now that they had talked more about why she had resigned, he felt like he could trust his teaching method. Even though Ellie had asked to be pushed, Gibbs was still unsure, for fear of pushing her too much, too far, like he had thought he had done with Ziva.

But, he had been wrong. Ziva also seemed to be in a better place regarding Ari and the death of Kate Todd.

'Ellie wants to be taught the way you taught me, Tony, Tim and Kate. She told me that she wants to be like you.'

'She told me too. Wants to be like Tony and McGee. Called them amazing.'

'They are Gibbs' said Ziva. Gibbs nodded, agreeing with her. 'Tony has worked for you fourteen years and Tim, eleven. There's a reason why they've stuck with you, not taken the promotions they have been offered, something that both us know to be true. They are here because they want to work with you, with this team. You are a good teacher, Gibbs. Trust your gut, Gibbs. You taught us that.'

Gibbs smiled again.

'When did you become so wise?'

'I had a good teacher. We all did.' Gibbs chuckled. Ziva's phone buzzed, alerting her to a message from Tony. 'I better go. Tony says dinner is ready, which means the pizza has arrived.' Gibbs chuckled again. He was amazed at how tuned in to each other Tony and Ziva were.

Before she walked out of the basement, Ziva turned back to Gibbs.

'Please think about what I said.'

'Will do Ziver.'

 **Thanks for reading, reviews and favourites.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.  
**

 **I do not have children, though I have spent time around babies and young children. I did some research as well.**

Tony walked up to the door of his and Ziva's apartment. He could hear Tali screaming and Ziva trying to calm her down. By the sounds of Ziva's voice, nothing was working. Tony quickly unlocked the door and went in. The apartment floor was littered with toys, DVDs and books. Ziva was pacing back and forth, bouncing Tali up and down. Ziva turned around and saw Tony standing in the apartment.

'Hey, Tali. Look who it is. It is Daddy' she cooed. Ziva handed a screaming Tali over to Tony. Tony bounced Tali a couple of times and within seconds, Tali stopped crying and started to calm down. Tony smiled, happy that Tali was no longer angry.

Ziva, however, looked furious. Without saying anything, Ziva ran to the bathroom, locking the door. Tony placed Tali in the rocker and went over to the bathroom door.

'Hey, Zi, are you alright?' he asked through the door.

'Yes. I'll be out in a minute.' Like she said, a couple of minutes later, Ziva came out of the bathroom. She looked exhausted and liked she had been crying herself.

'You alright?' Tony asked again. Ziva sniffed and nodded her head.

'Yes, Tony. I am fine. It…' Ziva tailed off.

'Tough day?' Ziva nodded.

'She has not stopped crying all day.' Ziva went into the kitchen, getting a glass of water.

'Until I came home?' Ziva nodded.

'I know it is a coincidence, but the time just sucks.'

'You know what Gibbs would say; rule 39.'

They sat down on the sofa, Tali in the rocker in front of them. She looked like she was getting sleepy.

'She has not had a proper nap all day. Only an hour. Max' continued Ziva. 'Which meant that I have not had a break. She did not feed properly either, which means I need to pump more than I normally do. Nothing would settle her. I feel like a terrible mother.' Ziva threw her head back against the sofa, staring at the ceiling. Tony gave her a knee a supportive squeeze. He had been concerned about everything Tali related landing on Ziva's shoulders when he went back to work.

'You go do what you want to do, Zi. I've got Tali for the rest of the night.'

'I need to pump, eat and shower, but I do not know which one to do first.'

'How about sleep?' suggested Tony.

'We all need that, but my brain is wired. I will not sleep properly.' Ziva turned to Tony. 'I need to get out, Tony. We did not leave the apartment all day because Tali was so fussy. I have not spoken to adult since you left for work this morning.'

As if on cue, Tali started to fuss again. Ziva went to pick her up out of the rocker, but Tony got there first. With Tali balanced on his hip, he walked over the side by the front door, picked up Ziva's keys and handed them to her.

'Go out. Get some fresh air, peace and quiet, food, or whatever it is you want or need. And don't come back for at least an hour.'

'Tony, no. You are tired too. You have had a long day at work.'

'Yeah, I did Zi, but some time with my daughter is exactly the remedy I need. You need to have a break from all things baby.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes Zi. Now, go. Get out of here and don't come back for at least an hour.'

Ninety minutes later Ziva walked into the apartment. For a minute, she didn't recognise the place. The toys, DVDs and books that scattered the floor not that long ago had been put away. Tony was sitting on the sofa, watching TV, whilst folding laundry.

'Hey' he said softly, spotting Ziva. How you feeling?' Ziva went and sat down next to Tony.

'So much better.' She leant forward and kissed him. 'Thank you for sending me out. I really needed it. Where is Tali?'

'In bed, asleep.' Ziva laughed. 'Went out like a light.'

'I am not surprised. She will need it. I think she only slept about an hour today.'

'I also made myself some dinner, tidied up, sterilised the pump for you and did some laundry. There's some food left, if you're hungry.'

'No. I went and got Falafel. Ate as I walked around Target.' Tony chuckled. He leant forward and kissed Ziva.

'I love you Tony.'

'I love you too Zi' he said after they broke, foreheads resting against each other. 'And trust me, you are a great mother.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva stood by the front door, waiting for her fiancé and daughter to get ready. Today was Tali's first day at day care, a big day for all three of them. After weeks of looking around at the various providers near them, Tony and Ziva finally settled on Little Explorer's Day Nursery. Ziva did not got back to work until after the New Year, and she only worked three days a week anyway, but neither Tony or Ziva wanted to juggle going back to work and settling Tali into day care at the same time.

So, after a lot of research, mainly by Ziva, it was decided that Tali would start before Christmas for three days each week, for everyone to get use to day care.

'Tony, are you ready?' called out Ziva, picking up the rucksack they had packed for Tali. It had all her things including the stuffed dog she was attached to. Tony and Tali were taking forever to get ready. Finally, Tony emerged from the nursery with Tali dressed.

'I'm sorry Zi, but this is a big day for the DiNozzos.' Tony sat down to put Tali's coat on. She seemed happy, though oblivious to what was happening.

'Tony, you leave both Tali and I everyday to go to work.'

'Yes, but I don't leave my daughter with strangers. I leave her with her mother, my beautiful fiancée. There's a different Zi.'

Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the nursery, the brightly colour door and flowers painted on the window giving the location away.

Once inside, everything went smoothly. The staff already knew Tali, Ziva and Tony due to the intro days the nursery ran. Tali seemed quite relaxed about the whole situation. Tony and Ziva, however, were a slightly different story. It had been rare over the past four months for Tony and Ziva to both be away from Tali, but on the occasions it happened, Tali had been with Callie, or Abby. Like Tony said, this was different.

Ziva dropped Tony off at the Navy Yard afterwards, making her way home. Tony was unpacking his backpack and switching on his computer when Gibbs appeared at his desk, drinking coffee.

'How did it go?' asked Gibbs.

'Not bad' answered Tony. 'Tali appeared to be fine when we left. Ziva's not sure what to do today. She has the whole day to herself.

'Any tears?' asked Gibbs, taking another sip of coffee.

'There might have been a few, but not that much.' Gibbs raised an eyebrow and Tony crumpled under the pressure. 'Fine' he said, waving his hands in surrender. 'I was the one who cried. Not Ziva, not Tali. Me.'

'I knew it' came Tim's voice from nowhere. Tony turned around to find Tim McGee and Eleanor Bishop standing behind the partition behind his desk. 'Pay up probie.' Tim wiggled his fingers at Ellie, who pulled out a large bar of Hershey's. She handed it over glumly.

'You had a bet to see if I cried.'

'Yeah' replied Tim, who opened the bar of chocolate. The look on Tony's face made the smile on Tim's disappear. 'It was Bishop's idea.'

'Uh, no it wasn't. It was yours' argued Ellie.

'Why would you bet on if I cried? It was a big day for the DiNozzos.'

Tony, this isn't the first you've been away from Tali' said Ellie. 'You do it every day.' Tony sat down on his chair in a huff.

'I know, I just miss Tali when I'm not with her. So much changes so quickly. The nursery doesn't take babies under four months either. This was a big deal. And Ziva's getting ready to go back to work. She took six months off and that's almost over. A lot is happening.' Tim looked a little sheepish after that declaration. The bet had just been a bit of fun. However, since Tali had been born, Tony often had these revelations about life that Tim was not expecting.

'Why don't the three of you do some work?' asked Gibbs. Quickly the three agents got on with work, having forgotten that Gibbs had been watching the three of them. Gibbs was glad Tony, Tim and Ellie got on so well. His and Ellie's relationship as boss and probie had improved over the past couple of weeks since their chat about her training.

Tony's words about missing Tali ran through Gibbs' mind. He remembered what it was like to come home to Kelly, have her run over and hug him tightly, though at four months Tali hadn't even started to crawl.

However, Gibbs also knew, far too well, what it was like to not have Kelly or Shannon, or anyone to welcome him home. And Gibbs hoped desperately and deeply that Tony and Team Gibbs would never learn that feeling.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon.**

 **Another note, can we give Brian Dietzen a round of applause for his performance in _Bears and Cubs_ (16x16). I thought he was excellent.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

 **The first bit is about dating. I am by no means an expert in dating/ relationships. Also, I really hope it doesn't sound condescending.  
**

Abby, Ziva and Tali were sitting in a café near the Navy Yard, having lunch. They had started doing this, meeting for lunch, when Ziva resigned from NCIS. Now that Tali was here, and Abby named her godmother, it had become a permanent feature in their weekly schedule.

'Abby, you do this every time you reach the two-month mark in a relationship' said Ziva. Tony had messaged her earlier that day, letting her know about the two months.

'Ziva, I know. It's just that I don't have a great track record with men.'

'OK, Mikel Mawher was not a good relationship.'

'More like a disastrous relationship, Ziva. He ended up stalking me.'

'But that does not mean that Burt will start stalking you. Plus, he is goo for you. I can see it. The two of you have a lot in common. And do you really think that Gibbs would let that happen to you again?'

'No, I guess not.' Abby bounced Tali on her knee. Ziva smiled, enjoying watching the two of them interact. She pulled out her camera, taking photos of Abby and Tali.

'We have all had bad relationships Abby. You are not alone in that.' Abby smiled as she thought back over the years to the team's previous relationships.

Tim had dated women who either stole his credit card information or tried to kill him. Tony's most meaningful relationship (before Ziva that is) ended with two broken hearts and him being accused of murder. Ziva ended up arresting her ex-boyfriend, almost fiancé, who was now in federal prison for killing a woman.

However, something had appeared to have shifted in the last two years. Tony and Ziva finally realised their feelings for each other and were now engaged, with a baby. Tim and Delilah were as strong as ever, even after the bombing and the fact that Delilah was 7000 miles away in Dubai. Maybe this time it was Abby's turn.

Abby's phone dinged and the screen lit up. It was a message from Burt.

 _'_ _Hey babe. Looking forward to dinner tonight.'_ Abby smiled at the message, Ziva noticing it.

'Abby, I have known you for ten years' started Ziva. 'And I have never seen you smile like that at a message from a guy you are dating.' She paused for a moment before carrying on. 'You are the most intelligent woman I know, but sometimes I wonder if you hide behind your work and volunteering.'

Abby bopped Tali's stuffed dog on her nose, making Tali giggle. Her squeals had become more like giggles in the past couple of weeks.

'I enjoy my work Ziva' said Abby.

'I know you do Abs, but if you like Burt, and want a relationship with him, then you both need to move past two months.'

'Since when did you become an expert on relationships?' asked Abby, jokingly. Ziva laughed.

'I am not an expert Abby, but I cannot help it. For the first time in a long time I am very happy. I simply want my friend to be as happy as I am.' Abby smiled. They decided to order a large slice of cake to share.

'I don't think I will get married' said Abby after a while. 'Or have children. I think I've known that for some time and happy with that.'

'I am glad' replied Ziva.

'When did you know you wanted to get married?' Ziva thought for a moment.

'When Ray proposed. I knew then that I wanted to get married. I just did not want to marry him.'

'Because you wanted to marry Tony' teased Abby, in a tone that would not be out of place in a school playground. Ziva laughed.

'Yes, Abby, because I wanted to marry Tony. I just did not know at the time.'

'When did you know? That you had feelings for Tony.'

'It was sometime between Harper Dearing attacking the Navy Yard, and my father dying.' Ziva stopped talking for a moment, the two women remembering both attacks and how it changed their lives. 'When we were in the car crash after we returned from Berlin, Tony was unconscious at first. I could not tell if he was alive or dead. I was terrified of losing him. I had not told him I was in love with him.'

Abby smiled. She was so happy for her two friends.

'Maybe when I meet the right guy, the two-month thing won't matter.'

'Is Burt the right guy?' asked Ziva.

'I don't know' answered Abby.

'Then consider extending the deadline. Just for another month. You never know what could happen.' Abby thought about what Ziva said. The cake came and they tucked in.

'Maybe I will' she said as they finished the cake.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Anna and Carrie were sitting in the diner, sharing a plate of fries. The door opened and in walked Ziva, Tali in the baby sling. Carrie waved her over to them.

'I am sorry we're late' said Ziva, taking off her backpack. 'We were about to leave when Tali was in need of a last-minute change, yes?' she asked Tali as she pulled her out of the sling.

'It's alright Ziva. We ordered some food' said Carrie.

'She's adorable' added Anna, nodding towards Tali. Ziva grinned.

'Thanks.' The waitress came over and Ziva placed an order for coffee and food.

'Ziva, this is Anna Dillon. Anna, this is Ziva, the woman I told you about.' Ziva and Anna shook hands.

'Carrie said you could help with apply to college in some way' said Anna. She was a little unsure as to what was going on.

'Ziva works at Education Restart. It's an NGO that helps vulnerable adults go back to school or training.'

'You do not fit the, um, criteria we normally follow' explained Ziva as she entertained Tali, who was sitting on her lap. 'Most people we work with suffer with addiction, mental health problems or are refugees and asylum seekers, who did not get the opportunity to complete their education in the first place.

'I finished high school' said Anna.

'Yes, and received training from the Navy, even if you are not qualified as EMT basic as a civilian' added Ziva.

'But though working at Education Restart, Ziva knows about scholarships and student loans that you could apply to, and help fill in the applications themselves.

'How do you two know each other?' asked Anna.

'I used to be FBI' said Carrie. 'Before I became a lawyer.'

'And I used to work at NCIS' added Ziva. 'We had a case together, what, three/ four years ago.' Carrie nodded in agreement.

Ziva's food came and the three women started chatting. All three of them came to this conversation with a specific point of view. Anna wanted to go to medical school, become a doctor but was unsure where to start of if she could afford to go in the first place. Carrie was the only one who had attended college, and had come out the other end with a degree. And whilst, Ziva had not gone to college, she had gained an insight into the application process. She knew about scholarships that were available to people like Anna, former military. Ziva had led many people through the process of filling out applications forms, whether they were for English as a second language classes, or GED classes or even college.

'Why are you helping?' Anna asked Ziva. It wasn't a condescending question. Anna genuinely wanted to know. Ziva smiled kindly.

'Tony told me about you. Agent DiNozzo' Ziva added quickly at the confused look on Anna's face. 'He is my fiancé. He told me that you want to go to medical school but were unsure about where to start.' She paused for a minute. 'I know what it is like to feel like you are starting from scratch, and do not which way to go.'

However, Anna knew where to start with applying to college, which scholarships she could apply for, and which courses she would have to take as pre-med. Her dream school as John Hopkins, but Anna felt like it was too big of a dream. Now, after talking to Ziva and Carrie, Anna felt she had more confidence in her application. For the first time since being discharged from the Navy, Anna Dillon's dream of becoming a doctor was closer now than ever.

 **I hope this all made sense and that you enjoyed reading this.**

 **Thank you for the reviews**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tony walked into the apartment. Ziva, who was sitting with Tali at the dining table could tell he was annoyed.

'What happened?' she asked.

'Crazy guy tried to assassinate a federal witness whilst I was waiting for Dad. And you'll never believe this' said Tony exasperated. 'But Dad is still in London!'

'What?' asked Ziva, attempting to spoon some more pureed food into Tali's mouth. Baby foods were proving to be an adventure.

'My dad is still in London. Missed is flight!'

'And he did not tell you?'

'Yep. So, I have to go back to the airport tomorrow to pick him up. Assuming he actually gets on this flight.' Tony sat down in a huff in the chair next to Tali. He smiled at the sight of his daughter covered in baby food.

'You OK?' asked Ziva. Tony took a couple of minutes to say anything.

'I'm just annoyed, Zi. This is Tali's first Thanksgiving. I just thought he would have made more of an effort.' Ziva reached over and squeezed Tony's hand. She was disappointed too. Tony and Senior's relationship have improved quite a bit since Tali was born. Ziva just hoped that Senior had a good reason for missing his flight.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony stood by the gate, watching the crowd of tired looking passengers disembark from the flight. In the midst of them was Senior, his white hair easy to spot. He had a big smile on his face, and as Tony had predicted with Jake and Ellie, he was wearing a suit.

'Junior' he cried. Senior pulled Tony into a hug, not noticing Tony's annoyance.

'Dad.'

They walked to get Senior's luggage and then over to where Tony had parked his car, Senior chatting about his trip to Europe. He hadn't just gone to London.

'Is something the matter, Junior?' asked Senior once they were sitting in the car. 'You've barely spoken two words to me.' Tony paused for a second, compiling his thoughts.

'Why didn't you tell me you had missed your flight, Dad? Why couldn't you have made the effort? This is Tali's first Thanksgiving. It's really important to me and Ziva that you are there, and you nearly weren't.' Senior felt sad at the look of disappointment in his son's face.

'But I am now.'

'But what if there hadn't been another flight Dad?' The two DiNozzo's sat in silence for a moment, letting the conversation settle. For sometime now, Tony had allowed himself to think that Senior had stopped disappointing him. Then he missed his flight.

'I'm sorry, son. I don't have a reason why I missed the first flight, or at least one that you'll accept.' 'Let me guess, a rich divorcee or widow.'

'Old college friend actually.' Tony looked over at his father, surprised. 'Henry and I went to Wesleyan together. Hadn't seen him since the 70s.' Silence fell again. 'I am sorry, for not letting you know. I had every intention of making sure I was here for Thanksgiving.' Tony smiled slightly.

'OK, Dad. Let's go home.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Senior was sitting on the sofa, playing with Tali and Tony, dressed in a very nice suit was waiting for Ziva. They were going to the opera.

'Zi, you coming?' Tony called out.

Ziva stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room. She was wearing a black dress with long sleeves. It was November in Dc after all. The dress has a deep V neck line and the skirt flared out at her waist, showing off the new figure she had acquired after having Tali, her wild curls over one shoulder.

'Wow' breathed Tony. 'You look incredible, Zi.'

'I second that' said Senior from the sofa. He came over with Tali in his arms and stood next to Tony. 'You look stunning Ziva.'

'Thank you' she replied quietly. The smile that grew on her face did not go unnoticed by Tony, who also smiled. Ziva's body confidence had grown so much in the last few months. She told him a not that long ago that she felt so much better about her body, that she loved her new body. Tony could see this new confidence seeping into other aspects of their lives. Especially with regards to Ziva's photography. Since talking to Bob at Tali's naming celebration, Ziva had been taking more and more photos daily. Every time Tony came home from work, there were another twenty or thirty photos that Ziva needed to go through.

Senior shooed Tony and Ziva out the door and off to the opera. He was babysitting Tali for the evening. He loved spending time with his granddaughter. At almost five months, Tali's personality was beginning to come through a little. She loved giggling and laughing, and Senior could tell she was a DiNozzo whenever Tali smiled. Her favourite toy was her stuffed dog, Doggy and Tali's favourite book was _Row, row, row your boat_.

After reading it several times over, Tali started to get sleepy. Senior was glad. He was losing his voice! After a quick change, Senior sung Tali to sleep. Watching his granddaughter drift off, reminded him of watching his son fall asleep.

'Sweet dreams Tali bean' whispered Senior.

A few hours later, Senior was sitting on the sofa, his feet up, reading a book. He stopped reading for a second. He thought he heard something. Assuming he had imagined in, Senior went back to his book. A thud from outside the apartment caught his attention this time. He put the book down, got up and opened the door.

Tony and Ziva sprung apart faster than you could say, well, anything. It was obvious they had been making out. Ziva quickly tried to smooth her ruffled hair, combing her fingers through it, and Senior noticed that Tony's shirt had a couple more buttons undone than before.

'Oh, hi guys. How was the opera?' asked Senior, trying to be casual.

'It was good' answered Ziva. 'How was Tali?' Senior grinned.

'A complete angel.' Ziva smiled. 'She's asleep in the nursery.' Ziva quickly left the awkward living room and went to check on the baby. Senior turned to Tony.

'Sorry, son, for walking in, on, um…' Senior tailed off.

'It's fine Dad.' The two men stood uncomfortably for several seconds. Senior looked around the apartment. He walked over to the coat rack by the front door.

'I'm, um, going to stretch my legs.'

'Dad, no really, you don't have to go.'

'I need some fresh air, son. I've been inside for several hours.'

'Dad,' began Tony, but Senior cut him off.

'You have a very beautiful wife, Junior.'

'Ziva and I aren't married yet, Dad.'

'Not legally anyway.' With that he picked up his coat and keys and left the apartment. The moment the door closed, Ziva came out of the nursery.

'Where has he gone?'

'For a walk. I think he wanted to give us some privacy.'

'That was so awkward' said Ziva.

'Yep it was.' They stood in silence. 'You know, he probably won't be back for at least an hour.' Tony smiled coyly at Ziva, who smiled back.

Fifty minutes later they were lying in bed, naked and sweaty.

'I heard your dad call me your wife' said Ziva after a while.

'We just had sex, and you're thinking about my dad?' Ziva hit him on the chest. Tony laughed. 'Yeah, he did.'

'And you corrected him.'

'Yeah, I did.' Tony was quiet. 'Perhaps we should start to make more definite plans. Start to look at venues and dates.' Ziva propped herself up on her elbow.

'Really?'

'Yeah.' Tony did the same, so they were face to face. 'I want us to be married before Thanksgiving 2015.' Ziva grinned, leant forward and kissed Tony. Then she ran into the living room and came back with her laptop.

'Let's start now' she said, happily.

 **I wasn't sure which college Senior would have gone to so I researched. I think it fits.**

 **I named Tali's dog Doggy. Kelev is Hebrew for dog so it sort of makes sense.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Gibbs sat down in his basement, taking a break from the work he was doing, even though it was Christmas Day. Leyla had invited him over for dinner with her and Amira, but that wasn't until seven pm, and it was barely one. After pouring some Bourbon, he reached over and picked up the giftbag that Ziva had dropped off the other day with Tali. Gibbs liked seeing them. They hadn't seen each other since Thanksgiving, and Tali had grown quite a bit, even in four short weeks. Gibbs and Ziva spent some time catching up, mainly on what had been going on in Ziva and Tali's lives, though Tony had been keeping the whole of Team Gibbs apprised of all major goings on.

Gibbs had never been one for presents, not since Shannon and Kelly has passed away. It almost seemed pointless to him. Over the years he had managed to get Abby and Ducky to stop buying him birthday and Christmas presents (unless it was Bourbon). Ziva had never given him one before, so he was a little surprised when she handed it to him. However, despite his own aversion to presents, Gibbs enjoyed making and giving them, especially to people he loved. This year he had made some wooden animal toys for Tali and an extension to Amira's tree house/ climbing frame.

Gibbs took the present out of the bag and unwrapped it. It was a frame, the photo it contained was one of himself, with little Tali on his lap. It had been taken at Tali's naming celebration. The Gibbs in the photo was smiling.

Memories wafted into Gibbs' mind. It had been a happy day. Tony, Ziva and their friends and family could not stop smiling. Leyla and Amira had also been invited. It had also been some time since Gibbs had seen both of them, though that was simply due to everyone having busy lives. Amira chatted Gibbs' ear off with everything that was going in her world; school, karate lessons and her friends. Leyla sat next to him, also listening to her daughter, though she knew everything already.

Gibbs would often think about what his life would have been like if Kelly had survived the car crash. What would she be like? Where would she work? Would she have a family of her own? Would he be a grandpa? Gibbs knew that Ziva and Tony wanted him to play a 'grandparent' role in Tali's life, as he had played a father figure in theirs. But he looked at the three DiNozzo's and it felt like a sucker punch to the gut, knowing that he would never see his own little girl experience the things that Ziva was experiencing.

Gibbs put down the photo and his glass of Bourbon. He climbed the stairs and grabbed his coat and car keys. Perhaps he would give Amira her present a little earlier than planned.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva picked up the last present from under the tree and handed it to Senior. It was Christmas day and Ziva, Tony, Senior and Tali had spent the past thirty minutes unwrapping presents. Tali had the most presents, the three adults opting for a sort of secret Santa, minus the secret part. Tony had given Ziva a beautiful pair of earrings that she had seen a couple of months ago. Senior had given Tony tickets to a local film festival that took place in the summer. It was now Senior's turn. He opened one end of the wrapped present and pulled out the object. It was a frame. He flipped it over.

'Oh, my dear' he said softly, giving Ziva as gracious smile. The photo in the frame had been taken by Bob at Tali's naming celebration. Ziva was standing in the middle, holding Tali. Both Tony and Senior were standing behind her, Tony on her left, Senior on her right. All four of them looked very happy.

'It's wonderful' said Senior getting up and hugging Ziva. Senior had come back to DC for Christmas, after a brief stint in New York after Thanksgiving. He had arrived on the 22nd December, in time for the end of Hanukkah, which ended on Christmas Eve.

A lot had happened in the last four weeks; Tali's first Thanksgiving, Hanukkah and Christmas. This year they weren't planning on doing a lot to celebrate. Tali was only six-months-old and wouldn't remember any of it. That hadn't stopped Tony from buying two onesies; baby's first Hanukkah, baby's first Christmas. Or stopping Ziva from taking a million and one photos for the past four weeks.

Next year would be different. Tali, first of all, would be eighteen months old. Tony and Ziva would also be married by then.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony and Ziva walked over to Tim. He had been talking with some of his father's old Navy colleagues.

'Hi Tim' said Tony, giving his friend a hug. 'You OK?' Ziva hit Tony on the shoulder as if to say, _why would you ask that._ Tim smiled though.

'I'm alright actually. The strange thing about Dad being ill, is that we got to spend time together we wouldn't normally have done.' Tim smiled sadly, remembering the past few weeks of his father's life. The Admiral had passed away a couple of weeks ago. 'Thanks for coming guys. And the meals Ziva.' When they had found out about Admiral McGee dying, Ziva started cooking almost immediately, dropping meals off at Tim's the next day.

'We know what it is like, Tim' began Ziva. 'To bury a parent. It is not easy.' The three of them stood in silence for a moment. They shared so much in common when it came to their parents, in particular the relationships all three of them had with their fathers. That being said, in the last few weeks of the Admiral's life, he and Tim had spoken a little bit more with each other, and Tim felt like he was a in a good place with regards to his father's death. Tony and Senior had become closer in the last year, and Ziva had started to see Eli in a slightly different light. Since becoming a mother, Ziva was starting to realise that Eli did love her, Ari and Tali. He just didn't know how to show it.

'We do have to go though' said Tony. 'We need to relive the babysitter.'

'You could have brought Tali with you' suggested Tim.

'We could have' said Ziva. 'Except Tali is going through a giggling phase, along with drooling a lot. We thought that a giggling six-month-old baby, might not be a good idea at a funeral.'

'Well, Ziva thought that' added Tony, trying to make a light joke, and automatically wondering if it had failed massively. However, Tim smirked slightly. He pulled Ziva into a hug.

'Thanks for coming again guys.' Tony and Tim hugged as well. 'And thanks for the food Ziva.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With Christmas and New Year over, everyone trudged back into the office. It was still quiet when Tony walked back to his desk from the bathroom that morning. Walking past Gibbs' desk, he spotted something new on it. Nipping behind it, Tony realised it was the photo that Ziva had told him she was giving Gibbs for Christmas. The one with Gibbs holding Tali and looking very happy. Gibbs had tucked it away in the corner, next to the partition. Tony knew from fourteen years of working with the former Marine, that he only reserved space for very important photos.

Just then Gibbs came back in from getting coffee.

'DiNozzo, what are you doing?'

'Nothing boss. I just noticed…' Tony tailed off. 'Um, thank you for Tali's toys. She loves them. Constantly playing with them.' Tony made his way to his own desk as Gibbs smiled to himself. There was silence once again in the bullpen.

The day progress normally, Ellie turning up a couple of minutes later. Tim had taken a few more days off to help mother with his father's estate. It was a quite day, no new cases. Just lots of paperwork.

It was at the end of the day and Tony was packing up to go home when Gibbs stopped by his desk.

'Boss?'

'Thank Ziva for me, will you?'

'Will do Boss.'

 **Hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you for all the love and support**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

 **This is more dramatic than previous chapters. It may be controversial for some.**

Tony ran quickly into the apartment, followed by Tim. Ziva was on the sofa reading to Tali. The minute she saw them, Ziva knew something was up.

'Tony, what's going on?' Tony didn't respond, just simply pulled her up into a tight hug, let her go and then over to the window to close the curtains. Ziva looked over at Tim.

'Tim, tell me.' Tim knew better than lie to Ziva. So, he told her everything. How Gibbs' ex-wives one and two had been in town. How the crime scene at the diner had been staged to match the crime scene where Jenny died. How Mike Franks' death had been copied with a man of similar age, height and weight.

And then Tim explained about how Gibbs had been led to a roof top parking lot with Diane, how Diane had been shot, and how Sergei Mishnev declared check on Gibbs.

That, however, was not the hard part. The hard part was telling Ziva that amongst the surveillance photos of Gibbs and ex-wife number two, Rebecca, they had also found surveillance photos of herself and Tali, and that given Sergei's actions, it was possible, plausible that he could use Ziva and Tali as surrogates for Shannon and Kelly, and that Team Gibbs thought it would best for the two of them to stay inside the apartment until Mishnev had been caught.

Ziva stood, listening to Tim, watching Tony intently. He had gone to sit on a chair by the dining table. Tali was in the rocker by the sofa. When Tim had finished speaking, Ziva looked at him as if he was mad.

'You are telling me that Tali and I cannot leave this apartment until you catch Sergei Mishnev?'

'Ziva' began Tim. She could tell that he was worried by the tone of his voice. 'Sergei has Gibbs' personal file. He knows everything about him, everyone who was ever important to Gibbs. Sergei knew how Jenny actually died, and the three of us know that was covered up. If he knows that, Sergei certainly knows about Shannon and Kelly.' Ziva was starting to get angry. Tony could see it in her face.

'I have a job, Tim. One that I go back to next week, and a life outside these walls. What am I supposed to do about that? Tali has day care. Tony and I are trying to plan our wedding.' Tim went to answer, but Tony stopped him.

'Tim.' Tim could tell by how quiet Tony's voice was not to continue. This was something that Ziva and Tony needed to talk about, without him. Tony hugged Ziva, a little tighter than normal and left them.

'Tony, I…' Ziva's tone had changed from angry to scared.

'I don't know, Zi. I have never seen Gibbs like this before. None of us have. Not even when Kate or Jenny died. Sergei is targeting Gibbs for some reason. He has killed surrogate for Jenny, Franks and Kate, and the surrogate he used for Kate, was Diane, Zi. He was even stalking ex-wife number two.

'Tony, Tali and I cannot stay inside indefinitely.'

'Zi, you know the file. Shannon and Kelly were on their way to a safe house, we can't even move you and Tali to safe house. That's how Shannon and Kelly died.'

'He might not…' Ziva was grasping at straws, trying to find hope

'Do you really think that Sergei won't have considered it? Do you want to risk…?' Tony stopped talking. 'I cannot lose you or Tali. I won't risk it Zi. The two of you are my everything.' His voice broke with emotion and Ziva felt tears begin to well up.

Tali started making a noise, wanting to be held. Tony wondered if she could sense tension and fear like horses. Did he just compare his daughter to a horse?

Ziva went over and picked Tali up. It seemed to calm her down a little bit. Ziva looked over at Tony. The look of fear and worry on his face scared her.

'OK, Tony. Tali and I will stay here. On one condition.'

'Anything. As long as you two are safe.'

'The moment you catch Sergei, we get married. Not within six months, or within a year. Within two weeks of his capture.' Tony smiled and laughed weakly. He kissed Ziva, pouring every ounce of love for her into it. They broke, rested their foreheads against each other.

'Deal.'

Tali giggled happily, making her parents smile. Tony kissed the top of Tali's head, wrapping his arms around his family. However, for the first time in their lives, both Tony and Ziva truly understood the feeling of being terrified.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next days Tony, Ziva and Team Gibbs worked hard to put Ziva and Tali under protective custody until Sergei was caught. At first, they did their best to come up with a plan that would allow them to leave, but in the end everyone, including Ziva, agreed it was simply too risky to even try anything. The level of Sergei's vindictiveness had reached an all time high.

Plans were put in place at the apartment; new locks installed on doors and windows, and not just at Ziva and Tony's but for the whole of Team Gibbs. Tony also put up some blackout curtains at the front of the apartment so that it was not possible to see into it.

It was arranged with Education Restart that Ziva would work at home and Tali's day care place was put on hold. As Ziva was not leaving the apartment, she and Tony did not need to pay for child care.

'A silver lining' said Abby, hopefully. All Ziva and Tony could think about was that their seven-month-old daughter was under protective custody. That, in itself, was another silver lining; the fact that Tali was only seven months old. Ziva kept reminding herself that Tali was too young to remember any of this, and soon, it would become a distant memory for everyone. A third silver lining was that the building they lived in had a sort of private courtyard, almost like a quad. It was protected by all four sides of the building, and it meant that Ziva and Tali were able to get outside for fresh air.

Tony and Ziva started to argue a lot over the next few days. It had been a stressful first week, with this new situation. Ziva had been looking forward to going back to work, and found herself jealous of Tony whenever he left the apartment. Ziva distracted herself either with admin work for Education Restart or wedding planning.

The whole of Team Gibbs felt a certain air of tension around them. Gibbs had begun to isolate himself from the others, whilst anyone who wasn't an active agent with a firearm, was given protection. That included Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena. Everyone was additionally concerned for Breena, given she was pregnant. Granted she wasn't close to Gibbs and neither was Jimmy, so the idea that Sergei might use them as surrogates for Shannon and Kelly wasn't as strong as with Ziva and Tali potentially filling those roles, but it was enough. Breena was also eight months pregnant, and no one wanted her to go into early labour due to stress, least of all Breena herself.

Ex-wife number two, Rebecca, and her fiance were also given additional protection, given the numerous surveillance photos they had found. Due to Diane's death and threats to Rebecca's life, ex-wife number three, Stephanie, was also warned about Sergei. However, Stephanie lived in Illinois, and she and Gibbs hadn't had contact in years, therefore the team were not as worried.

Gibbs found himself working late into the night, trying to find and capture Sergei. It was Team Gibbs' main job at the moment and everyone felt a sense of urgency, most of all Tony. The quicker they found Sergei, the sooner Ziva and Tali would be able leave the apartment, and Ziva and Tony would be able to get married

 **The next chapter might answer some questions readers have.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tony rang the doorbell and waited for the door to open.

'DiNozzo?'

'Hi Fornell.'

'What are you doing here?' Tony bent down and picked up a large cooler bag.

'Ziva sent me' he said. Fornell chuckled and let Tony in. Even with his mind preoccupied with Emily's wellbeing after Diane's death, Fornell knew what was happening with Ziva and Tali. Fornell led Tony into the kitchen.

'Ziva's written reheating instructions and says there is more if you want it' said Tony as he placed the cooler on the kitchen work top.

'Thank her for me' said Fornell. 'How is Ziva?'

'Stressed. Tired. Worried. Scared. We both are.'

'Anything to keep Tali safe.' Tony nodded in agreement

They stood in the kitchen in silence. If they were talking about work, the it wouldn't have been a problem, but when it came to feelings, Tony and Fornell were the worst two people to have that conversation.

'I better go' Tony said eventually. 'Um, do you mind if I have a quick word with Emily?' Fornell shrugged his shoulders and pointed Tony in the direction of Emily's bedroom. Tony knocked on the door.

'Emily, it's Tony DiNozzo.' No response. It did not surprise Tony in the slightest. 'Listen Em, you don't have to say anything but if you do want to talk, Ziva and I are here to listen. I lost my mother when I was eight, and Ziva's mother died when she was seventeen. We know what it's like to lose a parent.' He paused. 'Bottom line, it sucks. If you ever want to talk to someone who knows what it's like, call OK? Your dad has our numbers.'

Tony was about to make his way downstairs when Emily's bedroom door opened and she stood there. It was obvious she had been crying; eyes red and puffy, the expression of pure sadness on her face.

'Hi' said Tony softly. Emily stepped forward, wrapping her arms around him, crying. Tony responded, hugging Emily back. His heart broke slightly at the sight of her crying, and he hoped that he would never see Tali this sad.

When Tony made his way downstairs, Fornell was standing at the bottom.

'Thank you' he said quietly as Tony walked out of the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva stood on the stool in her living room whilst Callie pinned a hem around the edge of the wedding dress. Tali was on the floor, playing with the wooden animals that Gibbs had given her for Christmas. Ziva had found her wedding dress before she and Tali went under protective custody. The two of them had been out with Callie and Arthur, when they walked past a vintage store and in the window was what Ziva described as her perfect dress. It needed some altering, which Callie offered to help with.

The wedding planning was going as well as could it be, given that Ziva could not leave the apartment and the fact that she and Tony did not have a definite date. They couldn't even give a month. One idea that Tony like, that got around the complications was that they simply got married straightaway in the apartment. It was where they had committed themselves to each other with the list, where Tali was conceived and where Ziva gave birth to Tali. The apartment had so many good memories, why not add another one.

And whilst it was very appealing to Ziva, and she understood why Tony had suggested it, Ziva wanted to get married without an air of tension surrounding them. She wanted to get married outside, with their daughter and family with them, everyone happy, and not worrying if Sergei would fire at them.

So, Tony and Ziva made a list of locations in DC, Maryland and Virginia that would be able to accommodate a small wedding party at very short notice. The legal matters of license and certificate had been looked into, but as they didn't have a date, the license had not been purchased yet. They had decided that Rabbi Reiss, the rabbi from Ziva's synagogue, would perform the wedding. They talked about the ceremony and what was important to them. Rabbi Reiss was also aware of their situation.

Ziva was never the girl who dreamt about her wedding, but she did have to admit that over the years there had been times where she thought abou it. When Jimmy got married, and Callie. When Ray proposed and Ziva had occasionly pictured her wedding to TOny long before he proposed.

'Is this going to take much longer?' Ziva asked Callie. She was growing impatient.

'Almost done. Do you want this hem straight or wonky?' replied Callie. Ziva chuckled.

'Straight please.'

'Then simply be patient for another couple of minutes.' Eventually Callie was done and Ziva was able to get down off the stool. She was about to take the dress off when the two women heard Tony's keys in the front door.'

'Hey, Zi. I've dropped off the food and, hey!'

'Tony, go away' called out Callie, as she pushed him back out the door.

'Why? What have I done?' he protested.

'Ziva is in her wedding dress.'

'Really? Can I see?'

'No, it's bad luck.' Ziva stayed in the living room, listening to Callie and Tony argue. The apartment had a little bit of a corridor entrance and so Ziva and Tony couldn't see each other.

'Callie, come on' said Tony, trying to appeal to her.

'Nope, Tony. It's not going to happen. You will see Ziva in her wedding dress on the day of your wedding. Not before. I am the bride's best friend and it's my job to make sure these things are held up. We're almost finished. Come back in thirty minutes.' With that, Callie pushed Tony out of the apartment and closed the door. She went back into the living room and saw Ziva with a massive grin on her face.

'That was hilarious' she said and started to laugh.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva peered at the clock through bleary eyes. 1.45am. Something had woken her up and she wasn't sure why. Rolling over, she found Tony's side of the bed empty. That was why. She also slept worse without him. Sitting up a little bit more awake, Ziva heard a murmured voice coming from the nursery. She climbed out of bed and went to investigate.

Tony was sitting in the chair in the nursery, with Tali asleep in his arms. He was talking ever so softly under his breath, stroking Tali's cheek.

'I will protect you and Ima, Tali. I will always keep you safe.' He turned his head and saw Ziva standing in the doorway.

'Hey' he said.

'Tony, what are you doing? We should all be in bed.'

'I wouldn't be able to sleep, so…' he tailed off and looked at Tali. She looked so peaceful.

'Tony, what is going on?' asked Ziva quietly as she perched on the arm of the chair.

'I had a dream.' He paused. 'More of a nightmare.' Ziva put her hand on Tony's shoulder and he kissed it.

'What happened?' asked Ziva. They both knew the best way to more past a nightmare was to talk about it.

'That it was you who died on the rooftop, not Diane. And it wasn't Gibbs who was there, but me.' Ziva draped her arm over Tony's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. 'Then it changed. You and Tali were both in a car and Sergei was aiming at the driver, like with Shannon and Kelly, and I couldn't get to you in time, no matter how fast I drove. I woke up, saw you sleeping and I needed to see Tali. She woke up briefly and then fell back asleep in my arms. I can't quiet bring myself to put her back in the crib.'

Ziva smiled. She knew how difficult it was to put down their sleeping daughter.

'I can't lose you Zi, or Tali. I need you to be OK.'

'We are OK Tony' said Ziva. She moved off the arm and crouched in front of Tony. 'But we need you to be OK too. We cannot lose you either.' Ziva stood up and gently took Tali from Tony's arms and put her back in the crib. 'Come on, let's go to bed.'

They walked back to their room and climbed into bed. Tony looked at the woman he so desperately loved.

'I promise you Zi, we will catch Sergei. Sooner rather than later.'

'I know Tony.'

 **Thank you for reading**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Breena's phone lit up as it started to buzz on the stand next to her hospital bed. She picked it up to see that Ziva was calling her. She pressed the green phone button and Ziva's face filled the screen.

'Hey' she said, smiling happy. 'How are you Breena?' Breena grinned back.

'Tired. Sore but great.' Breena grinned back.

'How's baby Victoria? Tony told me her name. It's lovely.'

'She's asleep at the moment.' Breena moved the phone over the plastic bassinet that was next to her bed. A sleeping newborn baby girl was in it.

'She is precious Breena. Where is Jimmy?'

'Gone to pick up my parents and brother. His mom's arriving next week.'

'I am sorry about the gift back Tony gave' said Ziva, via the tiny screen. 'I gave him strict instructions, and given that we've just had a baby ourselves you would think he would know what to do. Anyway, I will endeavour to make sure you get the one I had intended for you.'

'It's alright Ziva. We're going to save the wine for our anniversary, and you never know, those ear buds might come in handy. How are you with the whole protective custody thing?'

'I will be glad when he is caught and Tali and I can leave the apartment building.' She paused. 'It is getting to me a little, not being able to leave like we used to. But if it keeps Tali safe, I will do anything. Breena smiled sympathetically. Her own position was nowhere near as drastic as Ziva's was. Team Gibbs had taken some measures to keep herself and Jimmy safe. Breena and Jimmy were not as close to Gibbs as Ziva and Tony were, but there was an armed agent outside their building all day and night, and Breena was only going to necessary places, accompanied.

A little hand appeared on the screen, pulling the phone down. Tali's face filled the screen. She had climbed onto Ziva's lap and grinned at the sight of Breena's face.

'Hi Tali' said Breena. She had spent some time with the little girl and Ziva during her pregnancy. Unlike Ziva, Breena had more experience with babies before her pregnancy due to friends and family. But Tali was the youngest baby at the time of Breena's pregnancy and Breena wanted to get some of Ziva's advice.

Baby Victoria started to wake up. Ziva took the phone from Tali, but still kept her in frame.

'We had better go. If you ever need to talk or ask anything, I am on the other end of a phone.'

'Thanks, Ziva. And hang in there.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ellie turned to Tony, wanting to ask him something. They were driving to Rhode Island to visit Tony's old school, Remington Military Academy. Their victim had graduated from there last year.

'What probie?'

'Nothing.' Ellie quickly went back to looking out the window.

'Clearly something's on your mind. Talk.'

'How do it? You and Ziva?'

'Do what?'

'Have a relationship and not talk about work.' Tony looked at Ellie sympathetically. He knew of the strain on her relationship with Jake.

'Well, Ziva and I never really dated and worked together simultaneously.'

'Huh?'

'Our relationship didn't really start properly until abut a month before Ziva resigned. We didn't go public with it until afterwards. There was only a small overlap.'

'I thought your anniversary is in April.' Tony tried to think how to explain it to Ellie. This was not the first time someone had questioned his and Ziva's relationship beginning.

'Well, yeah it is. And technically we did start in April, but then Ziva was in the middle east that summer and we sort of restarted when she came back, in September that year. The day to day practicalities of dating and working together never really happened for us.'

'So, when you two talk, you talk about…'

'Tali, mainly. But also, what Ziva's doing at work, and her photography. Books, movies, friends and family. Is this about you and Jake?'

'When I was at the NSA, everything came naturally to both of us. It didn't matter what we talked about because we could talk about anything. Plus, we worked similar hours.' Tony glanced at Ellie. She looked pensive. 'Now that I'm at NCIS, we spend less time together and have less things to talk about. Everything that we do feels forced, conversations, the classes.'

'Look, Bish, I wish there was something I could say that would give you some inspiration, but there isn't. I am no expert. There are things I cannot tell Ziva because they're classified, but given that she resigned from the agency, she probably wouldn't want to know anyway. Your entire relationship with Jake has been surrounded by the NSA. Now it isn't. Maybe you just need more time to adjust.'

'Yeah, maybe' said Ellie, as she stared back out of the window.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva came out of the nursery, after putting Tali to bed. Tony was sitting on the sofa.'

'What is that?' asked Ziva. Tony was staring at a photo. He flipped it around and showed her. It was the photo of a photo that Ellie had taken at RMA. Of a seventeen-year-old Tony DiNozzo.

'Is this you?' asked Ziva, taking the photo and smiling. Tony nodded.

'Yeah, at seventeen. Bish spotted a picture of me at RMA. Took one of it with her phone.'

'Cute' said Ziva, smile, handing it back to Tony. Ziva pulled a box off one of the shelves in the living room and sat down next to Tony. She pulled out a photo and handed it to him.

'This you?' he asked, though he already knew the answer.

'Yes, at seventeen.'

'Beautiful' said Tony quietly, smiling at teenage Ziva. Her hair was a little bit wilder, and at seventeen, both her Ima and sister were still alive.

'I was so different back then.'

'Young and carefree?'

'Something like that. You?'

'Pissed at my dad. He had sent me to another boarding school. I hadn't seen him in couple months. Thought he would've actually come to see me.' Tony looked at the photo. So much had changed in over twenty years.

'Ima died two months after this was taken' Ziva said, solemnly. They sat, quiet for a minute.

'Well, just so you know, seventeen-year-old Tony would have been all over seventeen-year-old Ziva.' Ziva laughed.

'Tony, you are nine years older than me. When you were seventeen, I was eight, and when I was seventeen, you were twenty-six.'

'You know what I mean, Zi.'

'I do, and I love you for it.' She closed the lid on the box, and put it on the floor. 'What do you think Tali will be like at seventeen?' asked Ziva. Tony grimaced.

'Not going to happen Zi.'

'Like it or not Tony, our daughter will one day be seventeen.'

'Yeah, not for another seventeen years.'

'Sixteen years, Tony. Tali is one in five months-time.' Tony rubbed his eyes with his hand.

'I can't believe there's less than six months till her first birthday. This time last year it was less than six months till she was born.' Ziva laughed, remembering the second half of her pregnancy.

'I was thinking of having a party for her' said Ziva, a little solemnly again. 'Outside somewhere. A small picnic with just family.'

'Really? Sounds nice.'

'Yes. Then I realised that we might still be under protective custody and that a party outside would not work.' She looked sad and disappointed.

'Hey,' said Tony, pulling Ziva closer to him. 'We will get him before Tali's birthday, Zi. I promise you, we will have Tali's first birthday party outside, in the park.'

'Tony, you cannot promise that. We do not know when Sergei will be caught and all this will end.'

'Then I will make sure it happens Zi. Anything for you and Tali.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony ran into the apartment. Ziva was at the table, Tali in her highchair, giggling and covered in baby food. Tony grinned at the sight. He had come home to similar sights over the past few months, and it made his heart soar. Ziva turned and saw Tony grin at her.

'Tony, what it is?'

'We got him, Zi.'

'What?' Ziva stood up.

'Sergei is dead. Fornell shot him.

'Really?' Ziva asked quietly, praying that it was all over. She could feel tears begin to well up. Tony nodded.

'Yes, really. We've checked.'

'So that means…'

'It means you and Tali are not under protective custody anymore. It means…'

'Tony…' Ziva tailed off. Tony stepped towards her.

'Ziva, it means that you and I are getting married next week.'

 **Anyone guess what the next chapter will be about? It will be up on Sunday**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

 **I am not Jewish, so I did some research and thank you to DS2010 for helping me.**

Ziva sat on the sofa, staring at the photo in her hand. It was one of herself, Tali and Ari when they were children. Tony had come home a week ago, and told her that Sergei was dead, that she and Tali were no longer under protective custody and that she and Tony could get married.

After rejoicing at the news, Tony explained how it happened. How Gibbs had lured Sergei to his cabin, that Fornell had shot Sergei, and how Sergei was Ari's half-brother.

Ziva did not know what to do with that information. She had never met Ari's mother, let alone known that she had another son. Ziva could only surmise that when Ari with his mother after graduating from Edinburgh University this was when the two men grew closer. Ari grew up with Ziva and Tali. Not Sergei.

However, their mother had died as a result of a retaliatory missile strike from Israel, and this must have been a triggered for the two men. Ziva knew that it changed Ari. It was after her death that Ari changed his name from David to Haswari. Something that Eli did not like.

Ari's relationship with Eli was always strained. It was one of Ziva's frequent memories, hearing the two of them argue. Tali would climb into Ziva's bed at night, when the arguing got too loud. Latterly if it wasn't Eli and Ari arguing, it was Eli and Rivka. Ziva would whisper into Tali's ear that it would be alright. Tali was the only one who could calm Ari down when he got angry. It was her singing that did it. Ari was always happier when Tali sang. Everyone was.

But when Tali died, any change of getting the old Ari back was gone. By the time that Ari killed Kate, he was no longer the big brother that Ziva looked up to. He was someone entirely different, and Ziva struggled to recognise the man in her brother's place.

Tony came out of the bedroom, a holdall in his hand.

'Hey.' Ziva turned the photo around and showed it to him. Tony smiled at the sight of little Ziva. 'You doing OK?' he asked. Ziva nodded.

'It was a shock for Ari to come up again. It was the last thing I expected.'

'For all of us.' Tony sat down next to Ziva.

'But there is nothing I could have done to change it. Ari was no longer my brother when he died. I have come to terms with that.' Tony smiled, proud of how far Ziva had come. Once upon a time, she had been in a dark place, living in past memories of sadness.

'I doubt Sergei knew the truth about Ari's death. He targeted Gibbs, not me.'

'He had surveillance photos of you.'

'But did he have simply because I was Ari's sister?'

'We will never know Zi. And it doesn't matter. You and Tali are safe and tomorrow, we are getting married.' Ziva smiled. There was a knock at the door.

'It's open' called Tony. Callie walked in, carrying a black garment bag. She saw Tony and Ziva sitting on the sofa.

'Tony, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be at Tim's.'

'I'm going. I'm just saying goodbye to my beautiful fiancée.'

'Well, say goodbye faster.' Tony hugged and kissed Ziva. The next time they saw each other would be at the chuppah. In keeping with tradition, Tony and Ziva would be spending the night apart, Tony's staying with Tim. Tim and Callie had been acting as the unofficial best man and maid of honour.

'I love you Zi,' whispered Tony into her ear.

'I love you to Tony' replied Ziva.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs knocked on the door. He was wearing his best suit. The door opened and Abby stood there.

'Gibbs' she cried, hugging him tightly. 'I'll go and let Ziva know you're here.' She ran into the bedroom. Gibbs noticed Tali was in her play centre, playing with the wooden animals he had made. Gibbs went over to say hello. She grinned at him, once again confirming her parentage. Ziva walked in, wearing a dressing gown. Voices of Callie, Abby and Ziva's Aunt Nettie wafted through.

'Hi Ziver.' Gibbs hugged her.

'You said you wanted to talk?' Gibbs rummaged in his pockets and pulled pout a small wrapped present. He handed it to Ziva. She unwrapped it and opened the box. It contained a vintage silver locket, with a moonstone gem set in the middle.

'It was my grandmother's. She gave it to my mom on her wedding day, who gave it to Shannon on hours.' Ziva was moved.

'Gibbs, this is beautiful. Are you sure you…?' Ziva tailed off. Gibbs shook his head.

'No, Ziva. No one else.' Ziva hugged Gibbs, knowing that if Kelly had lived, Gibbs would have given it to her at some point.

'Thank you' whispered Ziva. They released the hug.

'I'll see you there' Gibbs said, kissing Ziva's cheek.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was early. Like really early. Tim was wondering what on earth had possessed Tony and Ziva when they decided to have their wedding at 7.45am. He was standing by a chuppah, handcrafted by Gibbs. It was 7.35, and Tim was in Yard's Park with Rabbi Reiss, Bob the photographer, and some guests. Ellie and Jake had arrived, a shad Vance and his children, Fornell and Emily, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena with baby Tori. Andrew and Arthur, Ziva's godson, were also waiting for the bride and groom. Callie, Arthur's mom, was with the bride. Schmeil Pinkhas had also been invited, but due to the short notice, a bout of sickness and previous engagements, Schmeil was not able to attend. Delilah couldn't attend as she was still in Dubai.

Tony and Ziva had chose the Yard's Park, in the Navy Yard, for their wedding. It was a place that Ziva had always loved, right on the bank of the Anacostia River. The sun rise had been just after seven am, meaning that by the time the wedding started at 7.45, the sun would have fully risen.

Tim scanned the park, looking for any guests who were still to come. He spotted Gibbs walking across the bridge, accompanied by Leyla and Amira. Leyla and Ziva had become quite close in the past eighteen months. It turned out that the two women had a lot in common.

Just behind Gibbs and Leyla, Tony and his father started walking across the bridge. Both wearing their best suits, they looked happier than Tim had ever seen them.

'Thanks for holding the fort Tim' said Tony as he and Senior arrived at the chuppah.

'It's OK Tony. We've been waiting a long time for this day.' Tony chuckled. He turned to Gibbs.

'Did you see Ziva?' Gibbs nodded.

'Yeah. She looked beautiful and happy. As did Tali.' Tony grinned. Rabbi Reiss glanced down at his watch, 7.40. The bride would be arriving at any moment.

As if on cue, Abby, carrying Tali, Callie and Ziva's Aunt Nettie started walking across the bridge. Tony met them at the end of the bridge. He took Tali from Abby and kissed her cheek. She was wearing the dress that Ziva had bought a couple of months before Tali was born; the little light pink one, with flowers, leave and little blue birds on it. Tali was finally big enough to wear it.

'How is she?'

'Happy' said Aunt Nettie, happy that her niece had found a good man.

Tony smiled and handed Tali back to Abby, and they made their way over to the chuppah and the rest of the guests. Everyone seemed to have arrived and Callie sent a quick message to Ziva and a nod to the musicians. The string quartet they had hired were four music students at Georgetown who had created a quartet for weddings. They started playing Canon in D Major by Johann Pachelbel. A moment later Ziva appeared on the bridge, with a bouquet of cala lilies in her arms, and started walking down to Tony.

She looked beautiful. Ziva wore a champagne coloured lace dress, with a deep V-neckline and sheer sleeves. It draped almost to the floor, the hem that Callie had put in meant that it didn't touch the ground. Her hair was draped over her right shoulder, a silver and pearl clip in her hair just above the left ear, and the locket that Gibbs had given her around her neck. Ziva walked down to Tony, the two of them looking at each other as if they were the only people in the world.

'Hi' he whispered when she got there.

'Hi' breathed Ziva, ever so quietly.

'You look _incredible_ Zi.' Ziva grinned. Ziva handed the bouquet to Callie, and Tony took her hand.

'Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered to celebrate the wedding of Ziva and Anthony. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Ziva and Anthony to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.' Rabbi Reiss turned to Ziva. 'Ziva, do you take Anthony to be your lawfully wedded husband, forsaking all others, till death parts you?'

'I do.'

'Then repeat after me'

'I, Ziva, take you Anthony, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I take you with all your faults and all your strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and all my strengths. Before these witnesses I pledge to share my life openly with you, to speak the truth to you in love. I promise to show up every day and try. I promise to honour and care for you, to cherish and encourage your own fulfilment as an individual through all the changes of our lives. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.' Aunt Nettie and Abby sniffed, dabbing tissues to the corners of their eyes. Rabbi Reiss turned to Tony.

'Anthony, do you take Ziva to be your lawfully wedded wife, forsaking all others, till death parts you?'

'I do.'

'Then repeat after me'

'I, Anthony, take you Ziva, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I take you with all your faults and all your strengths, as I offer myself to you with all my faults and all my strengths. Before these witnesses I pledge to share my life openly with you, to speak the truth to you in love. I promise to show up every day and try. I promise to honour and care for you, to cherish and encourage your own fulfilment as an individual through all the changes of our lives. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life.' Senior was now dabbing at his eyes. Rabbi Reiss spoke again.

'Ring are a symbol of the never-ending circle of love. Love has no beginning and no end, no giver and no receiver, for each is the giver and each is the receiver. May they always remind you of your vows of fidelity and undying devotion.'

'Ziva, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness.'

'Tony, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness.'

'With the power invested in me by the District of Colombia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.' Tony pulled Ziva towards him and caught Ziva's lips in a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as everyone cheered and clapped.

There was the sound of smashing glass and laughter.

'Mazel Tov!'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva looked around at the people at the table. Everyone there was someone she loved. Twenty-four people sat around the table, celebrating the marriage of Tony and Ziva.

The idea of having their wedding in the morning was born from the idea of getting married in a park. Granted in was still February, but DC was a popular place to visit, and on a weekend many parks became busy quickly, as did one of their favourite restaurants. Tony and Ziva and decided to have their reception at Brock House, an upscale boutique café that was a fifteen-minute walk from the park. Brock House opened at seven every day, and were only too happy to accommodate the reception in a private parlour.

Tim tapped his glass with his spoon and got up. Ziva had asked him to give a toast.

'Um, Ziva asked me to give a toast, maybe because I'm a writer, I don't know. Tim cleared this throat before continuing.

'Love isn't perfect. It isn't a fairy tale or a story book and it doesn't always come easy. Love is overcoming obstacles, facing challenges, fighting to be together, holding on and never letting go. It is a short word, easy to spell, difficult to define, and impossible to live without. Love is work, but most of all, love is realising that every hour, every minute, every second of it was worth it because you did it together.

'To say that Tony and Ziva have had their fair share of obstacles and challenges is an understatement.' Everyone laughed. 'Yet, here we are, celebrating with them on their wedding day. A day that many of us, including Tony and Ziva, did not think would happen. To Tony and Ziva and Tali.' Tim raised his glass as did everyone else.

'To Tony and Ziva and Tali.' Tali giggled, squishing pancake into her hands and mouth. Ziva was regretting the choice of dress a little.

After everyone finished eating, everyone was invited back to Tony and Ziva's apartment. Vance and his kids, Fornell and Emily, and Leyla and Amira all had to go, leaving Team Gibbs, Senior and Nettie to continue celebrating. Eventually though, even Team Gibbs had to go, with Jimmy, Breena and Tori leaving first.

A two hours later, after Abby and Callie had left, Senior handed Tony an envelope.

'What's this?' he asked.

'Open it and find out.' Tony did as he was told. Inside was a certificate for a two night stay at the Adam House Hotel. In the bridal suite.

'Dad, you shouldn't have' began Tony. Senior raised his hands in protest.

'I wanted to. Nettie and a few others chipped in as well. Me and Nettie will stay here with Tali.'

'Thanks Dad' said Tony

'Yes, thank you. Both of you' added Ziva. She pulled Aunt Nettie into a hug.

'Anything for my niece' whispered Nettie. 'You deserve it Ziva.' They released the hug. 'You married a good man Ziva' Nettie added, gesturing to Tony.

'Here, here' said Senior.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony handed the porter his tip. The boy, who couldn't have been more than twenty-five, looked very happy with it. Ziva came out from the balcony as Tony closed the door.

'So, what do you think?'

'Not bad I suppose.'

'You've just come in from the balcony and walked past the mini bar, to the complimentary fruit basket.' Ziva picked up a grape from the basket. 'This is perfect' said Tony as he walked over to the TV. 'Ooh, a hundred channels. Lot choose from.' Ziva walked over and took the channel card from Tony and took his hand.

'I take it you're not interested in the channels.'

'There's only one thing I am interested in right now.' Ziva smiled at Tony, who grinned back at her. They kissed passionately, pouring their love for each other into it and wrapping their arms around each other.

Tony broke the kiss.

'Hold that thought' he said quietly. He pulled out his phone, scrolled to find something and plugged it into the room's speaker system. Julie London's _I'm glad there is you_ started playing. Tony walked back over to Ziva. He took her hand and pulled her into the middle of the room.

'They're playing our song sweet cheeks' he said. Ziva listened to the song as they started to dance. 'You remember the last time we danced to this?'

'The Berlin nightclub.' Tony nodded. 'We kissed.'

'Best kiss of my life.' Ziva chuckled.

'Really?'

'Yeah. I was falling in love with you Zi, and I was terrified that you wouldn't feel the same.' Ziva smiled. She had felt exactly the same. 'Then we kissed and then after Bodnar was arrested, we made love for the first time.'

'We said I love you.'

'I didn't.'

'You might not have said it, but I knew that you did.' Tony looked confused. They carried on swaying to the music. 'When I said that I am in love you, you pulled me closer to you, and I saw it in your face, and when we slept together, Tony, no man has ever treated me the way you do. You are the love of my life, the only man I have ever loved.' Tony wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her passionately.

'You ready to have your world rocked, Ziva David?' Ziva laughed.

'DiNozzo.'

'Huh?'

'Ziva DiNozzo, not David.' That caught Tony's attention.

'I thought you weren't going to change your name.'

'When we got engaged, I was not planning to. Then we had Tali and you can tell she is a DiNozzo whenever she smiles.' Tony laughed. 'And any other children we might have will also be DiNozzos, and everyone calls us The DiNozzos.' Ziva reached up and cupped Tony's cheek. 'I am no longer Ziva David, Tony. It's time for me to be Ziva DiNozzo.'

Tony took her hand from his face and kissed the palm. He pulled Ziva towards him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. Ziva melted into his embrace.

'I love you Ziva. More than words can say.'

'Ani ohevet otach, Tony.'

 **Hope enjoyed reading.**

 **Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I also do not have children, but have spent time with them.  
**

 **To the guest who asked how I write and post so quickly, I'm roughly about 2 -3 chapters ahead of posting.  
**

Tony walked into the living room and found Ziva sitting on the sofa, laptop on her lap.

'Morning' he said, giving Ziva a kiss and sitting down next to her.

'Morning' she replied. Tony peered over and saw his photo on the screen. Tali was strapped to him in the baby sling.

Today was Sunday and as Team Gibbs' were not on rotation, Tony had the entire weekend off. Something that both Tony and Ziva knew from experience to be rare. They were determined to make the most of the weekend. They had gone to the National Aquarium in Baltimore yesterday, Tali's first time. She loved watching the first and creatures swim around. Tali particularly enjoyed watching the dolphins jump out of the water, clapping her hands and cheering whenever they did it. She also became attached to a stuffed dolphin tony in the gift ship, which now sat in the corner of her crib. Tali had refused to go to bed without it. Ziva had also bought _Curious George at the Aquarium._

After the aquarium, they met up with some of Tony's old colleagues from Baltimore PD. They admitted that they were surprised to find Tony DiNozzo married, with a daughter, and all of them found Tony and Ziva to be besotted with each other.

If you had to describe Tony and Ziva at the moment, it was 'madly in love'. Annoyingly, disgustingly, madly in love. If not with each other, they were completely smitten with their daughter. Recent events had made the two of them realise how lucky they were to have each other, and Tali.

'What you doing?' asked Tony.

'Getting ready for tomorrow.' Ziva flicked through some more photos. Tomorrow was the first of four sessions that Ziva had signed up for. They were about how to edit photos, which programs to use. 'I have to have a selection of unedited photos to practise with. Change the lighting, colour, get rid of blemishes.' Ton nodded along, impressed with Ziva's knowledge.

'What have you got so far?' he asked.

'I've picked these ones.' She handed the laptop over to Tony. There were six photos; one from their babymoon to Maui, a couple of photos that Ziva had taken for the Hope Rises website, two of Tali and one of himself and Tali from the Aquarium.

'Nice selection.'

'Thanks.' Ziva smiled and Tony leaned in and kissed her eagerly. 'I love you Tony' she whispered.

'I love you to Zi.' The sound of baby babble came through the baby monitor. Tali was awake.

'I better feed her' said Ziva. She was still nursing Tali, though only in the morning and at night. Tali enjoyed eating solid food and took a bottle for her other two feeds during the day.

'You get the munchkin, I'll make us some breakfast.' Ziva went to the tiny nursery. Tali was sitting in her crib, playing with Doggy and her new dolphin.

'Hello' cooed Ziva, pulling Tali out of the crib, and making sure Tali didn't drop Doggy. They went back into the living room. Tony was busy in the kitchen, making his so-called famous scrambled eggs. Whilst they were delicious, Ziva could find no one else who had eaten them, therefore they could not be famous. When she pointed this out to Tony, he looked like she had kicked a puppy and Ziva quickly apologised and proclaimed them to be the best scrambled eggs she had ever eaten.

Tali finished nursing, and Ziva placed her on the playmat. Tony handed her a plate of eggs and the two of them ate their own breakfast, watching their daughter play.

On the edge of the mat, there was a maraca that Tali wanted to play with. They were a particular favourite of hers, loving the sound that they made. She tried to reach it, but the maraca was too far away. Tali rolled over and pushed herself up so that she was on her hands and knees. Tony tapped Ziva's shoulder

'She's going to crawl' he whispered, as if he spoke loud Tali would stop moving. They watched, intently. Tali waved a hand as if she was trying to pull herself forward. Ziva grabbed her phone and started filming. Tony clambered down into the floor and waved the maraca for Tali to see and hear.

'You want this?' he asked, waving it. Tali pushed her foot against the playmat and fell forwards. She waved a hand again, pushed herself on to her knees. Ziva went and sat on the floor to get a better angle. Pushing her foot against the playmat again, Tali shifted forwards a little bit. And again. And again.

'Oh Tali, did you crawl?' cooed Ziva, smiling. Tony too was grinned. Tali gurgled. She wanted that maraca and she was going to get it. She pushed herself forwards again, and again, until she finally grabbed hold of the maraca. Grinning, Tali shook it, laughing at the noises it made, feeling accomplished at crawling for the first time.

Tony picked up Doggy and waved at Tali.

'Let's see how far she can crawl.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva stared at the computer screen, trying to figure out what had gone wrong with editing her photo and why she couldn't change the tool she was using.

Before Christmas, Ziva had applied for a photography course ran by a local photographer, Julia Marks. It was a popular course, therefore a little competitive to get on it, but Ziva managed to score a place on the waiting list. A week after the wedding, Ziva received a phone call saying that the next course would start the following week and would she like a place on it. Ziva signed up immediately.

The first four sessions had been out in the field, taking photos of landscapes, architecture, models and nature. They had been encouraged to go out whenever possible for practice, so Ziva ventured out, sometimes with Tali strapped to her front. Tali loved it, going to see all these new places. It was a little tricky to take pictures with a nine-month-old baby's head sometimes getting in the way, but after a month of being stuck inside, Ziva was glad that the two of them were getting outside. Now that those sessions were over, Ziva had now started the four sessions that covered editing photos. Tali stayed at home with Tony.

Julia wandered over to Ziva. She could see that Ziva was struggling.

'What's up?' asked Julia

'I do not know. I made this mistake and I am trying to change tools but it will not change.' Ziva was starting to get annoyed. Julia scanned the screen and smiled.

'Oh, you've locked the layer. You won't be able to do anything until you unlock it.' Julia moved the mouse, clicked on an icon and switched tools. 'There you go.'

'Thanks Julia.'

'Show me what you've done so far.' Ziva flicked over to the edited photos and handed the mouse to Julia.

'Is this your daughter?' The photo was of Tali asleep in her crib. Ziva smiled.

'Yes. Tali.'

'And you used natural light?'

'Yes.'

'It's good Ziva, really good. Good use of light, nice angle of Tali. It's a sweet photo. Doesn't need too much editing, simply cropped the image?' she asked. Ziva nodded. 'You've got good instincts Ziva. I particularly like this one.' Julia clicked on another photo. It was of Tony standing in front of a waterfall in Maui. 'I really like the location; again, good use of natural light and you don't get distracted from the waterfall behind your model.'

'Husband. If I call him a model, it will just go straight to his head.' Julia laughed and moved onto another student.

When Ziva got home that night, the apartment was quiet. Slipping into the nursery, she saw Tali fast asleep. Whilst Ziva loved interacting with her daughter when she was awake, and hearing her laugh and giggle, it was nice when Tali slept. Ziva walked into her bedroom and saw Tony in bed, on his iPad.

'Hey' he said, sounding tired. 'How was it?'

'It was good. A lot of work, but really good. Next one is on Tuesday next week.' Ziva changed into her pyjamas, climbed into bed and shuffled over to her husband so they were closer. Tony draped his arm over her shoulders.

'Did you finish you task list?' she asked.

'Yep. The entire apartment is now baby proofed. It may also be adult proofed as well. I was struggling to open things.' Ziva laughed. 'Tali crawled again. Managed to film some of it.' He handed the iPad over to her. A video of Tali crawling from the living room to the nursery. On the video Tali was also babbling away.

'Is she trying to talk?' asked Ziva.

'I think so. I tried to get her to say Dada but she wasn't having any of it.'

'Well, it takes a lot brain power for crawl and talk for the first time.' Tony laughed at Ziva trying to sooth his feelings. He kissed the top of her head.

'We've got a pretty good life, don't we Mrs DiNozzo' Tony said quietly.

'Yes, we do Mr DiNozzo.'

 **I am not a photographer, though I do use Adobe Suite on a regular basis.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tony unlocked the door to their apartment, letting in Ziva and Tali. They finally had gotten home from work, after picking up Tali from day care. Tali, of course, had fallen asleep on the way home, and her parents had spent ten minutes trying to figure out whether they should wake her or not. Fortunately, they managed to extract her from the car without waking her up.

'Tony did you leave the light on?

'No. I switched everything off. Always do.'

'Then why, oh.' Tony quickly joined Ziva, to see what had happened. Senior was sitting on the sofa, glass in hand, listening to what Tony recognised to be his break up mix.

'Dad, what are you doing here?'

'Building manager let me in. Don't worry, I didn't sleep with her.'

'Are you listening to my break up mix?'

'Since you're my best man, I wanted you to be the first to know. She left me, Junior. The wedding's been called off. Linda left me.'

'Oh boy' Tony whispered under his breath as he and Ziva exchange glances. What were they going to do with him?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva rolled over and check the time. 1.45am. Her insomnia was back. It was a symptom of the waves of anxiety that Ziva experienced from her ordeal in Somalia. Nightmares, then insomnia. A noise from the nursery made her sit up. Tali must have woken. Ziva dragged herself out of bed, hoping that Tali would go back to sleep reasonably quickly. She knew from experience her own sleep issues would resolve themselves eventually. Walking in to the nursery, Ziva saw Senior holding Tali.

'Hi' she said, tired.

'Hello my dear. I heard her wake. You can go back to bed if you want.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes. Go get some sleep.'

 _'Sleep'_ thought Ziva. _'As if.'_ She wandered back to bed, but as she had expected, sleep did not come. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, but in fact was only thirty minutes, Ziva decided to go and get a drink of water. She walked into the living room and saw Senior was still awake.

'Senior?'

'Oh, hi Ziva.'

'Did Tali fall back asleep?' Senior gave her a small smile.

'Yes. She's angel Ziva.' Ziva sat down on the armchair in the living room.

'Are you OK?' she asked.

'Yes, I'm fine. I' he paused. 'I just miss her.'

'What happened with you and Linda?' Ziva asked. Senior sighed.

'She met someone else.'

'Oh.'

'An architect. Bought her a ticket to Acapulco.'

'Acapulco?' repeated Ziva.

'Apparently that is what she wants.' Senior paused. 'Why didn't she just ask me to take her to Acapulco?' It was a rhetorical question. Ziva couldn't give an answer anyway. Linda's decision might not have had much to do with Acapulco. Senior turned and looked at her. 'Why are still up?'

'I could not sleep.'

'Oh.' For some reason, Ziva felt that she could continue.

'I have nightmares. Have done for years. They lead to insomnia.' Senior looked very concerned.

'Oh, my dear' he whispered, reaching out for Ziva's hand.

'It eventually goes away, but takes a while.' They sat in silence, not sure where to go or what to do at 2.15 am. Eventually, Ziva broke the silence. 'What are you going to do now?'

'I don't know' replied Senior. 'I suppose go back to New York at some point, though I'm not sure if there's anything there for me at the moment.' This made Ziva wonder about Senior's life in New York. It wasn't that he didn't have people to talk to, or friends in the area, but she did wonder if he felt lonely, with herself, Tony and Tali living in DC.

'I am going to make some tea. Would you like some?' she asked, getting up and going to the kitchen.

'That sounds like a very good idea' replied Senior, following her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Ziva's nightmares' began Senior. He and Tony were standing in the kitchen, clearing up after dinner. 'Do you know about them?' Tony paused for a moment.

'Yes, I do. She's had them for years.'

'Has she seen anyone about them? What are they about?' Senior sounded very concerned. Tony paused again. Did his father really need to know about Somalia?

'Yes, she has.' Tony started to feel a little awkward, but had a feeling Senior would not let it go. 'Years, ago Ziva had a mission to take down a terrorist in Somalia. The mission initially failed and Ziva was held captive.' Senior looked shocked. 'Her nightmares tend to be about that. Not always, but usually.' Senior went to say something. 'Dad, listen, it is great that you care, but Ziva and I have thirty years of combined military and law enforcement experience. We both have plans in place for when our nightmares get too much for us.'

'Our? Do you have nightmares Junior?'

'Yes, I do.'

'About what?'

'Things I've witnessed. Not being able to stop them. Somalia.'

'Somalia?' interrupted Senior. 'You weren't with Ziva, were you Junior?' Tony paused, confirming Senior's suspicions.

'Not for the whole time. McGee was with me as well.'

'What were you doing there?'

'Rescuing me.' The two men turned and saw Ziva standing at the entrance to the walked over, put a couple of things on the counter and then over to Tony. Tony pulled her towards him, as Ziva explained how Tony, Tim and Gibbs rescued her.

'I would do it all over again, if I had to' said Tony very quietly, staring intently at Ziva. Senior heard all the same.

Most people would say that they would go to hell and back for their loved ones, that they would do absolutely anything for them. But saying something and the actually doing it, were two very different things.

Tony, however, had gone to hell and back for Ziva. Ziva had held out for three months of horrendous torture, refusing to give any information about the agency and people she cared so much about. Senior knew that they always had each other's backs. They would say it often enough, and Senior had laughed at Tim's joke about the obstacles Tony and Ziva had to overcome to be together, but he didn't really know what it meant. Now, for the first time in Tony and Ziva's relationship, Senior truly understood the depth of the trust and love between them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva stepped off the elevator and walked over to Tony's desk.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' asked Tony, giving his wife a kiss. 'Where's Tali?'

'With your father, who said he will baby sit for us tonight.'

'Meaning?'

'Meaning we have the night to ourselves.' Tony grinned and kissed Ziva.

'Jeez, get a room.' Gibbs had just walked past.

'Sorry boss. Goodnight boss.' Tony grabbed his rucksack and coat, and he and Ziva left the building.

After very nice meal out, Tony and Ziva were walking back to their apartment, the scenic route. They had parked at home, then walked to the restaurant. Now, they were walking along the Reflecting Pool by the Lincoln Memorial. Ziva was chatting away about the GED group that Education Restart ran. There were eight students this time round, and all eight passed their exams, by quite a bit. Tony smiled as he listened to the pride in her voice. Ziva was now helping one of the students, a man who struggled with addition issues, to apply for college.

They walked past a group of musicians who were playing. They weren't the same musicians who played at their wedding, but Tony and Ziva couldn't help but be reminded of that day. Tony took Ziva's hand and twirled her around, before pulling her close to him. As they swayed to the music, Ziva could not but feel that she was falling in love with Tony, all over again. They had become a lot closer since their wedding.

'Tony' said Ziva, as they continued dancing

'Yeah.'

'I think we need to talk about your father?' Tony looked a little sceptical.

'Why? What's he done now?'

'It is not that. I was just thinking that we might drop a couple of hints of him perhaps moving here.'

'Zi, my dad is not moving in with us.'

'I was not suggesting that Tony. It, he was just was so low and, yes, New York is not that far, but it might be good for him to be near us.'

'I don't know Zi.'

'If he does move, we'll have a permanent baby sitter nearby.'

'I'll think about it.'

Thirty minutes later, Ziva and Tony walked into the apartment, to find Senior asleep on the sofa, with Tali asleep in his arms. Ziva could not resist the opportunity and took a quick photo with her phone. Tony went over and eased Tali out of his dad's arms. Senior woke up slightly.

'Hey dad.'

'Junior. You and Ziva back?'

'Yeah, just now.' Tony carried Tali to the nursery.

'She fell asleep when I was reading to her. I must have dozed off as well.'

'It happens' said Ziva. She showed him the photo she had just taken. Senior chuckled.

'I suppose I better get some actual sleep. I'll be going tomorrow' he said.

'Oh?'

'Yeah, helping on the case with Junior has given me some inspiration. Thought I would go to Europe, see if I could revive some old contacts.' Ziva smiled, happy that her father-in-law was cheerier. Tony came out of the nursery, and Ziva left to give father and son some time to make up. A few minutes late, Tony climbed into bed next to Ziva.

'Everything OK?' Tony nodded.

'Perhaps we could upgrade the sofa to a proper sofa bed. Give dad something better to sleep on?' Ziva smiled.

'Sounds like a good idea.'

 **I was a little unsure about this idea at first. When watching the show, I do wonder how much do the parents of Team Gibbs (Tony and Ellie especially) know what their children do. I wanted to show Senior getting a deeper insight and understanding of Tony and Ziva's relationship.**

 **I can't believe this is chapter 30! Thank you to everyone who has read this, left reviews, has followed and/ or favourited this. It means the world to me. If I follow my plan, we're just over half way through.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tali squealed happily as Delilah wheeled her chair around the apartment, Tali sitting on her lap. Delilah had been in Dubai when Tali was born, having only see photos of the little girl. Tali was everything that Tim said she was; a happy, cheery, sweet little girl, who had the power to even make Gibbs smile. Hearing the way Tim talked about Tali made Delilah think that having children in the future was a possibility, not just a dream.

Tim and Delilah were having dinner with Tony, Ziva and Tali. It had been three weeks since Delilah had returned fully from Dubai, and had successfully taken over as team leader. Tim and Delilah hadn't moved in yet, Delilah living in temporary accommodation. They need time for Delilah to adjust to her new role, and for each of them to organise their own stuff.

It had been Ziva's idea to invite them over for dinner. She had missed Delilah in the year that she had been away. This was the first time that Tony, Tim and Ziva were in successful relationships. Plus, Delilah was dying to meet Tali.

They sat down to dinner. Ziva, Tim, Delilah and Tony, with Tali in between Ziva and Tim. Dinner was some pasta dish that Ziva liked to cook regularly. She did the majority of the cooking their relationship, mainly because she enjoyed. Tony wasn't complaining. His idea of cooking was ordering pizza or nipping to the store on the way home from work for some frozen meal.

Tim, Tony and Ziva started to reminisce about old cases; when they went to Stillwater and met Jackson Gibbs for the first time; whenever Diane, Fornell and Gibbs were forced to work together; Ziva's first official case with NCIS; when Tony and Ziva found out about _Deep Six._

'I was right, though' said Tim. 'Wasn't I?' he gestured towards Tony and Ziva.

'Tim' said Delilah, hitting him slightly on the shoulder. Everyone laughed. Tim quickly turned the conversation to cases before Ziva joined the team; when Tony, unbeknownst to him, kissed a transwoman; or the meat puzzle case, and Tony had to look after Ducky's mother and her poodles.

'Oh, you must have loved that' said Ziva, laughing. Dogs were not Tony's forte.

Just then, something flew past Tim's face. He did a double take as it hit him in the face and landed in his lap.

'What was that?' asked Tony, laughing. Tim picked up a piece of pasta and held it up. He turned to Tali.

'Did you throw this at me?' he asked, putting the pasta down next to her bowl. Tali giggled and gave him her best, sweetest smile.

'Tali' said Ziva, surprised at Tali's behaviour. 'Why did you throw pasta at Tim?'

'Zi, she's not going to be able to answer you' said Tony. He too was surprised, if also a little proud. Tali giggled again and threw another piece towards Tony, though it didn't reach him.

'Tali, no' said Ziva. 'We eat our food. We do not throw it.' Tali gave her Ima a sad look. 'That might work on your dad, but it will not work on me.'

'Hey' cried Tony, a little put out.

'Tony, Tali is nine months old and has you wrapped around her little finger' said Tim. Delilah and Ziva laughed.

'It's true Tony' said Delilah. 'I've known Tali two and half hours, I already can tell she has you eating out of the palm of her hand.' Tali flung another piece of pasta towards Tony, this time hitting him in the face.

'What is this?' asked Tony. 'Gang up on Tony night?'

'Tali, no more' said Ziva firmly. She took the bowl of pasta away from her. Tali started to whimper slightly. Ziva unbuckled her and pulled her out of her highchair.

'I think someone might be getting a little tired' said Tony, stroking Tali's hair.

'She's having a slight sleep regression' Ziva explained to Tim and Delilah. 'She's crawling now, and starting to make more recognisable sounds.' Tali started crying. Tony took her from Ziva, Ziva fetching Doggy from the sofa.

'Come on, Bean. Let's go and read a story.' He took Tali to the tiny nursery, and settled down to read her favourite books.

Eventually, Tali seemed to start to settle. Ziva asked if Tim and Delilah wanted desert.

'No, it's OK. We better be going' said Tim, after a quick, silent, mind reading discussion with Delilah.

'Dinner was lovely Ziva. Thanks for inviting us' said Delilah, as she hugged Ziva.

'Anytime' replied Ziva.

The next day, Tony and Tim were sitting in the car, waiting for their suspect to make an appearance.

'I'm sorry about the pasta last night' said Tony. Tim shrugged his shoulders.

'It's alright Tony. I've had worse things thrown at me.' Tony chuckled.

'It's this bloody sleep regression she's in' he said. 'It should be over soon. It's been a month since Tali started to crawl.' Tim attempted to look sympathetic.

'You know Tony, you and Ziva are great parents. Anyone can see that. And Tali is as happy as an oyster.' Tony chuckled at the phrase his wife often got mixed up.

'Thanks, McGoo.'

'I'm serious Tony. You are a good father.' Tony looked Tim, appreciatively.

'Thanks, Tim. That means a lot.' Tim smiled. He knew that Tony had worried about repeating his relationship with Senior, with his own children. From what Tim had seen the previous night, it was something that wouldn't happen.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony walked into the nursery, yawning. It was Tuesday morning, one of the three days a week that Ziva worked, and Tali went to day care. He flicked on the lamp on the changing table and saw Tali standing up in her crib.

'Ziva!' he cried. 'Ziva, get in here.' Ziva came hurtling in, toothbrush and toothpaste in hand.

'What is it? Is something wrong?' She stopped immediately and looked at Tali.

'She's standing.'

'I can see that Tony.' Everyone was smiling. Tali especially looked very pleased with herself. She leant over the crib and unfortunately Doggy fell out of her hand. Tali started to whimper and Tony darted forward to grab her, before she fell out of the crib, Ziva bending down to pick up Doggy.

'Eem' said Tali, looking at her mother. Ziva and Tony looked at each other in surprise.

'Did I hear her correctly?' asked Ziva.

'Yeah, I think we did.'

'Are you trying to talk, little one?' asked Ziva as she handed Doggy back to Tali.

'Eem.'

'No Tali. Dada. Can you say dada?'

'Eem.'

'Dada.'

'Eem.'

'Tony,' said Ziva, stopping her husband before he said anything. 'This could take forever, and we have to get ready.'

'If we must' said Tony, glumly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'I still can't believe that you were read in and I wasn't' said Tim to Ziva. They were walking over to the play park. It was Saturday morning, and Team Gibbs had finally closed the case on the 1979 bombing a couple of days before. Tim and Ziva had gone running, something they had started a few weeks ago, before meeting Tony and Tali at the play park.

'There was nothing I could do Tim. Gibbs read me in because I have worked in Colombia and I speak Spanish.'

'Tony doesn't speak Spanish, or at least very bad Spanish.'

'Hey, I heard that' called out Tony. He was at the swings with Tali. Ziva smiled.

'I do not know why Gibbs did not read you in, Tim. Abby was not read in either.'

'I know, but that was to maintain the chain of evidence.'

'Have you asked Gibbs why he did not read you in?' Tim paused.

'No, I haven't.'

'Then unless you ask him, you will never know why.' They stood next to the swings as Tony pushed Tali.

'Yay!' cried Tali. Ziva and Tim laughed.

'Are you having fun, motek?' asked Ziva.

'Yes, I am' replied Tony.

'Believe it or not Tony, I think Ziva was talking to Tali.' Tony grinned as Tali reached up her arms toward Ziva.

'Eem.' Ziva picked Tali out of the swing.

'Is she talking now?' asked Tim.

'A little' said Ziva.

'She hasn't said dada yet' pointed out Tony.

'Much to Tony's dismay' added Ziva.

'Dada' said Tony taking Tali from Ziva. 'Can you say dada?'

'Eem. Eem-a.' Ziva smiled and kissed Tali's cheek.

'That's my girl' Ziva said happily.

 **Again, I am not a parent, but have spent time with young childen and did some reseach. Hope you enjoyed reading**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tali laughed as Ziva tickled her tummy. She was tucked up in her car seat, her beloved Doggy nearby. Ziva continued playing with her daughter, as Tony drove the three of them, plus his father into DC metro area. They were returning from New York, having spent the past couple of days helping Senior pack and move to DC. Senior had found an apartment that was as luxurious as he wanted, but also affordable and close to Tony, Ziva and Tali. Senior was very excited for the move.

They pulled up outside the building that Senior was moving into, the moving van behind them. Two men got out and started to unload the small van. Senior wasn't moving with much as his new place came with basic furniture, but there were a few home comforts Senior refused to live without. His reclining armchair was one of those things.

After what felt like ages, all the boxes and furniture from the van were in the small one bed apartment.

'You know, when we were in New York, it didn't seem quite so many boxes' said Tony, as he gazed over the mountain range of cardboard. 'Are you sure you are going to fit everything, dad?'

'I'm sure' replied Senior. Up in New York, he lived in two bed apartment that was filled to bursting with all the knick-knacks that he had consumed over years of life. Whilst he was packing, Senior had realised that he was downsizing, to a smaller place, that all his belongings wouldn't fit and started to give some things away.

Ziva's phone buzzed.

'That's Abby. Says she'll be here soon. Bringing coffee and doughnuts with her.'

'Good, I'm hungry' said Tony.

'You are always hungry, Tony. I swear Tali has inherited your appetite' said Ziva.

'Well, she's a DiNozzo' piped up Senior. 'And DiNozzo's like good food.' Tony laughed. Tali was sitting on the playmat by the window. Ziva had set it up when they arrived, so Tali had somewhere to play. However, Tali clearly wanted to help unpack and she started to move towards her parents.

'Guys, Tali's crawling' Senior said happily. Tali moved towards her parents. Senior was amazed at his little granddaughter crawling. Ziva had told him about it, showed him the video she had taken, but to actually see it was something else entirely.

Tali stopped at Ziva's feet and reached up with her hands.

'Eem-a' she said, happily. Ziva bent down and picked her up.

'Dada. Can you say dada?' asked Tony. Ziva rolled her eyes slightly, walking over to the playmat and putting Tali down.

'Tony, she will say it when she is ready, not before.' Tony stood and opened up another box to unpack, Ziva joining him.

'Da.' Everyone stopped unpacking and turned to look at Tali. Tony went over and picked up Tali.

'Tali, what did you say?' asked Tony, a grin on his face.

'Da. Eem-a.' Ziva laughed and Senior grinned.

'Dada' repeated Tony

'Da' replied Tali.

'Tony' began Ziva. 'I am not going to listen to the two of you go back and forth like this. It will drive me up the hall.'

'Wall' said Senior and Tony together.

'Whatever' replied Ziva. There was a knock at the door. Abby stood the doorway, her parasol by her side, and carrying a tray of coffee cups and a bag of doughnuts.

'Hey guys, what did I miss?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony walked into the apartment, chatting to his father over the phone. As a result of packing and unpacking his life, Senior had found some more family photos that he thought Tony might like to have. Tony had requested some a few months, and Senior was only able to send a few things.

'Yeah, sure dad. I can come over, have a look' said Tony as he closed the front door. He walked into the living, dumped his backpack on the floor and his gun in the secure box on the top shelf. Looking around the apartment, Ziva wasn't to be seen, but he could hear her with Tali in the nursery. Tali had caught a cold three days ago at day care. It was her first one, and therefore new territory for all three of them. Ziva had spent quite a bit of time talking to Cassie on the phone last night.

'Tony.' Ziva suddenly came out of the nursery, sounding panicky.

'What is it?' he asked, concerned.

'It is Tali. She's coughing non-stop. Has been for about twenty minutes. I think she is struggling to breathe.'

'What do we do?' asked Tony, panicking. 'Should we go to the hospital?' Ziva was about answer when they heard Senior shouting over the phone.

'Junior!'

'Yes dad.'

'Put me on speaker.' Tony did as he was told. 'Ziva, what's the matter?'

'It is Tali. She has had this cold for the past few of days, and now she is been coughing non-stop, struggling to breathe.' Ziva sounded worried and scared.

'Ziva, listen to me' began Senior over the phone. 'I'm coming over, but in the mean-time, I want you to go into the bathroom. Close the window and door, and turn the shower on to hot. It will create lots of steam to get into Tali's chest. OK?'

Ziva did as she was told, going into the bathroom with Tali. Ten minutes later, Senior arrived. The three adults filled the small bathroom, Tali in Ziva's arms.

'How is she?' asked Senior when he arrived.

'She is still coughing, but I think the steam is helping. Her breathing more regularly' said Ziva, wiping Tali's face. Tony turned to his father.

'How did you know what to do?' he asked. Senior smiled kindly.

'When you were two, Junior you had the croup. Made this horrible, chocking cough. It was the worst sound I have ever heard. Scared your mother half to death. Our next-door neighbour at the time was a retired paediatric nurse. She told us what to do, how the steam could help. Never forgot in case I needed it again. When I heard little Tali coughing on the phone, I knew what to do.'

Tony looked at his father. He rarely spoke of Tony's earlier childhood. Perhaps memories of Joy being ill made Senior want to forget them, not dwell on them. Maybe with Tali around, Senior might start telling more stories.

Tali gave a little cough and turned to look at Tony.

'Da' she said, very quietly.

'Hey Bean' whispered Tony. Ziva passed Tali over to Tony.

'Dada.' Everyone chuckled, and Tony pulled Tali closer to him. Eventually, Tali's coughing had almost gone, and Ziva spotted signs of her getting hungry.

'I think she is hungry. She did not eat much earlier' she said. Tony handed Tali over to Ziva, who disappeared into the nursery. Tony and Senior tided up the bathroom.

'Thanks, dad' said Tony as Senior handed him some towels. They walked into the living room. 'You want a drink?'

'No, I'm alright. I'd better be going. If you put a rolled-up towel under her mattress, it might help with her breathing tonight. And you might want to take Tali to the paediatrician tomorrow.' Tony smiled, grateful for the advice.

'Will do dad.' They hugged and Senior left. Ziva came out of the nursery, holding Tali.

'Your father, has he gone?' she asked. Tony nodded.

'Yeah, only a few seconds though, why?' Ziva didn't answer but handed Tali over to Tony and left the apartment, ran towards the elevator and found Senior, waiting for it to arrive.

'Ziva, is everything alright?' he asked. Ziva nodded and then wrapped her arms around her father-in-law. Senior smiled and pulled Ziva into a tight hug.

'Thank you' she whispered.

'You're welcome' whispered Senior back. Tali might only have a cold and cough, but he knew how scary it could be, when your child was ill and you didn't know what to do.

A ding alerted the two of them that the elevator had arrived.

'Come for dinner soon' said Ziva.

'Will do' replied Senior as he got on to the elevator.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this. Thank you for all the reviews and favourites**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

Tony was lying on the bed, watching Ziva put laundry away. She had been sorting out laundry for the past few days, taking stock of what they had, and what needed to be bought. Tony and Ziva were planning a road trip to Wilmington, North Carolina.

Tony was especially looking forward to it. The MCRT current case load have been a bit heavy over the past few weeks. Long hours and lots of paperwork meant that Tony wasn't getting home until after Tali had gone to bed some nights. Ziva had occasionally been asleep when Tony got home. It had been hard going. He missed his little bean and wife. A week in Wilmington with the family was exactly what was needed.

'Are you going to help me or stare at me?' asked Ziva.

'I thought you didn't like it when I helped' replied Tony.

'Tony.'

'Fine.' Tony got up and went over to the drawers, with zero idea as to how he was actually going to help. It wasn't like they were packing yet. Rummaging in the drawer, Tony spotted something that made him smile. He pulled it out and smiled coyly.

'Remember this?' he asked, showing the bikini to Ziva, who chuckled. 'You wore this in LA.'

'Yes, I did' replied Ziva, taking it from him.

'Why don't you bring it with you to Wilmington?' asked Tony, trying to sound casual and completely failing at the same time.

'Because Tony, it does not exactly scream family vacation.'

'No, it doesn't.' Ziva grinned at the tone of his voice.

'Besides, it does not fit anymore. My body has changed quite a bit since then.' Ziva looked at her husband. He had a cheeky grin across his face. 'I know that look Tony. I do not know why you want to see me in it again. You have seen what is underneath it. Many times, I might add.'

'Yes, I have' said Tony, the grin still on his face. They paused for a moment, thinking back to seven years ago, before so much changed between them.

'What do you think Jenny would make of this? You and me married, with a kid?' asked Tony, a little more sombre. Ziva smiled.

'I think she would be happy.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A commotion in the break room made Ziva look up from her work. She could hear the TV getting louder as someone turned up the volume. Going over to investigate, Ziva made her way to see the TV. It was a news report. A bomb had gone off in McLean and someone had died. As the camera panned around the scene, Ziva spotted a NCIS evidence truck parked nearby.

'Hey' said Meg, another admin assistant at Education Restart. 'Didn't you used to work for NCIS? Doesn't your husband still work there?' Ziva nodded slowly, trying to force her mind away from the possibility that Tony or another member of Team Gibbs was hurt.

Her phone in her back pocket buzzed. She pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Tony.

 _I'm OK. We're all OK. Teen boy died._ Ziva let out a sigh of relief that Team Gibbs were alive, but quickly felt sad about the boy who died. Meg turned to look at her.

'Tony's OK' said Ziva quietly. Meg smiled and both women turned back to the TV.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva laughed as Tali looked at her reflection in the mirror. Ziva had bought some baby sunglasses and a sunhat for Tali, for their trip to Wilmington. The hat and sunglasses Ziva had used for Tali the previous year were now too small for her, given that Tali was now nearly one.

However, Ziva was now unsure if the trip was going to happen at all. With the bombing on a bus, and the pressure that the MCRT now found themselves under, it was starting to look less likely that Tony would be able to take time off at the beginning of June.

Ziva was disappointed that their vacation might be cancelled. Both Tony and Ziva had been looking forward to it. When they went away last summer, Tali had been so small, and Ziva was still recovering from childbirth. This was going to be their first proper family vacation, a sort of tradition that Tony and Ziva wanted to start.

But the moment that Ziva felt disappointed, she automatically felt guilty for doing so. Someone had died. A sixteen-year-old boy had felt like his only option was to kill himself. When Tony had told her about Bradley Simick, Ziva automatically thought of the boy's mother; how grief stricken the woman must be right now. Ziva didn't know what she would do if something happened to Tali.

'Eem-a.' Tali was trying to get her mother's attention.

'Yes motek?' Ziva clambered down to join Tali on the floor. Tali took off her hat and put it on Ziva's head. It, of course, fell off. Tali giggled. Ziva put the hat back on her own head, where it promptly fell off again. Tali giggled again, and crawled into Ziva's lap. Ziva hugged Tali tightly and kissed the top of her head.

'I love you motek' said Ziva quietly to her daughter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva's phone once again buzzed. She picked it up quickly, afraid it would wake Tali, who was having a nap.

'Hey Abby' said Ziva. 'Everything OK?'

'No' said Abby, a very sombre tone to her voice. Ziva's instincts flew up. It couldn't be Tony. Gibbs would tell her in person, so what had happened?

'Abby, tell me. What has happened?'

'It's Dorney' said Abby, sniffing. She had been crying since Ellie had told her. 'There was a bombing in Cairo, at the hotel Interpol had their think tank. Dorney didn't make it.' Ziva sank onto the sofa.

'Oh, Abby' she said quietly. 'You alright?' Ziva asked after a while.

'Not really. I'm just glad that McGee was not there.'

'Wait, where was Tim?'

'On a ship in the Atlantic. He was escorting a member of The Calling.'

Ziva felt tears begin to well up. She had not really known Dorneget when they worked together, unlike Tim and Tony. But when they had worked together, Ziva found Ned to be kind, intelligent and enthusiastic about his job. Ziva's mind wandered to when Jenny died, to when Mike Franks died, to when she buried her father in Israel.

'Keep me updated Abby. I do not want to distract you all, but please keep me updated.' Ziva was worried that something would happen to another friend, or even her husband.

'Will do Ziva. Will do.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva walked up the path, pushing Tali in the stroller. Tony was waiting by the coffee cart, like he said he would. He pulled her into a tight hug, and bent down to pick Tali up.

'How are you?' asked Ziva. She was glad that she was able to see him in person.

'As good as can be expected' Tony replied, glad to have Tali in his arms. He seemed so sad, but like he said, it was expected given what had happened. 'He was just a boy, Zi. A kid, no older than sixteen. It should never had happened.' Tony placed a kiss on Tali's forehead. The three of them sat down on a bench. 'Thanks for bringing her.'

'Of course. When's your flight?'

'Two hours. Iraq here we come.'

'Please be careful, Tony' said Ziva, quietly. She rested her head on his shoulder, Tony's arm around her, as they sat on the bench. 'Please come home.' She said it so quietly, that it was barely a whisper, but Tony heard her. He kissed Ziva's head.

This was not the first time Tony had to travel for the work since their relationship began or even since Tali was born. He had gone to New Orleans on a bioterrorism case, gone to LA after a prisoner escaped custody, not to mention Tony's flying visits to Marseille and the Kola Peninsula. But there was something about this case that was nagging at both Tony and Ziva's guts. That something was going to happen but they didn't know what.

'I'll come home, Zi. I promise'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva was in bed, reading when her phone buzzed. Looking her clock, it read 10.15pm. She picked up the phone and saw that Tony was calling.

'Hey' she answered, trying to sound cheery instead of worried.

'Hey Zi.' Tony's voice made Ziva worry immediately.

'What has happened Tony?'

'It's Gibbs. He was shot.'

'What?'

'He was shot, Zi. Luke Harris, the boy he was trying to help, shot him.'

'Where?'

'One to the leg and one to the chest. Hit his head as well. We're on the USS Daniel Webster. Gibbs is in surgery now.'

'I am glad you called.'

'Me too. I like hearing you voice.' Tony went quiet for far too long.

'Tony, what is it? Tell me.'

'I didn't have his six, Zi. I got distracted by Budd. Budd knew what was going to happen and knew that he needed to distracted me. I got played.'

'Tony this is not your fault. You did not know that the boy was going shoot Gibbs. No one could have predicted this.'

'You sound like Joanna.'

'She is right. This is not your fault.'

'Thanks, Zi. I'll be home soon.'

'I love you. So does Tali.'

'I love you too. Both of you.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony stepped off the elevator and walked tiredly over to his desk. Ellie and Tim were in the bullpen.

'Tony' said Ellie, getting up and hugging him. 'You OK?'

'Yeah, I am Ellie. Thanks.'

'Tony' said Tim. 'There's someone waiting in the breakroom for you.' Tony walked around the corner and saw Ziva chatting with Abby, Tali on her lap. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw them.

'Dada' said Tali, happily. Ziva and Abby looked over and saw Tony standing with a big smile on his face. Tony walked over to them, gave Ziva a kiss, taking Tali from her.

'How are you?' asked Abby.

'I'm OK Abs. Just tired.' He bounced Tali on his knee, Tali giggling. God, he had missed that sound.

'How is Gibbs?' asked Ziva. Tony had escorted Gibbs back to the US after a successful surgery. Any links to The Calling and Daniel Budd had dried up in Iraq. The shooting had caused too much law enforcement and military attention. Any leads that might have been for Joanna Teague and Tony to follow had gone. Once Gibbs had been cleared to fly, he and Tony returned home, Gibbs having a short stay in Walter Reid Hospital as he recovered some more.

'Tired. Grumpy. Hates the fact that he has to stay in hospital but deep down knows that it's the best place for him.' Abby and Ziva chuckled.

'Sounds likes Gibbs' said Abby quietly.

'I don't think he would mind a visit though' suggested Tony. He knew that Abby would jump at the chance.

'I'll go see him tonight' she said, smiling. She bounced off to her lab, her pigtails swaying. Ziva turned to her husband.

'How are you really?' she asked.

'I'm fine Zi. Tired and I missed you and Tali like mad. But we'll get Daniel Budd soon. We've had worse situations.' Ziva nodded. That was definitely true. 'I think we're going to have to cancel the trip though Zi. With Gibbs out of action for the next few months, and Budd making the most wanted wall, and Dorneget's death, I think time off for vacation is going to be rare.'

'Unfortunately, I was thinking the same thing Tony. I know it is disappointing, but we can postpone, and Tali's too young to really understand why we are not going.' Ziva placed her head on Tony's shoulder as he draped his arm over her.

'Told you I would come home Zi.'

 **I've never been to Wilmington but it looks really nice and I want to visit one day.**

 **Really enjoying season 16 at the moment as well. Some good story lines.**

 **Life is about to very busy for me, so I cannot promise to post every other day like I have been doing, but once I've written a chapter, I will most likely post it (almost) straightaway.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

'Happy first birthday' Tony and Ziva said together as they clinked glasses of champagne. Ziva leant forward and kissed Tony.

'We did it' she said, smiling. 'We survived a year.'

'Yes, we did. Only seventeen more to go.' Ziva laughed. The clock read 1.05am. Tali, who was fast asleep in the nursery, was exactly a year old now. Tony and Ziva were in the kitchen, toasting to Tali's first birthday. It was an idea that a friend of Tony's, from his mental health group, gave him. Every year, on the exact moment their child was born, he and his wife toast their child's birthday. So that was what Tony and Ziva were doing. Their little girl was one year old!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony stood with Tali in the stroller, waiting for Ziva to catch up with them. The downside to being married to a photographer was that she stopped every four steps to take another photo.

The three of them were at the National Zoo for Tali's birthday. Tali had very little idea that it was her birthday of course, but Ziva and Tony kept telling her anyway. They had decided to go to the zoo because Tali absolutely loved animals. The menagerie of stuffed and wooden animals that lived in the wood toy box that Gibbs had made, were played with on daily basis. Tali's favourite, Doggy, was glued to her side all the time. Doggy has taken a fair beating over the past year, especially when Tali started teething.

'Sorry' said Ziva, as she caught up with Tony and Tali. 'I could not resist.' She showed Tony the camera screen. The photo was of a panda, asleep in the tree. Tony chuckled at it.

'Good picture' he said.

'Ima' said Tali.

'Yes, motek?' Ziva crouched down in front of Tali.

'Gee, gee' Tali babbled.

'Are you hungry?' Tali nodded. Ziva had practically stopped nursing Tali now, and took some crackers that Tony handed to her. She kissed the top of Tali's head as she ate.

Three hours later, Tony and Ziva were sitting on a bench at the zoo, as Tali napped in the stroller.

'She's perfect, isn't she' said Tony quietly.

'Yes, she is' replied Ziva. 'Especially when she is sleeping.' Tony laughed.

'You remember what we doing a year ago?' he asked, smiling.

'I spent most of the day in tears' said Ziva, smiling. 'I seem to recall constantly worrying if she was too hot.'

'Or too cold' added Tony. Ziva laughed. Tony had spent the day getting up and down off the bed to open the window, close the window, put the fan on, switch the fan off, close the curtains, and then open them again. If it wasn't that, Tony was going back and forth between the bedroom and the kitchen for Ziva who, after giving birth, could barely make it to the bathroom before collapsing on the toilet, where she seemed to stay for hours.

'Remember when I changed the very first diaper' said Tony. Ziva laughed.

'The noise you made when you saw what was in it. It was so funny.'

'It was definitely not what I was expecting, I can tell you that' said Tony, laughing with Ziva.

'I cannot image life without her' said Ziva very quietly after a while. Tony kissed the top of Ziva's head.

'Best year of my life, Zi.'

'Mine too, Tony.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Senior knocked on the door. It opened and he found Ziva and Tali standing on the other side.

'Hiya Grandpa' said Ziva. Tali giggled and Senior grinned at being called grandpa. As far as he was concerned, it was the best word in the English language

'Ziva!' Senior hugged his daughter-in-law. 'And how are you, birthday girl?' Tali grinned and threw her arms into the air as if to say 'Here I am'. Ziva passed Tali over to Senior who went to sit down next to Tony on the sofa. Ziva went back into the kitchen.

Tali's birthday party wasn't until the next day, 29th June, because Tony and Ziva wanted to something that was just family; Tali, Tony, Ziva and Senior. Since Tali had been born, Tony and Senior had become closer, and since Senior had moved to DC, they had family dinner every weekend.

'And then we went to see the goats and you fed them, didn't you Tali' said Tony, as he tickled her tummy. Tali giggled and all three of them had the DiNozzo grin across their faces.

Ziva stood in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling at the sight of them. She pulled out her phone and took a quick photo. It was something that Tony and Senior had begun to think would never happen; three generations of DiNozzo, all with the DiNozzo grin, celebrating the first birthday of the youngest.

Ziva's memory kept wandering off into the past all day. She just about remembered her sister's first birthday. She was four, and Ziva remembered seeing her Aunt Nettie and her Ima, but Eli was not there. He had not come to her fourth birthday either, which was only a couple of weeks before. Ziva remembered always having happy birthdays. Ima and Aunt Nettie always put on a good party, with lots of friends and laughter.

Yet, Ziva also remembered how sad her Ima was at those parties. Eli rarely attended. Ziva believed that Eli did not like them, that one had not earned them. He was forever squashing out anything that he felt would make his daughters appear soft, especially with Ziva.

Watching Tony and Senior with Tali, Ziva knew that history would not repeat itself. Tony was a devoted father to Tali. He would not miss any of Tali's birthdays and even if he did, Ziva knew that Tony would have a better reason than 'I was busy at work'.

Tony looked over at Ziva.

'Hey, is dinner ready? I'm hungry'

'Yes, me too' added Senior.

'Gee, gee' said Tali, smiling. Ziva laughed at how similar all three DiNozzos were.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Happy Birthday!' everyone cried as Ziva and Tony helped Tali blow out the 1 shaped candle on her cupcake. Every parent Tony and Ziva had ever met told them one thing about throwing a child's birthday party: Keep It Simple. And that is what they did.

Ziva did most of the planning, given that Tony had team leader duties with Gibbs out of the game for the time being. She decided have the party where they got married, at Yard's Park at the Navy Yard. Everyone invited brought their own food with them, as they were having a picnic. Ziva made a few extra snacks, and some birthday cupcakes with a 1 on them. The theme of the party was rainbow. Simple and easy to replicate.

The guest list was kept short as well. Anyone they considered family; Senior, Abby, Callie and her family, Tim and Delilah, and any friends Tony, Ziva and Tali had made over the past year from playgroup and day care.

Ellie popped by briefly to give Tali her birthday present (books). Gibs had also been invited but declined, saying that he was still recuperating. That was technically true. He still had another three months off, as well as dealing with being betrayed by Luke Harris. Tony had other suspicions as to why Gibbs wasn't attending. When he and Tali visited Gibbs in hospital, his reception to Tony was a little frosty, though he warmed up to Tali. Tony was a little glad that Gibbs wasn't going to be there. He didn't want the frostiness between the two of them to infect the party.

Tony laughed as Tali smudged cake into her mouth, and the rest of her face apparently too. The cupcakes that Ziva had made were delicious. Tony walked over to Bob the photographer, cupcake in hand, leaving Ziva and Callie chatting. Ziva had hired Bob again for the party because she didn't want to worry about taking photos.

'Have some birthday cake' said Tony, handing Bob the little cake.

'Thanks.' Bob unwrapped it and bit into the cake. 'Mmm. This is delicious. Who made these?'

'Ziva' answered Tony, nodding over to Ziva, who was still chatting with Callie. Tali was on the blankets, with Abby.

'A beautiful woman, who can cook, bake and is good at photography? No wonder you married her' said Bob. Tony laughed. 'Thanks for hiring me again' Bob said, a little more seriously.

'We've given you a lot of business over the past year.' Bob laughed.

'Yeah, you have. It's good though. It's kinda nice seeing Tali so much bigger than before.'

'Doubt we'll be hiring you any time soon, though' said Tony. Bob's eyebrows went up. 'No big events for the DiNozzos coming up in the next twelve months.'

'Well, you have my number' laughed Bob. He walked away to take more photos. Tony wandered over to Ziva, who was now holding Tali.

'Pap' said Tali. 'Pap, pap.' She kept wriggling in Ziva's arms.

'What is it Bean?' asked Tony. They followed Tali's pointed finger. She was pointing towards Senior.

'Pap.' Ziva and Tony laughed. Tony waved his father over to them.

'Tali, who's this?' asked Tony, pointing to Senior.

'Pap.' Senior face exploded into a grin and he reached over to take Tali from Ziva.

'Dada. Ima. Pap.' Tali listed off the three of them, entertaining everyone in the process.

'Happy birthday, Tali' said Senior, giving his granddaughter a kiss on the cheek.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony was already in bed when Ziva climbed in beside him. They were both exhausted. It had been a busy weekend, first with the Zoo on Saturday and then the party on Sunday, but both of them would agree it had been amazing.

It had been a good party. Tali had started calling Senior, Pap, which of course he loved. Tali managed to cover herself in cake. Tony and Ziva flipped to see who would have to give Tali a bath. Ziva considered herself the winner of that. She did not have to battle a one-year-old at bath time, only organise the mountain of presents that Tali had been given.

'I overheard you and Callie talking today' said Tony. Ziva had shuffled over to him, his arm draped over her.

'Oh.'

'About how this won't be the only first birthday party we'll throw.' Ziva laughed slightly and turned to face Tony properly. 'You want to have another baby, Zi?'

'Maybe. I do not know. I just know how much I loved having a brother and a sister.' Tony nodded, remembering how Ziva had talked about knowing the love of a sibling. He had never had a chance to experience that.

'I've been thinking about it too.' Ziva sat up, attention caught.

'Really?'

'Yeah. Not necessarily this year, or even next year, but I want us to have another baby Zi. Before Tali starts kindergarten.'

'That gives us four years' said Ziva smiling. Tony matched her smile.

'So, we're agreed?' he asked, happily.

'Yes, Tony. I want us to have another baby, before Tali starts Kindergarten. But right now, I quite like to just practice.' Tony grinned, but had a twinkle in his eye. Ziva leant forward and caught his lips in a searing kiss.

 **For those who want to know, Tali was born in chapter 15.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

There was a knock at the door.

'It's open' called Gibbs. The door opened and Ziva, holding Tali, walked in.

'Who is that, Tali?' asked Ziva, pointing towards Gibbs.

'Gib' said Tali in her little voice. It was short and sounded more like Ib than Gib but it made the corners of Gibbs' mouth turn upwards into a smile.

Gibbs was sitting on the sofa, his leg up on a soft stool. Ziva sat down next to him, and put Tali on the floor so that she was standing. Ziva pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Tali. Very slowly, and rather wobbly, Tali took a couple of steps towards Gibbs. He smiled, reached over and pulled her up onto his lap. Tali waved the envelope in his face.

'Is that for me?' he asked, taking it from Tali. He opened it and pulled out the card inside. It had a photo of Tali standing in front of the little wooden play kitchen that Gibbs had made for her. The trademark DiNozzo grin across her face. On the back, clearly in Ziva's handwriting was 'Thank you', Tali's scribble across the whole card.

'She loves it Gibbs, play with it every day, especially when I am cooking.'

It was now early September, a couple of months since Tali's birthday, but Gibbs wasn't able to come to the party. He had started working on Tali's present before he was shot in Iraq, but it wasn't finished. As soon as he was able to get down to his basement and lift things that were heavy, Gibbs finished the little kitchen and delivered it a couple of weeks ago. Tali started to fidget on Gibbs' lap, wanting to get down. Gibbs placed her on the floor, standing and Tali, wobbly, took a couple of steps towards her Ima.

'When did she start walking?' asked Gibbs.

'A couple of days ago. I managed to film it, given that Tony is currently away. He is in Afghanistan. That is all I know' said Ziva, knowing fully well what Gibbs was going to ask her. Gibbs smirked slightly.

'How are you Ziver?' asked Gibbs.

'Good. I will be better when my husband is not going away at a moment's notice.' She looked tired, sounded tired. With Tony either busy with team leader duties or being sent to Afghanistan at a moment's notice, everything at home with Tali had been left to Ziva. She was juggling work, Tali and her photography all the time. The fact that Tali kept asking for Dada didn't help, nor the fact that Tony missed Tali walking for the first time. Gibbs could see in her face the strain of Tony's being away was having on her. There were occasions that Gibbs spotted a similar look on Shannon's face, especially when he was about to ship out.

'He'll be home soon Ziva' said Gibbs, quietly.

'I know. I just miss him.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A couple of weeks later Senior opened the door and found Ziva and Tali on the other side.

'Papa' said Tali, leaning forward to hug him. Senior caught Tali and brought her into his apartment. Ziva closed the door behind her. Senior sat down on the sofa, Tali on his lap.

'How are you my dears?' he asked.

'We are OK, yes?' Ziva asked Tali. Tali babbled a little and crawled towards the toy box that Senior kept at his place for her. Tali was getting better at walking, but she still crawled the majority of the time.

It was now the end of September. Tony had a brief reprise at home, which was good for everyone. Tali loved having Dada back. Leads for The Calling and Daniel Budd though, dried up just as quickly in Afghanistan as they did in Iraq. Now, Tony had once again gone away at a moment's notice, this time to Shanghai, with Joanna Teague finding new leads there.

Remarkably, Senior had been a godsend over the past month. He had started to pick up Tali from day care, bring her home so Ziva didn't feel like she was splitting herself to cover everything. Callie had also helped, as had Abby, but as much as Ziva loved Callie, Abby and Senior helping, she wanted Tony come home and wondered what life would be like when they had their second child. Ziva felt like she was struggling to keep her head above water with only one child. What would it be like with two?

'Ziva, what is it?' asked Senior. He sounded concerned.

'It is nothing.'

'It is not nothing. Tell me.' Ziva paused for a moment. She did not want to upset Senior. 'Ziva?'

'It is with Tony busy with work, and having leave on these missions, and Tali keeps asking for him. All I can say is that he will be back soon but I do not know when he will be back.' Ziva had stood up, pacing. Senior let her finished speaking and pulled her into a hug.

'When I think back to my childhood, my most frequent memory is my mother making excuses for my father not being there. I was always waiting for him. He rarely came home when he said he would and missed birthday parties, or musical recitals or dance concerts, and he never apologised.'

'Ziva, that is not Tony.'

'I know. I just seem to be spending my time waiting for Tony to call or for him to come home or for just simply news. And now he is in China, and I am not there, to watch his six. Yes, he had backup, but it is not me. Anything could happen and he is halfway around the world.'

Senior pulled Ziva back into a tight hug. He did not know what to say. Everything that Tony had told him about Eli David made him dislike the man, but Senior could not help but see some similarities between Eli and himself; never fully being there for their children.

'I will never know you father, Ziva, but from what I do know is that Tony is not like him. He is not like me. Tony is a better man than me, which is exactly what parents want for their children. Tony will be back soon Ziva, and when he is away, you have me, you Abby and you have friends to help. You are not alone in this.' Ziva nodded, listening to him, as she blinked away tears.

'Ima. Papa' Tali called from the toy box. She held up a toy to show them.

'What is motek?' asked Ziva. Tali pulled herself up using the toy box and took a couple of shaky steps forward before collapsing. Ziva joined Tali on the floor. Senior's words rang through her head and the memory of Tony telling her the same thing wafted into her mind.

'At lo levad.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva was asleep when a noise in the apartment woke her up. Glancing at the clock, it read 2.35am. Ziva heard the noise again. Getting out of bed and fetching the gun she kept in a lock box in the closet, Ziva made her way to the nursery. She did not have to worry though.

'Tony?' Tony was standing by Tali's crib, watching her sleep.

'Hey Zi.' Ziva put the gun down on the changing table briefly and wrapped her arms around Tony. He immediately felt concerned as he could feel her shaky breathing. 'Zi, what's the matter?' Ziva took his hand, picked up the gun and went back into the bedroom, locking the gun away. She disliked having to use it in her home.

'Ziva what's the matter?'

'Nothing really' she said, turning to face Tony. 'I just missed you, that is all.'

'I missed you too' said Tony quietly. They were sitting on Ziva's side of the bed, Ziva by the pillows, Tony at the foot.

'Did you get him?' Tony nodded.

'Yes. We got Budd, and The Calling has been disbanded.' Ziva nodded and smiled weakly. 'What is it?' Tony asked again. Ziva rubbed her hands over her face.

'I know the job is important, and with Gibbs out of action for the past few months, someone needed to lead the team, but is has been really difficult without you. Tali asked for you several times a day, and I would spend the day checking my phone and email, hoping for some news from you or about you.' Tony pulled Ziva into a tight hug.

'It's OK Zi.'

'No, it is not Tony. Your job is important. Finding Budd and ending The Calling was important.'

'You and Tali are important.' Ziva smiled weakly. 'Go on.'

'What happens when work becomes busy again, like this, and you end up spending more time at work than at home, but instead of one child, we have two. I am scared, Tony. I do not want to become my mother.'

Tony pulled Ziva closer to him. He had felt the pressure and tension of work at his end. He missed Ziva and Tali so much when he was away. What Ziva said was true; his job was important, finding Daniel Budd was important. But his wife and daughter were important too. And now that Ziva had mentioned it, Tony was also concerned about potentially juggling both their jobs and two children. Would it work or would one of them be forced to leave one of their jobs? Then what?

'I don't have an answer Zi. Not at 3am on a Wednesday. The pressure over the past few months has been immense on both of us. Knowing that you and Tali were safe helped. It really did. I spoke to Vance before Joanna and I flew back. I need sometime off and I think you and Tali need to get away from DC. Wilmington is too far for a long weekend, but Norfolk isn't.'

'You managed to get some time off?' Tony nodded.

'This Thursday to Sunday. Gibbs is back at work now, and McGee can take the lead in the field if necessary. I have to go in to debrief and everything in the morning, but on Thursday, I'll be free and you're not working. So why not? I think we both need it.'

Ziva leant forward and kissed Tony. It felt good to have him home. Ziva always slept better when Tony was home.

'I love you Ziva.'

'I love you Tony.'

 **Thank you for all the reviews over the past week. They have really cheered me up :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tony walked into Gibbs' house. Gibbs was folding clothes, putting them into his rucksack, which was sitting on the dining table.

'Hey.'

'Hey. Going somewhere?' asked Gibbs.

'Well, I heard you're heading to California.'

'I'm taking a personal day.' Gibbs looked at Tony. 'You're not coming with me.' Tony laughed slightly. 'I know.' He waved the bag he had in his hand around. 'So, this is called a garment bag, and in light of all the nice new clothes you have, theoretically what this does when you travel, is it keeps clothes wrinkle-free. I had an extra one lying around.' Tony handed the garment bag over to Gibbs. He took it, but Tony wasn't sure if Gibbs found the whole situation funny, or was genuinely going to use it. It had been a bit of a ruse to get in. They stood in the lounge, in silence. Tony felt awkward.

'Iraq' Tony said after a while. 'I mean, that was pretty screwed up, right? Were you ever going to talk about it?'

'It's not about Iraq. It's about you. Where are you, DiNozzo?'

'What do you mean? I'm right here, where I always am.'

'Well, then let me ask you something. Is that what you want?'

'Do I want to be here? Yeah, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't what I wanted?' Tony was a little confused.

'Years ago, you had a shot at your own team. You turned it down.'

'Yeah, that was my decision. If had taken that job, I wouldn't have Ziva or Tali. They're my world.'

'Do you want to be a leader or not?'

'You mean, do I want to be you?' Gibbs paused for a moment.

'You led this team for four months, whilst I was gone. You helped lead the hunt for Daniel Budd, and caught him. But at what cost Tony? You, being away from your wife and daughter, missing Tali's first steps, your marriage taking a hit. I know what that is like, Tony. The day I joined NIS, all I had was a reason. Things change, but the reason stays the same. It's always with me. Never leaves.'

'Shannon and Kelly.' Gibbs nodded slightly.

'What is your reason for doing this job, Tony?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tim was standing by the vending machines in the break room, trying to feeding some money into the machine for a pack of Nutter Butters. Tony came around the corner and headed straight for the coffee. As he waited for the Nutter Butters, Tim turned to Tony.

'Is everything alright with you and Ziva?' he asked.

'Yeah, everything's fine. Why?'

'Bishop mentioned that you and Ziva were going through a tricky patch.' Tony turned to Tim.

'It's not a bad as it sounds. The added pressure of the past four months just finally caught up to us, and we're playing catch up. We didn't have the summer that we were going have. Ziva had some photography gigs, but we had to cancel our vacation in Wilmington.'

'No one got vacation really' said Tim.

'Exactly' agree Tony. 'Honestly, Tim. Ziva and I are fine. We're just getting back into our groove.' Tim laughed but he understood. When Delilah worked in Dubai, the two of them had a sticky patch. Tim remembered when his father would come back from deployment and it took time for his mother, sister and himself to readjust to having another person in the house. Tim had seen that those four months with Gibbs recuperating took its toll on Tony's and Ziva's relationship.

'Come on' said Tony, fetching Tim's Nutter Butters out of the vending machine. 'Let's go and spy on some murder suspects.'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Saturday, and Tony was sitting on his bed, Tali on his lap. Tali's memory box sat opened next to them.

'Who's this Tali?' Tony showed her a picture of Senior.

'Papa.'

'Yes, that's Papa. And do you know this person?' It was a picture of his mother. 'This is my mom, Nana Joy.'

'Tali Joy' cried Tali, pointing to herself.

'Yes, you have the same name. Nana Joy would have loved you so much little one.' Tony pulled out another picture. It was of Abby and Ziva, taken not long after Ziva joined the team.

'Bab. Ima.'

'Abby. Can you say Abby?'

'Babby.'

'Close enough.' Tony pulled out another photo. It was of Ziva's parents on their wedding day. 'What about these people?' Tali looked up a Tony, her eyes big and wide. 'This is your Savta.' He pointed to Rivka. 'She was a very good cook apparently, and she would have adored you.' Tony pointed to Eli. 'This is your Saba.' He paused, a little unsure how to describe Eli David to a fifteen-month-old. 'He wasn't the easiest person to get on with, and not my biggest fan.' Tali laughed. Tony assumed it was a coincidence. 'But he loved his children and he would have been your biggest fan.' Tony tickled Tali, making her giggle.

'Do you really believe that? About my father?' Tony and Tali looked up to see Ziva standing in the bedroom doorway.

'Ima' said Tali, happily. Ziva smiled and joined them on the bed.

'Yes, I do' answered Tony. He stroked Tali's hair. 'He loved you the only way he knew how to Zi. You, Tali and Ari. I cannot imagine a father not loving his children, not even a little bit.' Tony kissed the top of Tali's head.

Since Tali's birth, both Ziva and Tony had come to the realisation that their fathers did love them, but due to many circumstances, Eli and Senior struggled to know how to show their love. Unbeknownst to Tony, Senior had been mourning Joy's death for over thirty years, and Eli only knew two worlds: espionage and war. They did not speak the same languages as their children, which meant that communication was difficult, leading to strained relationships.

'How was the shoot?' asked Tony.

Ziva had just come back from her fifth paid photoshoot. Back in June, an analyst at NCIS, Alexa, got engaged and paid Ziva for some engagement photos. Word started spreading a little and another agent at NCIS also got engaged made a booking, and then the daughter of a friend of a friend, was starting drama school and needed some headshots. Carlos at Hope Rises Homeless Shelter had also called on Ziva's talents, this time paying her for some headshots of staff for their website, brochures and welcome wall.

On top of that, Ziva had also shadowed Bob the photographer at a wedding he shot in early August. Tony had been home this time, and enjoyed spending the day with Tali. The shoot today was a maternity shoot for a couple expecting their first child, oddly at a wine vineyard.

'It was good' said Ziva, smiling. Tony had noticed whenever Ziva came back from a photo shoot, paid or otherwise, her smile could not be hidden. 'It was a little strange, to be the one who had more experience of babies.'

'Did she ask you for some advice?'

'A little. Mainly about Tali's birth and what it was like straight afterwards.'

'What did you tell her?' asked Tony, a smirk on his face. Did people really want to know?

'The truth Tony. Why would I lie?' Tony shrugged his shoulders. Tali picked up a photo from the memory box and handed it to Ziva.

'Thank you Tali.' Ziva turned it around and saw it was of Tony, Gibbs and Tim at Thanksgiving a few years ago. 'Who is that?' asked Ziva, pointing to Tony in the photo.

'Dada.'

'Yes, and who is this?' Ziva pointed to Gibbs.

'Gib.'

'Yes Tali' said Tony, tickling her slightly, making her laugh. 'And who's this?' He pointed to Tim.

'Mag.'

'Mag?' asked Ziva.

'Mag' replied Tali, pointing to Tim in the photo.

'McGee' added Tony, and he and Ziva laughed.

'Why do you have the memory box and photos out?' asked Ziva, as she collected a couple that were trying to escape.

'Oh, just thinking about family. It's been a while since I looked through these.' Tony gestured to the photos in the box. However, he didn't tell Ziva how Gibbs' words rang through his mind.

What is your reason for doing this job, Tony?

 **Thank you for reading**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Ziva could hear her phone ringing, but where was it? She looked hopelessly around the living room, before hearing it in Tali's toy kitchen. Ziva went over and fished it out of a toy pan in the cupboard.

'Ima, no' cried Tali, sounding annoyed. Ima was ruining her game.

'No, Tali. I need to answer this.' Ziva took the phone and pressed the green button, whilst batting her daughter's hand out of the way. 'Hello?'

'Ziva? Hi, it's Bob Kim.'

'Oh, hi Bob.' Ziva recognised the voice of the photographer. 'How are you?'

'In a bit of a pickle. I'm shooting a wedding in Arlington this weekend and my second shooter has broken his hand. Literally cannot hold a camera.' Ziva laughed a little. 'I was wondering if you could replace him. I know it's a bit short notice, but if you're free. You'd be paid of course.'

'Yes, I am free' said Ziva, almost immediately. She had shadowed Bob at a wedding in August, working as his assistant (not that he needed one). Ziva had really enjoyed the day, talking about it endlessly to Tony when she got home.

'That's great Ziva. Can we meet tomorrow, go over everything about the weekend and your contract? Say my studio at 11am?'

'Yes, I can do that.'

'Excellent, and bring any photos you've taken since we last spoke. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Ziva.'

'Bye Bob.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva walked into Bob's studio at 11am the next day. The building used to be an old warehouse that had been converted into office spaces. As a result, Bob's studio had high ceilings and big windows, letting in lots of natural light.

'Ziva' called Bob from his desk on the other side of the room. He came over and hugged her. Bob was a tall, Korean-American man, who always had a pencil tucked behind an ear.

'Where's Tali?'

'With my father-in-law. They will be having a shark of a time.' Bob looked a tad confused.

'Do you mean a whale of a time?'

'Yes, that. Sorry.'

'Don't' said Bob, as he led them over to the meeting table in the corner. 'Have you brought any more photos?' he asked. Ziva pulled out her iPad and handed it over to Bob to flick through. The look on his face gave Ziva hope.

'These are good Ziva. You've been practising.' Ziva laughed.

'The course with Julia really helped. And I have had some paid shoots as well.'

'That is good.' Bob handed the iPad back to Ziva. 'So, the wedding is on Saturday at The Ritz-Carlton in Arlington. The ceremony starts at 1pm but as you know, we need to be at the hotel for about 10am. Your main job for the ceremony and reception will be to take candid, behind the scenes photos. Very little posed, at least deliberately posed. For the party at night, the couple are having a photobooth with props. This will be your job then, and the main reason why I wanted to have a second shooter. I can't split myself in two' he said. Ziva laughed. 'I take it that all makes sense.'

'Yes, it does.'

'Excellent.' Bob pulled some paper out of a folder. 'This is your contract, for this wedding. I have all my second shooters sign a contract per event. We'll go through all of it in a second, but the thing most people are interested is the fee.' Bob turned over a page. 'You'll be paid $300 for the day. Again, that's what I pay all my second shooters. How does that sound?'

'It sounds great, Bob' said Ziva, smiling. She could feel the excitement bubble away inside her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Ziva?' Ziva turned around. EJ Barrett was standing not far from her, wearing a navy-blue dress, wine glass in hand. Her long blonde hair was swished up in some hair grip. It was cocktail hour at the wedding. Both Bob and Ziva were taking candid photos of the guests, whilst the newly married bride and groom had a private moment.

'EJ? What are you doing here?'

'I'm friends with Sophie.'

'The bride?'

'Yeah. We went to college together. What are you doing here?' Ziva waved her camera.

'Photographer. Bob Kim is the main photographer. I am just the second shooter.' Ziva wanted to make sure that Bob got the credit for the wedding. He was the one who was hired by the bride and groom, not Ziva.

'Wow, so you're not at NCIS anymore?' Ziva nodded her head.

'Not anymore. I left a couple of years ago. Took up photography. I am still quite new at it.'

'That's cool. Ziva David, the photographer.'

'Ziva DiNozzo.'

'What? You and Tony got married?' Ziva nodded again.

'Back in February.' She pulled out her phone and handed it to EJ. Ziva's screen had a photo of Tony, herself and Tali.

'Your daughter is adorable Ziva.' Ziva laughed. 'How old is she?'

'Tali is almost sixteen months' she said, as EJ handed the phone back to her. 'What are you doing now?'

'I'm teaching down at FLETC. After the whole watcher fleet case, field work didn't have the appeal that it used to have.'

'I know the feeling' said Ziva. EJ gave her a look. 'The few months before I left NCIS, the work got harder, to a point that I did not want to do it anymore. I did not want that weight on my shoulders.' EJ nodded her understanding.

'Do you remember that conversation we had all those years ago?'

'In the motel, waiting for Tony? Yes, I do.'

'Everything seemed to work out for us, didn't Ziva.' Ziva nodded again.

'I had better go and take some more photos' she said, waving the camera. 'It was really nice seeing you EJ.'

'Yeah, same here Ziva. And I'm really happy for you and Tony. I mean it.'

That night, Ziva quietly closed the apartment door, tiptoeing in. It was almost 11pm, and the apartment was silent. Tony and Tali were in bed, Ziva assumed, fast asleep. She switched on the lamp on the desk in the corner of the apartment to upload the photos she had taken. Bob had also uploaded them as well so that the happy couple could have them, but he wanted Ziva to have the photos she had taken for her portfolio.

Ziva was about to put the computer to sleep when she noticed an email that Tony had written. She did not read it, but immediately recognised the email address it was going to. Richard Bradford worked at the Quantico FBI training academy. The email below it had been sent to Charles McCoy, who worked at Metro DC police training academy.

Ziva knew that Tony had been thinking about the future. They both had; if they wanted a second child, if their current lives would have enough room for another child. Tony had told Ziva how he hated the fact that the parenting seemed to fall on Ziva's shoulders, that it should be fifty-fifty between them. Ziva had not said anything to Tony yet, because she knew from her own experience that Tony needed time to think it through before talking to her about it.

Ziva put the computer to sleep, checked on Tali in the nursery before going into her own bedroom. Tony was asleep in bed. Ziva quietly changed and slipped under the covers. As she did, Tony rolled over and pulled her close.

'Missed you today' he whispered, sleepily.

'Me too.'

'How was the wedding?'

'I'll tell you tomorrow. Go back to sleep Tony.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva woke up the next morning and found Tony already awake, flicking through his phone.

'Morning' she said quietly. He turned and gave her a DiNozzo grin.

'Morning sweet cheeks.' That made her smile. Tony put his phone down on the night stand and rolled over onto his side. 'How was the wedding yesterday?'

'It was good. Exhausting, but really good. Bob is going to put on his list of regular second shooters.'

'That's amazing.'

'Yes, it is. Guess who I saw at the wedding?'

'Who?'

'EJ Barrett.' Tony's face grew with surprise.

'EJ?' Ziva nodded 'How is she? What's she doing?'

'Teaching at FLETC. Seems settled down there.'

'Wow. She was a good agent, and team leader.' Ziva nodded slightly, agreeing. It felt like a lifetime ago when they worked with EJ. Ziva couldn't help but notice a flicker of something in Tony's face when she mentioned FLETC.

'I saw the emails you sent' said Ziva quietly. 'I was not snooping, just uploading the photos from the wedding. I was about to put the computer to sleep when I spotted them.' There was another flicker of something in Tony's face. They did not keep secrets in their relationship.

'Gibbs asked me a few weeks ago what my reason is doing this job. I joined law enforcement after college because I wanted to help make the world a better place.'

'Is it still your reason?' asked Ziva. Tony nodded.

'Yeah it is. Gibbs said that things change but the reason stays the same.'

'It did with me. My reason for what I do now is still the same reason for working at Mossad and NCIS.'

'Your sister.' Ziva nodded. 'My reason hasn't changed, Zi, but things have changed. I have you and Tali now. A promotion is not coming my way any time soon, not after I turned down Rota. That used to bug me, but it doesn't anymore. If I had gone to Rota, we wouldn't have Tali.' Tony reached a hand and tucked a strand of hair behind Ziva's ear. 'I'm not going to resign tomorrow Zi, or even applying for another job. I'm just looking at other possibilities, options, seeing what others have done.' Ziva gave her husband a warm, kind smile.

'I am here for you, Tony. No matter what you decided to do, I have your back.'

'I know Zi, and I love you for it.'

'Ima. Dada. Poop' cried Tali over the baby monitor. Ziva and Tony laughed.

'On three?' asked Tony. Ziva nodded and they pulled their hands out from under the covers.

'One, two, three.' Scissors cuts papers, and Tony climbed out of bed to fetch and changed Tali. Five minutes later, they came back into the bedroom, Tali clutching Doggy.

'Ima.' Tali was happy to see her mother.

'Hi motek. Did you have fun with Dada yesterday?' Tali started to babble to Ziva about her day with Dada, waving Doggy around. Tony climbed back into bed. He and Ziva were sitting up right now. Watching his wife and daughter interact, Tony knew that his reason had not changed.

Help make the world a better place. For my family.

 **Some of will have noticed that we're now in season 13, but it is not over yet.**

 **Please be patient, especially with regards to two stubborn (male) characters.**

 **Also, I'm not a photograher so I researched about second shooters.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

'Hi.' Abby looked up and saw Tony standing in her lab. 'You OK?' he asked. Abby nodded, smiling slightly. It had been a strange day. Tony sat down on the chair next to her desk.

'I was thinking you should come for dinner, tonight.' Abby shrugged her shoulders. 'Come on Abs. Tali is dying to see you. She keeps asking when Babby's going to come and play with her.' Abby smiled at the nickname her goddaughter had given her. 'Ziva's making lasagne.'

'The spinach and mushroom one?'

'That's the one' said Tony, knowing that Abby's attention had been caught.

'My favourite' said Abby, a little smile growing on her face. Tony stood up, knowing he had her.

'How about it? You favourite lasagne and your favourite people in the whole world.' Abby stood up, grabbing her coat, bag and parasol.

'It has been a while since I've seen Tali and Ziva.'

'I thought I was your favourite' said Tony, protesting.

'Since when DiNozzo?' said Abby, laughing, as Tony followed her out of the lab.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony walked into the apartment. Tali was playing near her toy box and Ziva was standing in the kitchen doorway.

'Guess who I brought home with me?' he asked Tali and Ziva. Abby stepped in.

'Babby!' cried Tali. She was excited to see her godmother.

'Tali-kins!' Abby replied, running over to join Tali by the toy box. Tali's current favourite thing to do was to stack building blocks on top of each other and then knock the tower down. She giggled every time the blocks fell.

Abby and Tali played a little bit longer before they ate dinner. Tali didn't exactly eat her lasagne, more spread it around her face and highchair table. After dinner, Abby played with Tali a little bit more. Abby loved having godchild. She was also Tori Palmer's godmother and the two girls where her first prayer every time Abby prayed.

Looking up, Abby noticed the time.

'I'd better go guys.' Abby went to stand up.

'No' cried Tali. She didn't want Babby to leave. The three adults gave Tali a sympathetic look. Abby pulled Tali over to her.

'I'll come and play with you soon Tali-kins' she whispered. 'I promise. You're my favourite person in the whole world.' Abby gave a kiss on the cheek and got up. Tali went over to Ziva who picked her up.

'You were right Tony' said Abby, as she put on her coat. 'Favourite lasagne and favourite people were a good idea.'

Abby had, unfortunately, a rather stressful day. What started as a promising field trip, to do research for a case, quickly turned into a suspected Ebola leak, which then quickly turned into a hostage situation with Abby on the wrong side of the situation. There was a reason why she was a forensic scientist, not a federal agent. However, the hostages were saved, the bad guys caught, and Abby went back to the familiarity of her lab.

When Abby got back to her lab after the whole incident, it felt like home. At the beginning of the day, Abby had wanted to move her lab to an office that didn't have views of people bunion, shake things up a bit. But after being away from it, not having the familiarity of it, Abby was now unsure if moving to another part of the building was a good idea. Spending time though, with people that she loved and adored was exactly what she needed.

Abby hugged Tony, and then Ziva and Tali.

'Say bye, bye to Abby' said Ziva to Tali.

'Bu-bu Babby' said Tali quietly, waving.

'Bye, bye Tali' said Abby again, waving. 'Thanks for dinner Ziva.' Tony closed the door as Abby left. Tali gave a massive yawn and rubbed her eyes.

'I think someone is very tired' said Ziva quietly, stroking Tali's hair. 'Do you to put her to bed?' she asked Tony. Tony smiled and took Tali off Ziva, who went to clean up dinner.

Tony had missed putting Tali to bed during those months where he was team leader. He didn't realise how important it was to a parent, to spend that time with your child, especially when they were young like Tali. Tony also didn't realise how long bedtime could take; brushing teeth, pyjamas and story time all took a lot longer than both Tony and Ziva realised before Tali was born.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tali twirled clumsily around in her Halloween costume before falling on the floor. This year she was a little lamb, complete with a little black nose that Ima had painted on and clip on ears in her hair. They were at Papa's, having gone trick or treating for the very first time in his building. Ima had dressed up as a cat burglar, pairing the cat ears from last year with her black leather jacket and a swag bag. Dada had dressed up as Maverick from _Top Gun._

'Tony, are you coming?' called Ziva. Tony emerged from the bathroom, scratching at his neck. He had got Poison Oak from working at a crime scene a few days ago. 'Tony, stop scratching' said Ziva severely. 'You will only make it worse.' Senior checked his watched.

'You'd better get going if you don't want to miss Abby's party' said Senior. Senior had opted not to dress up this year. He wasn't going to Abby's Halloween party.

'Tony' said Ziva sharply. She had spotted him trying to scratch his neck again. 'Stop it. I will put some more lotion on it tonight.' Tony looked a bit sheepishly.

'Listen to her son. She's right. It'll only get worse.' Tony glared at his father and wife, and stormed off towards the front door. Tali giggled.

'Dada silly.' Ziva and Senior laughed.

'Yes, he is. Sometimes it feels like I have two toddlers, not one.' She bent down and picked up Tali. 'Shall we go and see Abby?' Tali nodded her head vigorously. 'Say bye-bye to Papa.'

'Bu-bu Papa' said Tali, waving at Senior.

'Bye, bye my little lamb' said Senior, kissing Tali on the cheek. Tali gave Senior a kiss too, and a big smile. Tali simply adored her Papa and the feeling was mutual.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abby's party had started by the time Tony, Ziva and Tali had arrived. Abby came over when she saw them, dressed as Velma from _Scooby-Doo._

'Oh Tali, you look so cute as little lamb.' Tali reached out to grab the fake glasses Abby was wearing. Abby eventually took her off Ziva, going around the party, showing off Tali's costume to Ellie and Delilah who were chatting. Tony and Ziva wandered over to the drinks.

'Ellie seems happy' said Ziva. Ellie's husband, Jake, had been in Dubai when a terrorist attack had taken place. For far too long, Ellie did not know if her husband was alive or dead.

'Yeah, Jake's coming home in a couple of days. I think they're hoping to get away for a vacation.'

'I suppose with Jake travelling for the NSA so much and with what happened in Iraq, they didn't have much time together over the summer' added Ziva. They each had a drink in one hand, their free hands clasped tightly together, fingers interlocking.

It was great news that Jake was OK and was coming home, but the whole situation reminded both Tony and Ziva of that summer before Tali existed. The summer where Tony spent it following Ziva, criss-crossing the middle east, trying to avoid Benham Parsa and the Brotherhood of Doubt. They had spent almost four months not knowing if the other one was safe and unhurt. When Tony had been forced to retreat back to the US before finding Ziva, it had been some of the hardest days of their lives. During their reunion in Ziva's apartment, after they were both safely back on US soil, Tali had been created. Tali was proof of their love.

'Do you think they will be OK? Jake and Ellie?' asked Ziva. Tony kissed the top of his wife's head.

'I hope so' he said quietly. However, something gnawed at his gut.

 **In the show Abby does go to church, as does Pauley in real life.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **Happy Easter**


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

The plane shook a little. A tiny bit of turbulence. Tim turned to Tony.

'This has got to be weird for you on some level' he said. Jeanne Benoit sat next to her husband, David, a little way down the plane. They were returning from South Sudan.

'Yeah. I think the word is 'totally surreal'. All of it. The truly weird part is that I'm happy for her.' Tony looked down at Jeanne. She looked happy.

'You should be happy for yourself too. You have Tali and Ziva' said Tim. 'You don't have to carry around all that guilt anymore.'

'Maybe. Maybe not.'

Just then Jeanne came and sat opposite them.

'It's all been such a blur, I haven't had a chance to say thank you.'

'Yes, you have' said Tim. 'And you're welcome.' He got up and moved away, giving the former lovers some privacy.

'Thank you, Tony' she said quietly. She kissed his cheek. Jeanne was about to go back to her husband but there was something she wanted to ask Tony.

'Would you do it again?' Tony looked down at his feet. He knew what she meant and that his answer would probably hurt her all over again.

'Yes, I would.'

'Why?' Jeanne struggled to understand. Tony paused, figuring out the best way to explain it to her.

'Tali.' Jeanne looked confused. Tony pulled out a small card from his shirt pocket and handed it to Jeanne. It was a photo of woman and young girl, who couldn't be more than two. 'Tali is my daughter, Jeanne. Ziva's her mother, my wife.'

'Didn't you used to work together?' In the depths of Jeanne's memory, she remembered a woman with a similar sounding name.

'Yes, Ziva and I used to work together.' He took a deep breath. 'My point Jeanne, is that I would do everything all over again in order to have my daughter. Tali is sweetest, happiest little girl in the world, and she and Ziva make my life better. I would do everything all over ago, not just our relationship to make sure they are in my life. Every little thing whether it had a big impact or a tiny, insignificant one. Tali and Ziva are the centre of my universe.' Jeanne smiled slightly at hearing Tony talk about his family.

'They're beautiful Tony' said Jeanne, handing the photo back. Tony put it in his shirt pocket. 'You miss them when you're away. I miss David when one of us is away.'

'Oh, so much Jeanne. To a point that it makes me question whether I should keep doing this job or do something else.'

Silence descended upon them.

'I am so sorry for what happened, Jeanne' said Tony, very quietly. 'At the beginning, before you and I even met, it did not occur to me or Director Shepherd, that…'

'That we would fall in love?' Tony nodded.

'We forgot to take emotion into account. Both our hearts broke, and it took me a long time to move past what I did to you. I know that will not make you forgive me, but I am truly sorry for what happened.'

Jeanne listened to what Tony said. He had apologised the other night, before they found David and the others. He did break her heart, and it hurt that he never really apologised for it. Now, knowing that both of them were in happy relationships with different people, the hurt that was created started to heal properly.

A few hours later the plane landed and everyone disembarked. Tony and Tim saw, standing next to his truck, Gibbs. They walked over to Gibbs.

'What are you doing here? Is everything OK?' asked Tony. His immediate thought was that something happened to Ziva and Tali.

'Everything's fine, so are Ziva and Tali. Came to pick you up. You and I need to talk' he said to Tony. Tim said goodnight and went to one of the agency's provided drivers. Tony turned back to Gibbs.

'You want to talk to me?' Gibbs nodded and then climbed into his truck. Tony followed, climbing into the passenger seat. 'OK, Gibbs, I'll bite. Why do you all of a sudden want to talk? We haven't spoken properly in weeks.' Gibbs paused. This was way beyond his comfort zone.

'I asked you, not that long ago, what you reason for doing this job is.' Tony went to say something but Gibbs stopped him. 'I don't need to know it. You successfully led the team when I was gone You successfully led this mission and saved everyone.'

'McGee helped.' Gibbs chuckled slightly. Trust Tony to make a joke in awkward situations.

'There's nothing left for me to teach you, Tony.' Tony looked at Gibbs

'Well, that's not true.'

'Yeah, it is. I've been doing this job long enough to know when someone has reached the end of the line, when they need a change, do something different, when there's nothing left for me to teach them. I saw it with Burley, and Ziva. I see it with you now.' Tony had stayed silent, listening to what Gibbs said. 'I won't tell you what to do next. You need to figure that out. Something tells me you've already started.' Tony gave a small chuckle.

'We never really talked about Iraq.' Gibbs gave a slight jerk of the head. 'I should have watched your six. I shouldn't have been distracted.'

'It wasn't you fault. None of us could have seen what Luke Harris was going to do.' They sat in the truck, in silence, for a few minutes.

'Why the cold shoulder?' asked Tony eventually.

DiNozzo, I was shot. I almost died. Kinda has an impact on you.' Tony chuckled.

'You good now?' Gibbs nodded. 'We good?' Gibbs nodded again and switched on the engine.

'Yeah, we're good.'

 **Hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

'Guess what I found out today at work' said Tony to Ziva. They were sitting on the sofa, watching TV. Dinner had been finished and Tali was in bed, falling asleep.

'What?'

'Jake is having an affair.'

'What!' Ziva was shocked. 'How do you know?'

'Ellie told us. Me, Gibbs and McGee.'

'How did Ellie find out?'

'Jake confessed.'

'Wow.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'But, after Dubai, and they went on that trip. I thought things were getting better.'

'Maybe, I don't know. Ellie didn't tell us details, just that Jake had cheated on her. She's gone to Oklahoma for Thanksgiving.' Ziva didn't blame Ellie for wanting to get away, and be with her family. There had been times where Ziva had wanted to escape.

'Do you think she is OK?' asked Ziva.

'Zi, what do you think?'

'Silly question really.' Tony nodded in agreement. When Ellie had told them about Jake's affair, Tony was in shock. He switched the radio on in the car when they drove to Baltimore, and when they returned. He knew what it was like to not want to discuss something. At that moment, Ellie was still digesting what had happened.

When Jake had the audacity to turn up at NCIS, Tony wondered what had possessed the man to cheat on his wife. He knew that Jake and Ellie were having problems. Everyone knew. They had been since she made the jump from NSA to NCIS. But that did not give Jake the right or excuse to sleep with another woman. As far as it came to Ellie and Jake, Team Gibbs were on Ellie's side.

'Perhaps I will call, or email her' said Ziva, thoughtfully. 'Let Ellie know she is not alone.' Tony smiled kindly and kissed the top of Ziva's head. There were times where he forgot just how compassionate and kind Ziva could be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ellie was in her childhood bedroom. It had been a strange forty-eight hours. First Jake's confession and now her mom was probing her for answers as to why Ellie had turned up at home, out of the blue. Her phone buzzed. She picked it up and saw that Ziva was calling.

'Hello Ziva' said Ellie, defeatedly.

'Hi Ellie.

'I take Tony told you about what happened?'

'Yes, he did.'

'It's OK. I'm sure I will be gossip topic number one for a while.' Ziva paused.

'I know what that is like, though for different reasons.' Reasons usually involving Tony and their relationship. 'Silly question but, how are you?'

'As good as can be expected, I guess. I don't really know. How is one supposed to feel after being betrayed by someone you love?' It was supposed to be a rhetorical question. Ellie never actually thought Ziva would know.

'I know what that feels like as well.'

'What? How?'

'Before Tony and I got together, I was in a relationship with someone, for over a year. He was the first serious relationship I had had in sometime.'

'What happened?'

He was CIA and was given a mission. It failed and he covered up his mistake by killing an innocent woman. I recognised his number in her call log. I arrested him for murder.'

'Oh, Ziva.' Ellie had not been expecting that.

'I know it is not the same. I was not in love, though I did care for him. You and Jake have been together a lot longer, but it sucks and it hurts when someone who says they love you betrays that trust and love.' Ellie found herself nodding in agreement. No one else had come close to explaining how she felt. Not that Ellie had told many people.

'If you want to talk or have someone listen, call' said Ziva.

'Will do Ziva' said Ellie, just before she hung up. Perhaps she would chop some wood, take her anger out on the pile of unchopped wood behind her parent's house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Thanksgiving at Ducky's was always a grand affair. Big spread and good company. The number of guests grew each year, especially with people getting married and having children. This year there were three more guests; Delilah, who had been in Dubai last year, Tori Palmer, who hadn't been born, and Senior, who had been in Europe. Tori was wearing the onesie that Tony had bought Tali the previous year; The one that said 'Baby's first Thanksgiving.' It was a little on the small side for Tori, who was nine months, whereas Tali had only been five months. Seventeen-month-old Tali now sat in a highchair next to Ziva.

And whilst there was a large group at Ducky's this thanksgiving, there were two people missing. Ellie and Gibbs were having Thanksgiving in Oklahoma.

'Remember what I said last thanksgiving?' said Tony to Ziva. Ziva raised an eyebrow. 'That I wanted us to be married before thanksgiving 2015.' Ziva laughed. They had been married eight months now, their first anniversary not the far away.

The previous week Tony and Ziva had gone to the opera and Tali had spent the night at Senior's. She had been very excited about the whole thing, as had Senior. It had been the first time Tali had spent a night not only away from home but also her parents. Tony and Ziva were a little apprehensive, and the apartment felt weird without Tali but the whole thing went smoothly. Tony and Ziva took advantage of having the apartment to themselves for the first time since Tali was born. They planned on doing it again when it was their wedding anniversary at the end of February.

'Ima' said Tali. Ziva looked around to see that Tali had finished eating, though it was difficult to see if she had eaten her dinner, or simply smeared it around her face 'Gee Ima.'

'No more Tali. You will have to wait for dessert now.' Tali stuck out her bottom lip. Tony smiled. Tali had the DiNozzo appetite.

'Sorry Bean' he said. 'You gotta do what Ima says.' Ziva hit Tony playfully.

'Thank you for making me the bad cop, Tony.' Tony smiled and gave Ziva a kiss. The night that Tali stayed with her Papa, Ziva and Tony spent some of it talking about their future; more children, different jobs. Ziva's photography was taking off, with more clients, and after his chat with Gibbs, Tony had seriously started looking at other avenues of law enforcement that would be less demanding and have regular hours more often. He had conversations with Richard Bradford at Quantico and Charles McCoy at DC Metro police training academy. Both of them found the idea of doing something new and different rather exciting.

 **I can't believe this chapter 40! We are getting near the end now guys.  
**

 **Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reads, favourites, follows and reviews!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Ellie took her change from the barista at the coffee cart and started to make her way back to the office. The squad room had started to feel a little claustrophobic. Everyone seemed to have found out that Jake had been in the building, that the two of them had a conversation and that Jake had left, looking sad and upset. Eventually Ellie couldn't take the feeling of being stared at and so went to get some coffee.

As she was about to go back to the office, Ellie noticed Ziva was sitting on a bench, not far from the coffee cart.

'Hi Ziva' said Ellie.

'Ellie?' Ziva got up and the two women hugged.

'You waiting for Tony?' asked Ellie. Ziva nodded.

'Yes. Lunch date.'

'Where's Tali?' Ellie quickly noticed the lack of stroller and toddler occupant.

'At day care.'

'Of course, it's Wednesday.'

'Yes. I am on my lunch break. Tony should be here soon.' Ellie looked pensive.

'Jake and I used to have lunch dates.'

'How are you?' Ziva mentally kicked herself for saying that. 'Sorry. Bad question really.'

'No, it's alright. My marriage is over. I guess I should start saying it out loud. Get used to it.'

'I am sorry Ellie.'

'Don't be Ziva. It's not your fault. It's not anyone's fault except mine and Jake's.'

'I would say more Jake than you.'

'I don't know. Perhaps if I had done things differently, then…'

'Then he wouldn't have cheated? Ellie, are seriously taking the blame for Jake's indiscretions?'

'No'

'Good. Because it is not your fault.'

'I think I need to be reminded sometimes.'

'We have your back Ellie. Me, Tony, Tim, Abby and Gibbs. We are on your side. Like I said on the phone, if you need to talk or just have someone listen, call or come for dinner.'

'Thanks, Ziva.' Just then Tony arrived.

'Hello ladies.' Ziva and Ellie laughed. Tony gave Ziva a quick kiss.

'I'd better get back to work' said Ellie. 'It was nice to see you Ziva.' The two women hugged again. It had been a while since they had seen each other. Ziva and Tony watched as Ellie walked to back to the office.

'Think she'll be alright?' asked Tony. Ziva nodded.

'Eventually.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a knock at the door. It opened and Ziva found Tony, Tim and Ellie standing on Gibbs' porch, looking very cold. The heating in all three of their apartments had gone out due to the bad weather. She smiled and opened the door further to let them in. Gibbs was coming down stairs, blankets in his arms. He sighed at the sight of the three agents, gave the blankets to Ziva and went to get some more.

Tony gave Ziva a quick kiss, whilst Ellie and Tim made their way into the living room.

'Where's Tali?' Tony asked.

'This way.' Ziva led Tony to the dining room. Tali was sitting up in the pack n play they had for her.

'Dada' she said quietly, raising her arms towards him. Tony happily obliged, picking Tali up and hugging her.

Team Gibbs had just wrapped a particularly difficult case, involving young girls being kidnapped, chipped and then sold to goodness know who across the globe. To make matters worse, Ellie had previously worked the case when she was NSA. They thought they had closed it, only to find out that a former colleague had changed sides and joined the business. Fortunately, they were able to find some of the girls and end (hopefully) the trafficking ring for once.

Since the case had wrapped, Tony had been craving a hug from Tali. Cases involving children, or human trafficking were always difficult, but now that Tony was a father, they had become infinitely worse. They had spoken to a father of the one the kidnapped girls. Naturally, he was beside himself with despair. Tony had no idea how he would cope if something like that had happened to Tali.

Tali started to fall asleep was she babbled to Tony. The healing qualities of having your child fall asleep in your arms was immeasurable. Eventually Tali was asleep and Tony placed her back in the pack n play, pulled the blanket over her and placed her beloved Doggy nearby.

'Sweet dreams Tali bean. I love you' whispered Tony as Tali drifted off to dream land.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a long day. Christmas with an eighteen-month-old. Who knew? Tony collapsed on the sofa after having finished washing up and tidying the small apartment. Senior had come over for Christmas Day, naturally, and now that Tali was older, she found the whole thing far more exciting. Ziva came out of Tali's bedroom. It had been a bit of a battle to get to go to sleep. Tali was also starting to figure out how climb out of her crib, though she hadn't done successfully yet.

Ziva wandered over to the sofa and sat down next to Tony.

'Tali finally asleep?' he asked.

'Yep. One of the hardest things I have done in a long time, putting an excited child to bed on Christmas night.' Tony chuckled. Hanukkah had ended ten days before Christmas. Seeing as they celebrated both, a lit had happened in the month of December for little Tali. Ziva smiled at Tony.

'What? Have I got something on my face?' He rubbed his hand over it.

'No, Tony.' Ziva leant forward and placed a searing and passionate kiss on Tony's lips.

'What was that for?' he asked, slightly breathless, when they broke apart. Ziva smiled and leant her forehead against Tony's.

'I am ovulating Tony' she said quietly.

'What? Are you sure?'

'Am I sure I am ovulating? Yes, I am.'

'No, Zi. Are you sure you want us to start trying? We still haven't come up with a plan of how to juggle two kids and our jobs.'

'I do not think that any couple has a plan, or any idea really. And just because Tali was so easy, does not mean that our second child will be just as easy to conceive.'

'So, what are you saying?'

'That we start not not trying. Everything stays the same, we just forgo the birth control.'

'You've thought about this, haven't you Zi.' Ziva nodded.

'Yes. I want us to have another baby.' Tony stood up off the sofa, offering his hand to Ziva. She took it, a smile on her face. Tony led her to their bedroom. She closed the door behind her as Tony pulled her to him. He placed a searing, passionate kiss on her lips.

'You are so beautiful Ziva. You are so sexy.'

'I love you Tony.'

 **I have pretty much finished writing _Moments_ now, including the epilogue. It means that I actually might be posting more often than I originally thought. Still, no promises. **

**Thank you for all the reviews guys. I've had a rotten weekend and they really cheered me up**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Ellie and Tony chatted as they made their way to the cars. The case had been wrapped up and it was Valentine's day. Tony's phone buzzed and he pulled it out.

'Damn it' said Tony, looking at his phone.

'What?' said Ellie

'It's from Ziva. Our babysitter's cancelled. Last minute as well.'

'Oh, that sucks.'

'Yeah, it does.' Tony and Ziva had valentine's day dinner plans at Caspian's.

'What about your dad? Can't he babysit?'

'He has his own plans. I guess Ziva and I will just have to forgo our dinner.' They had reached their cars by now.

'What if I babysat for you?' asked Ellie.

'Huh?'

'What if I watch Tali? You and Ziva could still go out to dinner.'

'Ellie, what about your plans?'

'To watch a movie and eat take out? By myself? I could do that and look after a twenty-month-old. Heck, I could do on my own, any day of the week. Tony, I used to babysit my nieces and nephew.' Tony hesitated. 'What time's your reservation?'

'7.30.'

'I'll go home, pick up my take out, and then come straight over to yours for 7.30. You and Ziva can go and have the Valentine's date you deserve.' Tony thought for a moment.

'If you're sure.'

'I am.'

'Thanks Ellie. See you in forty minutes?' Ellie nodded in agreement and they both got into their cars.

Forty minutes later, Ellie arrived at Tony and Ziva's, take out from Ginari's in her hand.

'Thanks for this Ellie' said Ziva, letting her in.

'It's Ok Ziva. You look amazing by the way.' Ziva was wearing her black dress with the long sleeves and deep V neck.

'I totally agree with you Ellie B' said Tony as he came into the living room with Tali, who was wearing pyjamas. Ziva smiled.

'Hi Tali' said Ellie, going over to see the little girl. Tali giggled and waved hello at Ellie. 'We're going to have so much fun together.' Tony put Tali down on the floor and she went over to her toys.

'Help yourself to food in the kitchen Ellie, pick a film and enjoy' said Tony. 'Bye, bye Tali.' He and Ziva gave Tali a kiss.

'Bu-bu dada. Bu-bu Ima.'

Two and half hours later, Tony and Ziva walked into their apartment. Ellie was on the sofa, watching _The Fugitive._ She switched it off when she saw them.

'Hi guys. How was dinner?'

'Dinner was lovely' said Ziva. 'What about you? How was Tali?'

'The perfect Valentine's night I have had in sometime. Tali was delightful.' Ziva and Tony laughed.

'You see her when she doesn't get her own way said Ziva. Ellie laughed.

'Nah, she was great. We watch the _Minions_ movie and Tali went to bed about 8.45pm. I read her a story, and then I watched the rest of _Minions_ and ate my food.'

'And started watch _The Fugitive._ I thought you were going to watch _Alien_ ' said Tony.

'I'll watch at home.' Ellie put on her coat and picked up her bag.

'Thanks again Ellie' said Ziva as she hugged Ellie.

'Anytime. What are friends for? I'll see you tomorrow Tony.' Ziva closed the door behind Ellie as she left. She saw that Tony had a massive grin on his face. She let out a chuckle.

'So, Mrs DiNozzo, why don't we finish this Valentine's night in the bedroom?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarah Porter made her way to the break room, seeking out coffee. She was in desperate need of sustenance. Back to back meetings meant that she had missed lunch. She turned the corner and saw Agent DiNozzo sitting at one of the tables, watching something on his phone.

'Agent DiNozzo.'

'Madam Secretary.'

'May I?' she gestured at one of the free chairs. Tony nodded and Porter sat down. 'What are you looking at?'

'Video of my daughter.' Tony turned the phone around and showed her. It was of Tali doing animal noises. 'She learnt Old McDonald had a farm and animal noises at day care yesterday and then spent the entire evening doing animal noises over and over again.' Porter laughed at the video.

'Does she like animals?'

'Oh yes. We have a menagerie of stuffed, wooden and plastic animals.' Porter chuckled at the video.

'She's adorable DiNozzo. How old is she?'

'Twenty months.'

'That's a good age.' Tony nodded in agreement.

'How's Megan?' asked Tony. Megan Porter was SECNAV's teenage daughter who had been kidnapped a week or so ago.

'She's good. Still has nightmares, so do I but we're both getting better.'

'And Richard?' Megan's father and SECNAV's ex husband had been injured during the investigation.

'On the mend.'

'Good. I'm glad.' It had been another case that involved children and once again, all Tony wanted to do was to see Tali and tell her how much he loved her. He had lost count how many times he had wanted that since she had been born, and now she was almost two.

'Tony' called Tim, as he came around the corner. 'Abby wants us.' Tony stood up.

'I better go.' Porter handed his phone back to him.

'It was nice talking Agent DiNozzo.'

'Yeah, and I'm glad everyone's OK.' Tony followed Tim to Abby's lab.

'What was that about? With Porter back there?' asked Tim.

'Just parent stuff McGoo.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva rolled over, expecting to find her husband's sleeping body next to her. Except she didn't. There was nothing where Tony was supposed to be. Looking at the clock, Ziva saw that it was almost 1am. She got and went into the living room to find Tony.

'Tony?' Ziva said. She sounded sleepy. She found him sitting on the sofa, on his iPad, headphones in his ears.

'Hey' he said, taking out a headphone. 'Did I wake you?'

'No' said Ziva sitting down next to him. 'But I woke up and you were not there. Are you OK Tony?' Ziva knew that Jeanne Benoit had appeared again in Tony's life.

'Yeah. I will be.' Ziva raised an eyebrow. Tony scratch his head. 'When we came back South Sudan, we had closure, Jeanne and I. It was a good closure. I was able to tell her how sorry I was for hurting her, and we knew that we'd both moved on. Now.'

'Now?'

'Now, we still have closure but it doesn't feel as good as it did with South Sudan. I couldn't sleep and instead of tossing and turning and waking you up, I thought I'd come out here.' Ziva smiled kindly, knowing that there was nothing she could do to help Tony, that he needed to come to terms with this on his own. Ziva stood up and kissed the top of Tony's head. As she was about to go back to their bedroom, Tony grabbed her wrist.

'I love you Ziva, and Tali.' Ziva smiled. She kissed him, on the lips, this time.

'I have never doubted your love, Tony. Not once.'

 **Don't forget I am (attempting) to follow canon. And remember, whilst we know what happens at the end of season 13, the characters do not.**

 **Thanks for reading, for reviewing and everything. I'm feeling much better guys.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tony and Ziva walked down the corridor to their apartment. It was their first wedding anniversary and had splashed out on a very fancy dinner at Fiola's, a restaurant in DC.

'Dinner was fantastic, Tony' said Ziva, as she hung off her husband's arm.

'Yes, it was. And so much better with you than anyone else Zi. You ready for dessert?' he asked, as he unlocked their front door.

'Maybe. We have no child to worry about waking up.' Tony grinned and laughed. Tali was staying with Senior again, meaning that Tony and Ziva had the apartment to themselves. They stepped in and Ziva leant against the door frame into the living room. Tony placed a searing kiss on her lips, Ziva wrapping her arm around his neck.

'God, I love you Ziva.'

'I love you too Tony.'

They continued kissing as they moved into the apartment, taking their coats off, ignoring them as they fell to the floor. They eventually stopped kissing, the need for breathing taking over. Tony rested his forehead on Ziva's and they enjoyed being in each other's presence.

'Why would a marksman maintain his weapon so poorly?'

'Huh?' Ziva didn't know what Tony was talking about. Tony looked back at his wife.

'Nothing' he said, with a sly grin. He bent his head down and kissed Ziva again, guiding her towards their bedroom. She broke the kiss.

'Hold that thought' she said, a twinkle in her eye. 'And come in, in about ten minutes.' Ziva smiled at Tony as she closed their bedroom door. Tony went back to living room, took off his jacket and shoes and waited.

Fifteen minutes later the bedroom door opened and Ziva stepped out wearing some lingerie that left very little to the imagination. Tony had not come into the bedroom like she had suggested. It wasn't like him. Ziva now expected to find Tony in the living, waiting for her. He was indeed in the living room, but for some reason he was crouched down on the floor playing with Tali's toy cars.

'Tony?' asked Ziva, unsure as to what was going on. 'What are you doing?' He looked up at her, a confused look on his face.

'Huh?'

'What are you doing with Tali's cars?'

'Why did Petty Officer Muldoon park all the way up here and not closer? And why did it take him three shots to hit to nail that guy? He's an expert marksman.'

'I do not know, but did you notice what I am wearing?' Tony looked at Ziva. It looked like it had finally clicked for him.

'The thing is Zi, the gun Petty Officer Muldoon had in his glove compartment was a rare antique and that's weird right?' Apparently, it had not.

'Is it?' Ziva asked, completely confused as to what was going on and was starting to get a little annoyed.

'Yes, it is because an expert marksman like that would have kept a family heirloom locked in a case. At the very least well-oiled and maintained. And it shouldn't have taken him three shots either. He would have taken him down with one shot.' Tony held up a toy car and waved at Ziva.

'Tony have you noticed what I am wearing? I bought this specially for tonight.' Ziva had moved up from a little annoyed to annoyed. Tony looked at his wife. She, as always, was stunning. Even if she had her hands on her hips and looked like she wanted to murder him.

'Oh, Zi, I'm sorry.'

'It is our first wedding anniversary, Tony. Tali is at your father's. We have the apartment to ourselves and all you can talk about is whether an expert marksman shot someone or not.' She was definitely annoyed.

'Zi, please give me a second chance.'

'Really DiNozzo? A second chance? You are clearly somewhere else, so go and figure out your mystery Tony? Go on. Who killed the man and how are you going to make this up to your wife?' With that Ziva turned around and closed the bedroom door loudly. Tony grimaced for a moment and then picked up his rucksack, gun and made his way out of the apartment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva walked into the apartment, tired from a busy day. A staff meeting at work had over run and she had to get Senior to pick Tali up from day care. She expected to find Tali, Senior and Tony at home, and hopefully dinner as well. Fortunately, she had married man who didn't assume that his wife would do all the cooking, though dinner would probably be in the form of take out.

However, the apartment was empty and quiet when Ziva got in. No sign of Tali, Senior or Tony. Just a note pinned to a dress that was hanging up on the outside of the bedroom door. It was the dress she had worn for their anniversary dinner a few days ago. The note said to put on the dress and go onto the roof.

Ziva did as the note instructed, changing into the purple lace dress and black heels. She climbed to the stairs to the rooftop, a little nervous on what she would find.

However, she did not need to be. When she got to the top, she found Tony standing there, dressed in his best suit. The rooftop had been decorated with lights and a table with two chairs had been set up. Julie London's _I'm glad there is you_ was playing.

'Well? What do you think sweet cheeks? They're playing our song' said Tony. Ziva couldn't help but smile. She walked over to Tony and pulled him down for a kiss. 'Does this mean I'm forgiven?' he asked cautiously. Ziva nodded.

'Yes, Tony. You are forgiven.'

'Good, because I am really sorry for ruining our anniversary.' He bent his head and kissed Ziva again, before pulling her close to himself and swaying to the music.

'Where is Tali?' asked Ziva.

'At my dad's. He said he'll have her tonight. I think they're really enjoying their little sleepovers.' Ziva laughed. She noticed two plates on the table, covered up.

'You got food?' she asked. They stopped dancing and went to sit down. True to his nature Tony had ordered take out, but from Ziva's favourite Israeli place. 'You really are pushing all the stops out.'

'Pulling the stops out Zi. Not pushing.'

'I do not care.' Ziva leaned in and kissed Tony. 'I love you Tony' she breathed afterwards.

'I love you too Zi. You're the love of my life and being married to you for the past year has made my life infinitely better.' Ziva smiled and kissed Tony again. She got up and put the cover over the food and walked over to the door.

'Where are you going?' called Tony.

'I am not in the mood for Israeli food tonight.'

'No?'

'No. I was thinking more Italian.'

 **Hope you enjoyed reading.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and everything guys.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Not even a little bit.**

For a split second, Tony took his eyes of the road and looked to his right. The sight made him smile. Ziva was sitting next to him, sunglasses on, hair blowing in the open window, and a smile on her face. A quick look in the rear-view mirror and Tony saw Tali sitting in her car seat, also wearing sunglasses playing with a toy zebra that was strapped to the side. The zebra had been a good purchase. It had kept Tali entertained since she was a baby.

Tony, Ellie and Tim had made a spring-cleaning pact. Tim had complete forgone the entire pact, not participating in it at all. Ellie had cleared out some boxes that her mom had sent her, making room in her new apartment. Tony had cleared out his junk drawer, and found a gift certificate for Angelini's, from his father. It was worth enough to cover both Tony and Ziva. Tali was now eating solid food completely, but it was usually a portion from Tony or Ziva's plates.

And so, on a sunny Saturday afternoon in March, Tony, Ziva and Tali were in Ziva's Camaro, driving down route 1 for the best Italian food you could find.

'This, Tony' began Ziva. 'Was a very good idea.' Tony laughed.

'I do have them occasionally' he replied. Tali giggled. 'You OK back there, Tali bean?' Tali laughed again and babbled something. Her parents took it to mean that she was.

At almost twenty-one months, Tali was now getting too big for the car seat. One of their jobs over the next week was to upgrade Tali to the next size car seat. She would be facing forwards as well. Tali had also climbed out of her crib a few times, and Ziva had taken off the side so that Tali could get in and out safely. They were afraid that she would try and climb out, and hit her head on something. And whilst it was a good thing, it left Tony and Ziva with a bit of a conundrum.

Since Christmas, they had been not not trying for a second baby. Keeping things the same, but forgoing the birth control. A part of both Tony and Ziva assumed that it would happen just as quickly as it did with Tali. But it hadn't. Ziva had periods in January and February, and Ziva's period in March had just started. The fact that it had not happened yet was getting both of them down.

They felt like they were in limbo. Tali was getting too big for her baby stuff; car seat, crib, high chair. They needed to replace them for Tali, but did they keep her old stuff for the new baby? If so, how long for? Their agreement had been that if nothing happened by Tony's birthday (8th July), then they would be more proactive. If nothing happened by Christmas, then they would seek advice from a medical professional. In which case, why keep Tali's baby stuff?

On another note, Tony's inquiries into a new job had slowed down. Not because there weren't opportunities. There were. But between NCIS, Tali and Ziva's own job and blossoming photography business, things were very busy. This drive to Angelini's was a chance for the three of them to enjoy being together. Family time as a witness' daughter put it recently.

A road sign indicated their turn off was coming up.

'Here we go' said Tony, as he pulled into a car park. 'You ready for pasta, Tali bean?'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva stood outside waiting for Senior to turn up. She had called him last night asking him to meet her at a particular location. It had been a sad two weeks for Senior. Susan, a homeless woman who had thought that Senior was her father, had died from cancer and her funeral had been last week. Susan was an Army vet and had been buried with full military honours. Tony had been able to track down a distant cousin who was able to attend, along with Senior, Ziva, Tony and Team Gibbs.

Ziva spotted her father-in-law walking down the street and waved at him. He waved back.

'Ziva, how are you?' he asked, hugging her.

'I am alright. Tony and I are a little tired. Tali did not want to sleep last night.' Senior laughed.

'Where are they?'

'At home. Hopefully Tali is not sleeping, therefore she will sleep later.' Senior looked up at the building they were standing in front of.

'Ziva, what are we doing here?' he asked, a little nervous. She hadn't told him anything.

'This is Hope Rises. It is a homeless shelter for women and children.'

'Didn't you used to work here?'

'Yes, I was a volunteer before Tali was born. I still come occasionally to help the 'blessings in a bag' packing sessions.' Ziva turned to look at Senior. 'Tony told me you were feeling a little lost since retiring.'

'A little. I love being near the three of you and spending time with Tali, but yes, I would like to do something else. Feel productive once in a while.'

'Why not volunteer here?'

'At Hope Rises?' Ziva nodded.

'They are always looking for more volunteers and I know from gossip that they are in need of someone to help with fundraising. I know you liked helping Susan before she died. The more money places like Hope Rises has, the more the people they can help, with accommodation whether it is temporary or permanent, or working with the other groups they partner with.' Senior looked at Ziva curiously. 'Hope Rises works with addiction supports groups, health clinics and education centres.'

'Like Education Restart?' Ziva nodded.

'Yes, there has been some overlap between the two places. They are important and need all the help they can get.' Senior smiled at Ziva. She knew him so well. After all his years of entrepreneurial business, Senior had knowledge and skill to get people to part with their money. This time it would be for a very good cause.

'Shall we go and have a look around?' suggested Ziva.

'Yes, I think we will' replied Senior.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'So, Senator Kelly did kill dead Tony?' asked fake Tony no 1, sitting at the table in the conference room.

'No' replied real Tony, as he filled his cup with coffee. 'The Senator's aide, Lisa, was driving the car.'

'The chick who hired us' finished fake Tony no 1. He seemed very pleased with himself.

'No' said real Tony as he sat down. 'That was Elizabeth who I knew as Leah. She's the one who stole my identity and gave it to you clowns. No offence.'

'None taken' replied fake Tony no 1. Fake Tony no 2 was busy eating.

It had been a strange day for Tony DiNozzo. It started by discovering that his identity had been stole and three US Senators were being blackmailed by someone posing as Tony. It took a stranger turn when Tony realised the person who had originally stolen his identity was a woman he had met in the park when he had taken Tali a few weeks ago.

Tali had been playing in the sand pit when a woman with long blonde hair sat down next to him. Leah, as she called herself, said that she was moving into the area with her family and wanted genuine information about what it was like to live there. At one-point Tony had to get up to fetch Tali. It was then that 'Leah' took her opportunity and stole Tony's credentials. Three men had been hired to impersonate Tony, and one of them had been killed by Leah/ Elizabeth's partner in crime, Lisa.

'Why did Lisa run dead Tony off the road?' asked fake Tony no 1

'Because' began fake Tony no 2. 'Dead Tony was about to squeal and ruin their extortion operation. Would you pay attention?'

'They were partners?' Tony picked up a flyer and showed the fake Tony's. It had the two women on it.

'Mm. They worked at the same mortgage company' explained real Tony.

'She's cute.'

'Yeah, total hottie.'

'In 2008' continued real Tony. 'When the bubble burst, Lisa went to work as a senator's aide, and Elizabeth became a grifter.'

'So, Lisa concocted a plan to blackmail her boss?' asked fake Tony no 2.

'Yeah, and it was so successful they expanded operations.'

'Which is why they needed more phoney Tony's.' Fake Tony no 2 looked at no 1. 'Do you get it now?'

'Are those hot peppers?' he asked. Real Tony nodded. 'How did you know they're my favourite?'

'Because they're my favourite.' All three men laughed. The door to the conference room opened and Ziva walked in.

'Hey babe' said the real Tony, mouth full of hot peppers.

'That's your wife?' asked fake Tony no 2. Real Tony nodded

'Wow' added fake Tony no 1. 'She's hot.' Real Tony grinned.

'Where's Tali?' he asked.

'Downstairs with Abby and everyone. They were filling me in on what happened.' The look on Tony's face fell. 'So, you got your identity stolen and did not tell me?'

'Well, Zi' began Tony.

'And you cancelled your credit card and did not tell me?'

'The thing is'

'And you got arrested and did not tell me?'

'I didn't want you to worry.'

'Why would I worry?' asked Ziva, in a tone that concerned Tony. 'I get the bed to myself tonight, because you will be sleeping on the sofa.' Ziva bent down and kissed Tony.

'Nice' said the fake Tony's together. Ziva turned and gave both fake Tony's a look.

'I will see you at home, Tony' she said, as she walked out of the room, a sly grin on her face.

'Bye babe. I love you' called Tony. He turned to the fake Tony's. 'Just be glad she didn't have a paperclip on her.'

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Ziva opened the door to find Tim McGee standing on the other side. It wasn't a surprise. They had planned this get-together last week.

'Hi Tim' said Ziva smiling.

'Hey Ziva.' Tim stepped into the apartment and gave his friend a hug. Their friendship had changed over the past two and half years, since Ziva had left NCIS. Their friendship had become stronger as they had to make plans to see each other. They no longer had the fallback solution of seeing each other at work. It did help that Tim and Tony still worked together, and that Ziva and Delilah had become good friends over the years.

Ziva got them a coffee each and they chatted about work and life in general. Ziva updated Tim on her photography, something that Tim found fascinating.

'How is Delilah?' asked Ziva as they walked into the living room.

'Delilah's good' replied Tim. He nodded his head a little too much. Ziva automatically picked up on it.

'Tim? What is it?' Ziva asked. Tim sighed, knowing that he couldn't get anything from Ziva. He took a deep breath.

'I've been looking at diamond rings' he said. 'I'm going to propose to Delilah.' The smile on Ziva's grew bigger and bigger.

'Tim. That is amazing.' Tim was smiling now. Ziva gave him a hug.

'Yeah, it is. It's also terrifying.'

'Why is it terrifying?'

'What if Delilah says no?' Ziva gave her friend a sympathetic look.

'Why would she say no?'

'I don't know' said Tim, waving his arms around. 'What if she doesn't want to get married?'

'Has Delilah said she does not want to get married?'

'No.'

'Have the two of you talked about getting married?'

'Yes.'

'Then what is the problem Tim?'

'There isn't one' he said, defeatedly. He collapsed on the sofa, Ziva sitting next to him. 'I'm making excuses, aren't I?'

'Yes, you are' replied Ziva kindly. Tim laughed. Ziva was the voice of reason. 'Any idea on how you are going ask?'

'A couple. Maybe a really nice dinner, or maybe at the comic book store where we met.' Ziva laughed. Tim and Delilah were made for each other. 'How did Tony ask you?' Ziva smiled.

'It was in his old apartment. Tony was getting it ready to rent out. I found in the ring in a box of stuff that he left there.'

'And?'

'We were standing in his bedroom and Tony got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I said yes.' The tenant who moved in the next day was still living there.

'I remember that bit. I lost $20 to Abby because of it.'

'What?' Tim sighed. He forgot Ziva didn't know about the bet.

'Abby and I had a bet on when Tony would propose. Before or after Tali was born. You got engaged before she was born and I lost $20.' Ziva laughed.

'Senior had a similar bet with his ex-fiancée, Linda. Though he won $10.' Tim laughed. A thought popped into his head.

'Speaking of Tony's old apartment, do you know the story of how he got it so cheap?' Ziva smiled.

'About the triple homicide?' Tim rolled his eyes. Of course, Ziva knew.

'When did he tell you?' Ziva smiled.

'You remember when we handed in our badges?' Tim chuckled and nodded his head.

'After Parson's investigation?' Ziva nodded.

'Yes, between that and when I went to Israel, Tony told me about his apartment.' Ziva's memory wandered off to when she and Tony were curled up on the sofa in each other's arms, before Israel and their summer apart, before Tali was conceived. It was that week that Ziva and Tony became closer than they ever had been.

The apartment door opened and Tony, pushing Tali in the stroller came in.

'Mag, Mag.' Tali waved at Tim when she saw him.

'Hi Tali' said Tim, waving back.

'Hey McGee, what are you doing here?'

'I came to see my friends Tony. It's been a while since I saw Ziva and Tali.' Tony had unbuckled Tali out of the stroller and she climbed out and went over to her Ima and Tim.

'How was playgroup?' asked Ziva as Tali climbed onto the sofa. Tony and Tali went to a dad and baby playgroup on a Saturday morning. Tony enjoyed going probably just as much as Tali. He like being around other dads. And bonus points, he wasn't the oldest dad.

'Playgroup was fun, wasn't it' said Tony to Tali. 'You played with playdoh and then you played vets with Tommy.' Tali started to babble about playing with Tommy. Her vocabulary had grown so much in the past year. The three adults listened to the twenty-one-month old. Eventually, Tali climbed down and went to play with her building blocks. Ziva made a mental note about what Tali enjoyed playing with. Her second birthday was only three months away.

'What's for lunch?' asked Tony as he put the stroller away.

'Food' replied Ziva. Tony rolled his eyes. 'Want to stay Tim? We can brainstorm ideas.'

'Ideas for what?' asked Tony. Tim smiled

'I'm going to propose to Delilah. Just have to figure out how.'

'That's great' said Tony. 'Did I ever tell you how I proposed to Ziva?'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva stood in the doorway to the bedroom, watching Tony packing a bag. Gibbs was sending Tony to London to track down information on Jacob Scott with MI6. Tali was sitting on the bed, Doggy and Nellie the elephant keeping her company.

'It shouldn't be a long trip. Just a few days.'

'It is OK Tony' said Ziva.

'No, it's not Zi. Once again, I am leaving you to take care of Tali. Once again, it all falls on your shoulders.'

'Weeeee!' Tali was playing with Doggy and Nellie, waving them about in the air. She fell on to her back, giggling. Tony and Ziva smiled and laughed. Tony turned to Ziva, who was now standing next to him.

'I think this is going to be my last trip' said Tony. 'After we close this case, I'm going to have a chat with HR and Gibbs. I don't want to keep leaving you and Tali. I need to make a change soon.'

'OK' said Ziva, stroking Tony's arm. 'Whatever you want or do, I have your back.' Tony smiled and kissed Ziva.

'I love you Zi.'

'I love you Tony.' Tony picked up Tali off the bed.

'I love you Tali bean.' He hugged her tightly.

'Ove ou Dada' said Tali Tony let out a small chuckle and placed a kiss on her temple. His phone buzzed, alerting him that his ride to the airport had arrived. Tony passed Tali over to Ziva. The three of them went downstairs and Tony put his bag in the car. He went over to Tali and Ziva.

'I love both you' he said, very quietly. Ziva placed a hand on his chest.

'We know, Tony. We love you too and we will be when you get back.' Tony bent his head and kissed Ziva, and gave Tali's temple another kiss. He got in the car and waved bye to his wife and daughter. They waved back. Tony felt content knowing they were there, waiting for him.

 **The show doesn't say where Tim and Delilah met so I went with comic book store.**

 **Again, remember that we know what happens at the end of season 13 but the characters don't**

 **Thanks for all the reads and reviews**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

 **Please be patient. We're almost at the end**

In Russia, just outside Moscow, Tony stood in the office of the hanger, waiting for Ziva to pick up her phone. He had gone from London to Moscow looking for more information on Jacob Scott.

'Come on Zi' he whispered under his breath. 'Pick up.' Eventually she did.

'Hi Tony. Everything OK?' She sounded happy.

'Yeah, everything's OK. I'm just waiting for my flight back.' Tony on the other hand, was exhausted. He hoped to sleep on his flight.

'You are coming home?'

'Yeah, babe. I am.'

'Good. Tali and I miss you.'

'I miss you too Zi. And Tali.' Tony spotted someone trying to get his attention through the office window. 'I better go babe. Give Tali a kiss from me. I love you.'

'I will do, Tony. And I love you too.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva's phone buzzed on the dining table. She was finishing putting the dinner things away. Ziva assumed it was a text from Tony, but it was from Abby.

 _Fornell has been shot in Gibbs' house._ Ziva blinked at the message, putting the plate and tea towel down on the table. Another message came through, also from Abby.

 _He's been taken to hospital. In surgery. He was with Jessica Terdei from MI6. She's dead._ Ziva sat slowly down on a dining chair. Fornell was one of the smartest and toughest federal agents Ziva had worked with. She knew that he would not go down without a fight.

Ziva's immediate thought was Fornell's daughter, Emily. Diane had died only eighteen months ago, and whilst Emily had other family, to lose her father within two years of losing her mother was not right.

'Ima.' Tali was sitting at her little activity table, drawing. Drawing might have been a bit of stretch. They were still squiggles at this stage. Tali had only just become interested in drawing and colouring in the last couple of months.

'Yes, motek?' Tali showed her a drawing. 'Is that for Daddy?' Tali nodded. Ziva went over to Tali and pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

'Ani ohevet otach, Tali.'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ziva pushed the hospital doors open. Gibbs had called and asked if she could go to the hospital to be with Emily Fornell. Tobias Fornell was out of surgery and fighting for his life. Team Gibbs was busy with finding who shot their colleague, so Gibbs asked Ziva.

'Emily' called Ziva, when she saw the red-haired teenager.

'Mrs DiNozzo? What are you doing here?'

'Gibbs called. Asked if I could drop by, make sure you are OK. And call me Ziva.' Emily smiled a little.

'I'm OK. It's my dad that I'm worried about.'

'We all are.' Ziva went to sit in the chair next to Emily. She opened her rucksack and pulled out a Tupperware container and a fork. She handed them over to Emily.

'I'm not hungry Ziva' said Emily.

'I do not care. You need to eat.' Emily looked at the box's contents. It was some sort of pasta dish. Her stomach rumbled loudly as she smelt the food. Hungrily, she grabbed the fork and began to shovel food into her mouth. Ziva pulled out her phone as it buzzed. A message from Senior with a photo of Tali. It made her smile.

'What's up?' asked Emily.

'My daughter is with her grandfather. He just sent me a picture of Tali.' Ziva turned the phone around and showed the photo of Tali with food all of her face. Emily laughed and continued eating.

The past day or so had been a world wind of things, one after another. Tony had come home, ever so briefly, something that all three of them loved. But then he left very quickly. Tali was upset at Tony leaving, which made it harder for him, but Ziva understood. Everyone wanted to find Jacob Scott as soon as possible.

After a while, Emily handed Ziva an empty box.

'Thank you' she said quietly. She had spent most of the past hour watching her father intently. Emily didn't want to miss anything.

'I have to go, Em. I need to pick Tali up.'

'That's OK' replied Emily.

'Call if you need anything' said Ziva, sternly, and sort of reminding Emily of her mother. The two of them stood up and Ziva gave Emily a tight hug. There were many things that Emily felt at the moment. Alone was not one of them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony and Ellie were in Abby's lab, giving Gibbs an update. They had been to the motel that Jacob Scott had set up as an off-the-books safe house. Former agent Kane had given Gibbs and MI6 Officer Reeves the information during their interrogation.

'Tony and I scoured the entire room' said Ellie to Gibbs. 'Didn't find anything. But Abby wanted to see everything from the office just to be sure.'

'Eyewitnesses?' asked Gibbs.

'Not yet' explained Tony. 'But Agent Monroe and Reeves are canvassing the area.' Ellie pressed play on the security video from the massage parlour.

 _'_ _Stop following me´_ said Jacob Scott on the video. _'Or more people are going to get hurt._

'What's he saying?' asked Ellie, her analyst brain working overtime. 'That he'll stop killing people if we just get off his back? Does he want revenge or not?'

'Wait' said Gibbs quickly. 'Back it up. Stop right there.' He stared at the security video.

'What's he looking at?' asked Tony. Gibbs walked over to some the evidence and lifted up a box. A post it was taped to a table.

'It's the Wi-Fi password' said Ellie. Abby came in from her office.

'And somebody used it. I finished analysing the router from the office. Someone logged in to their wireless internet just after the break-in.' She walked over to her computer, the three agents following her.

'It has to be Jacob' said Bishop.

'What's he doing?' asked Gibbs.

'He was searching for someone' explained Abby, bringing up a document on her computer.

'Who?' asked Tony.

'He was looking for Ziva' said Abby.

'What?' asked Tony. 'Why was he looking for Ziva? She's here in DC.'

'Get her on the phone' ordered Gibbs. Tony picked up phone and dialled Ziva's number.

'Hi Tony. I just put Tali down for a nap. You OK?'

'I don't know Zi. Jacob Scott is looking for you.' Tony's voice was making Ziva nervous.

'What? Why is he looking for me?'

'I don't know. Can you get to NCIS?'

'Yes, I ca-'

'Zi? Ziva?' There was no answer. Tony ran out of Abby's lab, Gibbs and Ellie following him. 'Why isn't she answering?' Gibbs heard the worry in Tony's voice. They got back up to the bullpen but suddenly Tony stopped in his tracks. 'ZIVA!' he cried down the phone. But all Tony could hear was the sound of bullets firing.

 **The next chapter will be up tomorrow. I promise.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS**

Tony leapt out of the car before Gibbs had even stopped it. He ran into the building and up to his apartment. Gibbs wasn't too far behind him, praying to every deity that would listen, that Ziva and Tali would be fine.

'Ziva! cried out Tony, sheer desperation in his voice. 'Ziva!'

'Tony.' Ziva's voice rang out. Both men took a deep sigh of relief. Ziva came out of the bathroom, holding tightly onto Tali. Tony went over to his wife and daughter and wrapped his arms around them. Tali squirmed a little. Dada was hugging them too tightly and she didn't know why.

Now that he knew Ziva and Tali were alive, Gibbs looked around the apartment. It was a mess, shot up. Glass was over the floor and bullets were lodged in furniture and walls. When she was on the phone to Tony, Ziva had spotted a red laser dot on the wall. She had dropped her phone, grabbed Tali and went through the bathroom window on to the fire escape. Tony had come so close to losing everything he loved.

Once everyone was little bit more settled, they made their way downstairs. An ambulance had been called, paramedics checking Tali and Ziva. No one had been hurt as Ziva and Tony's apartment had been the only one targeted. Tim and Ellie had also turned up to process the scene.

Tony, Ziva, Tali and Gibbs were standing by MCRT truck.

'Why me?' asked Ziva

'Apparently you have information that Jacob Scott wants' explained Tony.

'But I have never worked with Jacob Scott.'

'Not even as Mossad?' asked Gibbs. Ziva shook her head. She had worked with MI6 before she moved to DC but Scott had been arrested by then. Tali started fussing and squirming. Ziva attempted to calm her down, but Ziva was also stressed. Tony took Tali from Ziva and bounced her up and down. Ellie came around the corner.

'Hey guys. I found some things you might like.' She handed Ziva her bag and gave Tali her Doggy. That seemed to help calm Tali down a little.

'Thanks Ellie' said Tony. Ellie gave a warm smile and curt nod before going back to the crime scene.

'Let's get you three back to the office. We can regroup from there' said Gibbs, guiding the three DiNozzo's to the car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tim barged into the conference room and switched on the TV. Tony and Ziva were trying to wrap their brains around what had happened to their home. Jacob Scott had turned himself in, saying that Eli David had private files that were able to probe Scott's innocence. Former special agent Kane had explained to Monroe and Reeves that it was Trent Kort who had been selling to the Russians, not Jacob Scott, and that it was Kort who had Scott's wife killed.

'There's something you need to see' Tim said. Tony, Ziva and Tim watched news reports of Eli David's farmhouse on fire. Tony looked at his wife. The shocked and scared look on Ziva's face scared Tony. She turned to him.

'What is going on?' she asked. Tony shook his head in dismay. He had no idea. Tony and Ziva wrapped their arms around each other. When Team Gibbs had found surveillance photos of Ziva and Tali in Sergei's base just over a year ago, it had been scary. But seeing their apartment, their home where Tali been born, destroyed like that, took scary to a whole other level.

The door opened and Vance walked in. He looked concerned. Tim went back to the bullpen.

'How are you?' he asked Ziva. 'How's Tali?' Everyone looked down the table and saw Tali had fallen asleep in the chair that was far too big for her, Doggy clutched in her hand.

'I had just put her down for a nap when Tony had called. I grabbed her and went straight out onto the fire escape.'

'You were clever' said Tony quietly. 'Your idea saved both of your lives.' Ziva rested her head against her husband's shoulder.

'I'll have some food sent up' said Vance.

'Thanks, Director' said Tony. 'And could someone go and get my father?'

'Agent Bishop has already been dispatched.' Vance left, giving Tony and Ziva some time alone to come to terms with what had happened, though he knew from experience that the only way to truly get over your home being attacked, was to catch the person responsible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Senior walked into the conference room thirty minutes later. Ziva was sitting next to Tali, who was still asleep, a blanket draped over her. Ziva let out a small sigh of relief when she saw Senior.

'Ziva what on earth is going on?' asked Senior. He had only been given the headlines from Ellie. They stood at the far side of the table from Tali.

'Tali and I were attacked in our apartment'

'What? How are you here?'

'I hid us on the fire escape. That is not all. My father's farmhouse in Israel was also attacked. It was a bomb.'

'Ziva, why is this happening?' Senior was getting scared.

'There is a rogue ex-CIA officer that we worked with before. Kort. My father had information that Kort wanted to get rid of. Me too apparently, in case I knew something.' Senior pulled Ziva into a tight hug.

'Are you OK?' Senior looked at his daughter-in-law's face. Ziva was on the verge of tears.

'No' she said quietly. 'He attacked us in our own home. He tried to kill my daughter and Tony keeps disappearing and I do not know if he is coming back.' Senior pulled her back into a hug. 'Can you stay? I do not want to leave Tali with strangers' she asked, grasping onto his arms.

'Of course, Ziva. I'll stay as long as you need me' replied Senior.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony and Tim went over to the coffee cart with Tali in the stroller. Tim wanted to update Tony and Ziva, but Tali was getting restless, being cooped up inside, and so Ziva insisted that Tony take her outside. She was the one Kort wanted dead, not Tali. Tony could update her after.

'Where are we on Kort?' asked Tony.

'Well, we might have come upon his next target' said Tim. 'A nuclear expert.'

'Kort's into nukes now?'

'Just following a lead.'

'Well, that's a lead I'm interested in.' Tony looked at Tim. 'Call me when you're close.' They sat down on a bench, Tali facing them.

'You know I will. We all want him.' Tali played with Doggy in the stroller, babbling away, Tony and Tim watching her. She seemed better, now that she had some fresh air. Tony worried about Ziva though, stuck in the conference room. Tim turned to Tony. He had a burning question he wanted to ask.

'Where you and Ziva an item this whole time?'

'Timothy Farragut McGee, how indiscreet. You know I would never kiss and tell.'

'Sure you would.' The two men smiled slightly.

'Ziva and I have had a connection from day one, Tim. I cannot explain it.'

'But what about when you were undercover as those married assassins, and who slept on the sofa in Paris, and I know something definitely happened in Berlin.' Tony looked at Tim with a look on his face. There was no way that either Tony or Ziva were going to tell those stories. They were too important and kept too close to their hearts.

Tim's phone rang.

'Yeah, Abby, I'll be right there.'

'Something on Kort?' asked Tony.

'I don't know yet.' Tim stood up to go.

'You'll call me?' It was more of an order than a question. Tim turned to look at his one of his closest friends.

'You know I will' he replied, before leaving Tony and Tali in the park.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony was standing in the conference room, watching Ziva and Tali interact with each other. The only way it could be better was if they were in their own home, not in protective custody. Again.

Tony's phone buzzed. It was Tim.

'You want Kort, here's your chance.'

'You got him' said Tony. It wasn't a question.

'We're about to. I'll text you his location in Chesapeake City. Wait for us if you get there first.'

'Are you sure he's there?'

'Listen Tony, you wanted him, we got him.'

'I'm on my way.' Tony hung up. They had the man who almost killed his wife and daughter. Tony looked up and saw Tali showing him her picture. He gave her a small smile.

'Ima' said Tali, pointing to a squiggle in the picture. She pointed to another one. 'Dada.'

'Tony?' Ziva came over and stood in front of him, drawing Tony's attention away from Tali. Tony stared at his wife, holding her gaze. God, she was beautiful. He loved her so much. And Tali. How could he leave them? He wanted to be with them.

Ziva raised a hand and cupped Tony's cheek. He knew what to do. He pressed his lips to Ziva's in a searing kiss. They broke apart, and rested their foreheads against each other. He needed her to know.

'I love you' Tony whispered before he left the room.

Ziva stood where Tony had kissed her, staring at the door. She didn't know what to do or think. A part of Ziva wanted to go with Tony. Have his back, make sure he came home.

'Ima?' Tali's little voice rang out like a fog horn, bringing her back into the room.

'Yes, motek?' Tali showed her the drawing that she had done. Ziva went over to her daughter and kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair. Tears began to well up in Ziva's eyes. She needed to get out of the room, away from Tali. She didn't want Tali to see her cry. Ziva grabbed her bag and went to leave.

'I will be back in a minute' she told Senior as she ran out of the room.

Ziva made a bee line for the ladies' bathroom. Fortunately, it was empty. Ziva stood by the sinks, staring at her own reflection. She opened her bag and pulled out the pregnancy test that she had bought the day before. The last period Ziva had was in early March. Now it was May. Ziva had every intention of telling Tony when he got home from work that night. They were going to do the test together. This was something they both wanted. But right now, Ziva just needed to know.

Going into one the stalls , Ziva opened the box and followed the instructions. She decided to stay in the still whilst she waited for the results. Memories of the tests she took for Tali came flooding back to her.

The door to the ladies' bathroom opened.

'Ziva, are you OK?' It was Abby.

'Yes, Abby. I am alright. Can you go and check on Senior and Tali?'

'Yeah, sure.' Abby left the bathroom and Ziva looked at her watch. It was going to be a long two minutes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kort threw the bag into the car and was about to get in and drive away.

'Freeze.' The voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs could be heard clearly. Kort put his hands up, knowing that he was surrounded. He turned around and saw who was pointing a gun at him.

'Old friends, and new. But not the one I expected.'

'I'm here.' Tony's voice rang out. Kort turned around and saw Tony standing not too far from him.

'DiNozzo. I had no idea they were there. You know that'

'Do I? You tried to kill my wife and daughter.' The hatred Tony had for Kort ran deep.

'It was nothing personal. Strictly business.' Tony started walking towards Kort.

'It is personal' said Tim. He too was angry. 'It's Ziva.' Tony was still walking towards Kort, silently.

'You tried to kill my wife and daughter. My family!' Kort went to reach for his gun, but Tony was faster.

Gunshots rang out as Kort's body fell.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading. Two more chapters to go**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS.**

 **Apologies for any confusion. I had tech issues at my end. I had to delete then reload the chapter again.**

Tony stepped off the elevator and relished in seeing the pumpkin orange walls. He started to make his way past his desk and towards the conference room.

'Dada! Dada!' Tali had spotted her father and ran towards him. Tony bent down and picked up his daughter. He hugged her tightly, Tali squirming again. Ziva running into the squad room, Senior not far behind her, trying to catch up with Tali.

Tony beckoned his father forward and handed Tali over to him. He took Ziva's hand and they went to elevator. Tony flicked the emergency stop switch and buried his face into Ziva's curls. He let out a strangled yell, if somewhat muffled. Ziva wrapped her arms around her husband.

'It is over, Tony. He's gone' Tony pulled back from her, his face a mix of stress and relief. He nodded.

'I know. I just, I didn't want to freak out in front Tali.' He paused, looking like he was going to cry. Tony had come so close to losing his everything. He was so angry at Kort. Tony dreaded to think what he would have done if Ziva and Tali had been hurt.

'We are fine Tony.' Ziva reached up and cupped his cheek. 'Your father is fine. I am fine. Tali is fine.' She stopped, taking his hand. 'And the baby is fine.' Ziva placed their hands over her lower stomach. Tony looked at her intently.

'What? You're pregnant?' Ziva nodded, smiling.

'Yes, Tony I am.' Tony laughed, happily. He kissed Ziva, pouring his love for her into it.

'When did you find out?' he asked.

'Thirty minutes ago. I took the test when you went to confront Kort.' There was a sadness in Ziva's eyes. She had taken the test not knowing if she would ever see her husband again. When she saw him in the squad room, holding their daughter, Ziva had let out an audible sigh of relief.

'I can't believe you're pregnant' said Tony. Ziva laughed. 'Wait, how far along?'

'I think about seven weeks. I had a period in March, but not in April. I think the baby will be due in December.' Tony laughed again and hugged Ziva.

'I love you Zi.'

'I love you Tony.' They kissed again.

'Come on, Tali will be wondering where we are.'

They exited the elevator and Tali spotted them immediately. Shimming out of Senior's arms, she ran over to her Dada, who swept her up, his other arm around Ziva's shoulders. They stayed in the bullpen, chatting with Team Gibbs and Senior, glad that their ordeal was over.

'DiNozzo' barked Gibbs coming into the bullpen. All four DiNozzos turned to look at him. 'What are you still doing here?'

'Nowhere to go Boss. We can't back to our apartment.' Just then Vance walked in.

'Well then, you'll just have to stay at the Adams House.'

'Huh?'

'You know we have a contract with the Adams House for safe rooms, Agent DiNozzo.'

'Are you sure it is alright?' asked Ziva.

'Yes, Mrs DiNozzo. I am quite sure. The three of you have been though a lot in the last few days. It is the least that the agency can do for you.'

'Thank you, director,' said Tony, quietly.

'It's alright. I'm sure Agents McGee and Bishop won't mind driving you over either.' At that Tim and Ellie jumped up, keys in hand, ready to escort Tony, Tali and Ziva to the Adams House Hotel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tali opened her eyes and sat up. At first, she didn't recognise where she was, but then remembered that they were staying in a hotel, whatever that was. She had slept in the biggest bedroom she had ever seen. It was a lot bigger than Dada's and Ima's bedroom at home.

Tali looked to her left. Dada was there, still sleeping. Dada was big and tall and strong. He liked to tickle Tali, make her laugh. Dada would throw Tali up into the air and he would _always_ catch her. Tali and Dada would watch movies together and Dada got rid of monsters.

On Tali's right was Ima. She was sleeping too. Ima was pretty, like a princess. Ima took lots of pictures of Tali and made yummy food that Tali like to eat and Ima liked to read with Tali and sing songs with Tali, especially when Tali went to bed.

Tali knew that something bad had happened. Ima had woken her up and they went out of the bathroom window. Tali could hear loud sounds coming from somewhere and Ima was scared. Then Dada came with Gib and she and Ima had to stay at Dada's work with Papa. All the grown-ups talked in very serious voices, and Dada would disappear for really long times and Tali didn't know if he would come back, and Ima or Papa or Babby would carry Tali instead of let her walk.

But now Tali knew that whatever had happened was over now. Dada was back and he and Ima and Gib and Papa and everyone was very happy. Dada kept hugging Tali tightly, as did Ima and the kept saying that they loved her so much.

At the hotel, Tali played with the toys that Papa had brought from his home and Ima and Dada and Papa watched her play. Sometimes Dada looked sad but Tali cheered him up and they played tickle monster. They ate yummy pizza and chocolate fudge cake. Tali got it all over her face and made everyone laugh. Then Papa went home and Tali and Dada and Ima got into bed and Dada put the TV on and they watch _Madagascar_ and _Minions_ before falling asleep.

Tali nudged Dada. He grunted slightly and Tali giggled. She nudged him again.

'Tali' said Dada quietly. 'Stop it.'

'Wee, Dada wee.' Dada groaned and Tali giggled again.

'Zi, you ready' said Dada. He and Ima raised their hands. 'One, two, three.' Paper covers rock and Ima took Tali to the bathroom to change her. A few minutes later Tali and Ima were back in bed. Dada was awake now, TV switched on.

Tali snuggled up to Dada, Ima sitting next to her. Tali loved her parents. As far she was concerned, Tali had the best parents in the whole world.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they ate breakfast (pancakes and French toast), Tony's phone buzzed. He answered it. A couple of minutes later he finished his conversation.

'I have to go into the office. Debrief' Tony explained to Ziva.

'When?' asked Ziva.

'In a couple of hours. It shouldn't take long, just have to go over my statement. Sign a bit of paperwork.' Ziva nodded her understanding. They had both lost count the number of debriefings, the volume of witness statements and amount of paperwork they had gone through in their combined thirty years of military and law enforcement experience.

Ninety minutes later Tony was ready to leave.

'I'll see you later he said, as he made his way to the door.

'No!' cried Tali. She ran over and put herself between Tony and the hotel room door.

'Tali I'll be back soon. I promise' said Tony as he attempted to leave again.

'No. Dada stay.' Tali even tried to push Tony away from the door.

'Tali, no. Daddy has go for a bit' said Ziva in a kind voice.

'Dada stay' said Tali vehemently. She had a cross look on her face and even stamped her foot on the floor. Tony crouched down to Tali's height.

'Tali, what on earth is the matter?' he asked quietly. Tali wrapped her little arms around her father's neck.

'Onsta.'

'Monster? Where's the monster?' Tali pointed out the door.

'Onsta get Dada.' Tony pulled Tali closer to him, picked her up and took her to the sofa. Ziva sat down next to them.

'There's no monster, Tali. Not anymore. Monster is gone.' Tali looked at her parents, trying to understand.

'Dada sad. Ima sad.' Tali started to whimper. She wanted Dada to stay. If Dada stayed Monster wouldn't get Dada and Dada and Ima wouldn't be sad.

'Tali' began Ziva, gently. 'We are not sad. We are happy.'

'Appy?'

'Yes, Tali' said Tony. 'Me and Ima are happy. We have you, Tali bean, and we love so much.'

'Dada go?' asked Tali

'To see Gibbs, and McGee and Ellie.'

'What if me and Tali come with you?' suggested Ziva. 'Then Tali will know where you are. Tali and I can go and see Abby and Ducky, yes?' That cheered up Tali. She nodded her head and gave her parents a smile.

'OK Bean. Let's go and get your shoes on' said Tony, carrying Tali over to the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tony walked over to Ziva, who was sitting on a bench. Tali was running around in the Yards Park.

'Hey' Tony said, as sat down next to Ziva.

'Hey. You finished?' Tony nodded as he draped his arm over Ziva.

'Yeah. I have been given the rest of this week and next week off. What's Tali doing?' Tali kept running around, changing direction.

'I think she's chasing a fairy.' Tony laughed, amazed at his daughter's innocence and imagination. Ziva studied her husband's face. 'You are going to resign, yes?' Tony smiled slightly, knowing that he couldn't get anything passed Ziva.

'Yeah, I am.'

'Are you sure? You love your job. What about teaching training courses?' Tony sighed.

'Do I love it? I'm good at it, and yes, I still enjoy parts. When I first started, I loved all of it, but now.' Tony took his eyes of Tali and looked at Ziva. 'Now, there are far more important things in my life. You, Tali, the baby.' He placed his free hand on Ziva's lower abdomen.

'Bug.'

'Huh?'

'Bug. I have decided that this one will be called Bug. At least until it is born.' Tony laughed.

'Bug and Bean?' Ziva nodded. They went back to watching their daughter play. Tony became serious again. 'Tali has been protective custody twice, and she isn't yet two. She knew something bad happened. When I picked up yesterday, she clung to me tightly, Zi. And this morning, when I tried to leave?'

'Yes, that was a little freaky.'

'I do not want that to become her normality. I could teach training courses but I just want to be with you and Tali' added Tony. He hadn't taken his eyes off Tali.

'What do you want to do then?'

'I was thinking we should have a vacation, first. Nettie has been pestering you to visit. As has Schmeil, the man of steel.' Ziva laughed. Every week she was getting emails from both Nettie and Schmeil asking for the three DiNozzos to visit. 'Then we could go to Paris and Berlin.' Tony looked at Ziva. 'We've been married for almost eighteen months and we're still to have our honeymoon. I'm sure Nettie wouldn't mind babysitting for us. We'd be back in the US in time for Tali's second birthday. And we're going to have to move with Bug coming, so maybe buy a house?'

'You have it all planned, yes?'

'Some of it Zi.'

'I have booked an appointment at the doctors for next week' said Ziva. 'Confirm how far along I am.' Tony smiled.

'I'll be there.' Tali started running towards her parents. She had spotted Dada.

'Dada! Dada!'

'Woah!' Tony stood up and swung Tali up into the air and back down, Tali laughing the entire time. 'Hey Bean. You OK?'

'Yeah Dada' said Tali, nodding her head.

'What did you guys do?'

'Who did we see, Tali? We saw Abby, and Ducky and Jimmy, yes.' Tali nodded.

'Shall we get some food?' suggested Tony, stroking Tali's hair. 'Then go see Papa?'

'Yeah, Papa' said Tali, excitedly. Tony and Ziva stood up, Tony balancing Tali on his hip. They walked over to the car. Driving away from the Navy Yard, his family with him, safe, Tony knew that he was making the right decision.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gibbs was in the basement when Tony made his way down the stairs.

'Look who stopped by' said Gibbs as he put his tool down and grabbed a bottle of scotch. 'Got something on your mind?'

'I want to tell you why I was late yesterday' explained Tony.

'You got there DiNozzo. I don't need an explanation.' Gibbs walked back to the boat.

'I have one though. A few months ago, you asked me what I really wanted, if wanted to be an agent anymore. Catch bad guys. I know the answer now.'

'I had a feeling'

'The Gibbs' gut?'

'No. You. Seems to me you've known a while. Just needed pushing in the right direction.'

Tony stopped moving around the room.

'When McGee called, something hit me. I got this feeling, something I'd never really felt before. In that moment, I didn't want Trent Kort dead. I didn't care. All I wanted was to be with Ziva and Tali. To take care of them. They're my world, my everything.'

Gibbs smiled slightly at what Tony was saying. He knew that Tony had been thinking over the past year what he truly wanted. Since Kort's attack, there was no competition for Tony.

'I've been thinking about for a while' continued Tony. 'About leaving, but I was on the fence. Then Ziva told me something yesterday and I made my mind up.' Gibs looked curiously at Tony, who smiled. 'Ziva's pregnant. Once she told me, I knew what I had to do. Family first, Gibbs.'

Gibbs now had a smile on his face. He had been unofficially adopted as one of Tali's grandparents. When Kelly died, the chance to be a grandfather had been lost. Now, it seemed, Gibbs was going to have another 'grandchild'.

'What are you going to do?' asked Gibbs.

'We'd thought we'd go on vacation. Go Israel, see Nettie and Schmeil, and deal with the farmhouse. Then to Berlin and Paris. We'll be back in time for Tali's second birthday party, which you don't get to miss this year' said Tony. Gibbs laughed. 'I'd say thank you, but it doesn't quite cover it, boss.' He held out his hand to shake. Gibbs pushed it aside and hugged Tony instead.

'Take care of your family, DiNozzo'

'Copy that boss.'

 **Thank you for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed reading. The last chapter will be up tomorrow**


	49. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. sorry for any confusiom again. i decided to upload at 1am and it went wrong.**

* * *

 **December 2016**

For the second time in his life, Anthony DiNozzo Junior stood in the doorway of his bedroom, watching his wife cradle their daughter. It might be a different doorway to a different bedroom, in a different house, and his wife was cradling their second daughter, but Tony could not believe how lucky and blessed he had become.

Ziva looked up and saw Tony watching her.

'Is that food?' she asked. Tony smiled and walked over to Ziva with the plate of food. It was almost 2pm and Ziva hadn't eaten since the early hours of morning. He kissed the top of her head as he sat down next to her.

'I called Abby. She and Tali are on their way.'

'Last chance to change our minds about the name' said Ziva, picking up some fruit off the plate.

'No' said Tony. 'It's perfect.'

They leaned back against the pillows, watching the newest member of their family. After having such a smooth birth with Tali, Ziva wanted to have another homebirth. As with Tali, they did not know the sex of the baby before it was born, and discovering it was a girl had been wonderful. Ziva was overjoyed that Tali was going to have a little sister. Tali had gone to Abby's for a girls' night whilst Ziva was in labour. Senior was out of town for a few more days, and Tony and Ziva didn't want Tali to be scared or confused as to what was happening.

Their vacation in Israel and Europe was the exact thing that Tony and Ziva needed. They spent a few days in Tel Aviv with Schmeil and then a week in Haifa with Aunt Nettie. After that, they flew to Berlin for a week, and then drove to Paris. Tony had wanted to do a road trip for a while, and so they drove the ten hours between the two cities, Tali in the back. They stayed in Paris for another week, showing Tali all the sights. Ziva had inherited an off-the-books safe house from Eli, meaning that they always had somewhere to stay.

28th June was Tali's second birthday. Abby helped organise a teddy bear (or any toy friend) picnic, held again at the Yards Park. Obviously, Tali had a much better idea what was going on, and loved running around the park with her friends.

Tony and Ziva announced Ziva's pregnancy at Ducky's Fourth of July party, not wanting to steal Tali's birthday thunder. Ziva was fifteen weeks pregnant then. Tali ran over to her Papa and couldn't help but show off her new t-shirt that said _Big Sister_ across it. Everyone, was of course thrilled with the news. Especially Senior. He was going to have another grandchild!

They moved into their new house, in Alexandria, in September, having placed a successful offer in July. Whilst they had been in Israel and Europe, Team Gibbs had repaired Tony and Ziva's apartment. But given what had happened there in May, and the baby due in December, they couldn't stay there for very long. Tali was in need of more space as well. Tali was also going to be a flower girl at Tim and Delilah's wedding.

The house had four bedrooms; the master for Tony and Ziva, one for Tali, one for her sister and a guest room, in case Nettie came for a visit, which she threatened to do on more than one occasion. Downstairs there was a kitchen that Ziva fell in love with the second she saw it, a big family room that Tony said was perfect for movie nights, and a large garden, big enough for the climbing frame that Tali had commissioned Gibbs to build. The house also had a basement, which had recently been renovated to have its own entrance.

Tony and Ziva had big plans for the basement.

The basement was now the office for _Bean and Bug Photography._ Named after the nicknames they had given their daughters when Ziva was pregnant, Tony and Ziva decided to set up their own studio. They discussed it at length whilst on vacation. They specifically looked for a house that could accommodate a small studio space. Ziva had gained more clients since shooting her first wedding with Bob the photographer, and she decided to leave Education Restart after three years and become a full-time professional photographer.

After a bit of painting and the addition of furniture, equipment and blackout blinds, the basement made the perfect studio. Ziva had decided that she was going to focus on family portraits, events, and wedding photography, as well as offer her services to charities, NGOs and military personnel (currently serving and former) at a reduced rate. Ziva had a few shoots before the baby arrived, and from March 2017, had at least two bookings a month, not to mention five weddings over summer 2017. Before her maternity leave, Ziva had started to train Tony as her second shooter for larger events. Ziva would be the photographer, Tony would do the admin and look after their girls as well.

Money was not much of an issue. They continued to rent out Tony's old apartment as it brought it regular income. Ziva's inheritance from Eli had been larger than some people had thought. They had been able to put down a large deposit which meant that their mortgage was not as big as it could have been, and after putting some aside for their daughters, there was enough of Eli's money left over, and both Tony and Ziva had saved diligently as well as invested over the years.

The doorbell rang. Abby and Tali had arrived. Ziva put her new daughter in the basinet and Tony went down to get Abby and Tali.

'Dada! Is Bug here?' asked a curious Tali. Tony bent down and picked her up.

'Yes, Bug is here. Let's go see.' He led the way to the master bedroom.

'Ima!' cried Tali when she saw her mother.

'Hi Tali bean.' Tali climbed onto the bed and hugged her Ima. Tony went to the other side of the bed, Tali in the middle, and Abby perched at the foot. 'Tali, say hello to your sister.' Ziva picked up the baby from the bassinet. She didn't want Tali to see her holding the baby when she came back with Abby.

'You two make the cutest babies' said Abby, quietly as Tali kissed her sister's forehead. 'Does she have a name yet?'

Ziva and Tony looked at each other and smiled. They already had boy's name, William Anthony, from when Ziva was pregnant with Tali. They needed a new girl's name and whilst they had the perfect middle name, they had struggled for some time with the first name.

'This is Matilda' said Ziva, gently. 'Matilda Abigail.' Tony and Ziva smiled at Abby, who looked moved beyond words.

'You guys' she said, quietly, and hugged Ziva, then Tony.

'We want you to be Matilda's godmother as well' said Tony.

'Of course.' Abby sounded very happy. 'Can I hold her?' Ziva shifted Matilda out of her arms and into Abby's. Abby had decided years ago that she wasn't going to have children of her own. Her work and lab were her life. However, having nieces, nephews and godchildren was exactly Abby's style.

Abby passed Matilda back to Ziva, who placed her carefully on Tali's lap, thought supported by both parents. They had been a little concerned that Tali would be too rough with the baby. Tony handed his phone to Abby. She stood up and took a picture. That night everyone got a message from Tony and picture of the four DiNozzos.

'At 10.36 am on 12th December 2016, Ziva DiNozzo gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Matilda Abigail DiNozzo.'

As the afternoon progress, Tony and Tali stayed in the master bedroom with Ziva and Matilda. Abby went home about an hour after meeting Matilda. They face timed with Senior, who would come and meet Matilda as soon as he got back to DC. Tony's phone kept buzzing all day with messages of congratulations. Gibbs even managed to send one!

As with Tali's birth, Ziva spent her time either in bed or on the toilet, though this time she was using the ensuite bathroom attached to their bedroom, something that she had enjoyed greatly since moving in. Ziva stood in the doorway, watching Tony and the girls. Tali had not wanted to go to sleep in her room, as everyone else was staying in the master. Tali didn't want to miss out. So, Tony and Ziva agreed that she could stay with them until she fell asleep. It was now 7pm. Matilda, or Tilly as Tali called her, was in Tony's arms, and he was reading Tali a bedtime story. Gibbs had given Tali a book of fairy tales for her birthday and she loved them.

Ziva watched the three people she loved most in the world; her husband and two daughters.

Memories of talking to Dr Cranston, Kate Todd's older sister, wafted into her memory. It had been a few months after her ordeal in Somalia, and Ziva remembered explaining to Dr Cranston that she had left Mossad and moved to the US because she wanted something permanent, something that could not be taken away.

Six years later, Ziva had finally found her something permanent.

Anthony DiNozzo Jr

Ziva DiNozzo

Tali Joy DiNozzo

Matilda Abigail DiNozzo

The Four DiNozzos.

The end.

* * *

 **That's a wrap folks. I can't believe it's finished and over 70,000 words long! Thank you to everyone who read, favourited, followed and/ or left a review.**

 **I chose the name Matilda after the English medieval Queen, Matilda. She was the daughter of Henry I and the mother of Henry II. Whilst she was not crowned Queen, she is considered by many to be the first ruling female monarch in English history.**

 **Big thanks goes to: JamaicaTIVAlover, Sue Dooley, Hippiechic81, DS2010 and BohoAngel.**

 **I do not have plans to write a sequel like this, but I have some ideas for smaller stories.  
**


End file.
